


Role Reversal

by Kanimay



Category: AUs - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Underwap
Genre: Angst, Bit of domestic life, F/M, Fluff, Gaster later on, More Tags as I update, Multiple Endings, Orgy has happened, Racism, Reader has a thing for both Grillby and Toriel, Reverse Harem, Skeleton Reader, Smut, They have a past that only reader remembers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 65,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: What if you were sans? No not actually a Sans, but the Sans of the underground while the real Sans lives above ground as a human? And when you come above ground you meet through an odd scenario and now you are thrust into a home of many AU Sans and Papryus, and they all want to fondle your bones. Something you may be into?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is a Skellie. Plus... the undertale gang is the same outside of Sans and Papyrus, I am to lazy to make new monsters. Also you have the appearance of my own skeleton OC but you name yourself.

You watched as the kid lead the monster group above ground. The massive sense of Deja Vu hit you, how many times does this make now? Got to be in the millions at this point... you couldn't bring yourself to count though, it would only lessen your hope of this really being the last reset. "What is that shiny thing in the sky!?" Undyne shouted as Alphys stuttered "T-thats the, uh..." You raised a bone brow "That's called the sun." You answered for her, she gave you a shy smile as you winked at her "I wanna fight it!" She fazed a spear as Asgore laughed heartily "I don't know Undyne... that would make the world a dark place if the sun got beat by ya." You pocketed your hands into your hoodie sweater as she chucked the spear into a near by tree "Dang you're right! Not a first good impression on humans, huh?" She crossed her arms in a pout before scooping Alphys in her arms "Let's go greet the humans!" Before jogging off with the blushing lizard.

"Oh dear... I hope she doesn't frighten them to much." Asgore watched their fading forms as Toriel burned her gaze into the back of the goat kings skull, even you shuttered at the thought "S-should I go d-do something?" He rubbed his neck shyly under her gaze "What do you think?" Her tone was bone chilling cold (heh) he suddenly nodded and rushed after the fish lady. 

"Now my child, I am not sure what lead you to the underground. But I would like... if I may. If you don't have anything to do, or go... may I offer my home to you?" Such a sweet mother figure. As she offered Frisk a home I headed down the mountain. Knowing what awaited monster kind. Humans for the most part, would be accepting... a few racist here and there, only would take about 2 years for us to get our rights... if the kid didn't reset. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey Grillbz." You waved at the fire elemental behind the bar, taking your regular stool as he nodded in acknowledgment. "Fries please, and bottle of honey mustard." He placed the cup he was washing down and headed into the back for my order.

It had been 3 years now since we gained rights and moved above ground.Longest time without a reset. Monster business were popping up all over the city, of course certain places refused monsters service even though humans were welcome everywhere. Toriel had opened a school, Frisk attended. Asgore worked in politics for monsters and even opened a tea shop, hiring monsters as well as humans. Undyne had joined the police and Alphys got a job as a lead scientist in one of the first monster accepting lab facilities in the city. Mettaton became a star like he always wanted and Napstablook is an infamous internet DJ. So far few violent reports towards monsters has occurred which was good. 

As you were deep in thought you almost didn't notice your order being placed in front of you. "Thanks, hotmen." You winked at the fire man, he shook his head at the nickname but didn't voice any opinioin about it. Pulling your face mask down you popped a few fries in an hummed happily "As good as always." You mused "The recipe never changes, (Y/N) where have you been for the past week?" He spoke, his voice cracked like fire and it was deep with concern.

"Oh ya know... around." You drank some of the honey mustard before munching on a fry. He looked down at you very shorter then him form. Giving him a sign before face planting the counter "Ok... ok.. I got kicked outta my apartment." You heard his flames rise in hopefully not anger as he gently put his hand on your skull and rubbed soothingly. For a skeleton it was odd to be comforted with his warmth. "What happened?" 

"They called me a Halloween decoration, told me I was giving the complex a bad image and told me to move. I was looking for a place to stay, s'why I wasn't here like normal." You confessed as he soothed your skull. "You can stay with me, I am sure you will find something later." He offered.

"No, don't want ta burden you. I'll figure it out." You lifted your skull causing him to pull his hand back "Do you have a place to stay till then? Where have you been staying?" He looked you over before grabbing a dirty cup to clean.

"Found a nice spot under a bridge, perfect for a bag of bones like me. Nice and comfy." You finished off your fries as he turned to you with more concern, you waved him off "Relax, I was crashing on Toriels couch." You pulled your face mask back up before spinning on your stool "My tab please, going house huntin again. Later Grillbz." You grabbed the honey mustard bottle and left the bar as he wished you luck.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

3 houses, 4 apartments later and still nothing. The honey mustard bottle was placed back in your pocket as you walked. Your pastel blue bunny slippers gave a soft thud on the pavement as you moved. It was getting late, the sun had yet to set, but most humans had called it a day and the streets wear near empty, only a few couples walking here and there, passing you on the sidewalk. Just as you rounded a corner something smacked you in the face, a paper rattled against the sudden wind as you gently wrapped your phalanges around it, pulling it off to read over it.

The paper was white with bright writing on it. 

Rereading and rereading it over you stood still contemplating, it was an ad for a roommate. Stated there were a few people living in the house so it would be considered "cramped" but a room was up for rent. $300 a month. You could do that. When monsters had come from the ground the humans transferred their gold to money and monsters basically were rich from the start. With what you had you were set up for a few years if you managed to rent the room. There was a number to call as well as an address. It said you could just come over to check the room out without a call, but isn't that rude?

You dialed the number moving against a building so others didn't have to walk around you.

"hello?" A deep lazy voice spoke on the other end.

"Yes hi... um I am calling about the room you have for rent?" You were shy all of a sudden, having a thing for deep voices was always a problem of yours.

"oh yeah... got the address, you can come right over if ya ain't busy." There was noise behind him, he shushed it.

"Sure I am a few miles away but I'll be there soon." 

"alright, be waiting for ya. bye." He hung up.

Pocketing your phone and folding the paper to where you can see just the address you made your way to the location. It was in a 'private' part of town. Mainly for the rich people to live in actual houses, instead of apartments. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The house was HUGE! 3 stories tall and even had a hedge fence with a bar gate, made of brick. a porch wrapping all around it. It was like a mini mansion. Would humans around here even accept a monster living here? Pushing the thought away you pushed the ajar gate open and stepped in. The curtains were pulled, hopefully someone saw you, you had your hood pulled up a bit out of habit and walked up the steps.

The door was red wood, knocking twice you waited as it was opened. It was a human male, taller then you, draped in a white shirt stained a bit with a blue hoodie, he wore basketball shorts and white socks with pink slippers. His eyes were lazy, he had heterochromia iridium, his right eye was a dark brown while his left was a bright cyan blue, he had a lazy grin on his face too. He looked down at you with a raised brow "can i help ya?" Fuck his voice! He was the one that you called.

Shuffling on your feet nervously you showed him the ad "I c-called about the r-room." He looked you over as his grin grew "come on in." He stood back moving for you to enter. A thud came from inside as you passed the door, a few other humans were inside. Two were fighting for the remote, one was short, about an inch taller then you, he wore a gray shirt with a blue scarf tied around his neck and blue pants and boots and gloves, the one below him was much like the first one. His shirt was red, a big black hoodie with tan fluff on the hood and basketball sorts with yellow lines on the side instead of white, he wore read sneakers. He had heterochromia also, one eye was brown while the other was closer to a red brown. He held the remote away from the shorter one "COME ON GIVE IT RED!" He shouted reaching for the remote as the one- who you assume is Red- pushed at his face "na way! I ain't watching that stupid Mettaton crap again!" He shouted pushing harder.

The other male closed the door with a slam, startling you, even getting a little yelp from you as the other two paused to look over and see you. "someone came to check out the room. be civil." You checked over the house, upon entering you were in the living room, the dinning room was off to the right, the kitchen was in the back next to it, and was huge. The living room took up the rest of the first floor. Stairs were in the corner of the living room leading up to a balcony with other rooms and you saw another set of stairs for the third floor. 

"follow me please, show ya the room." The lazier male headed up the stairs as you followed behind, the others watched as you did so. 

"it's on the third floor, there are a total of 6 people living here, you'd make 7. plus we have other family members show up randomly only to visit so that would be around 10... roughly, but they don't show up to often... like 3 times a month at most." As he spoke you heard footsteps behind you, you lowered your head so they couldn't see your face. If they found out you were a monster would they kick you out? Yell at you for even entering?

The second floor had a few open rooms, one was a game room the other seemed to be a mini theater with vending machines and such. He made his way up the other stairs to show a hallway, 6 rooms lined both walls and the last room being at the end of the hall. He lead you to the last door opening it before letting you in. 

The room was nice, someone must have styled it personally because once you entered there was a short staircase up to a small balcony, a nice space under it with the rest of the room being as spacious as the living room. It was like a little apartment, you could put a freaking kitchen under the balcony and use the balcony as a room! How rich were these guys!? 

"last person added the balcony... used it for his bedroom or something. told him not to but they don't listen to anyone. rent would be $300 a month like the ad says." He rubbed his neck sheepishly "I HOPE YOU TAKE IT! WE REALLY NEED TO RENT IT OUT!" The short human spoke up behind you, causing you to whip around and look at him "no need to yell at our... guest Blue." The other one spoke with slight venom. Did he know you were a monster? Wait.. they haven't gotten a good look at you, have they? Did they not know? I mean you weren't hiding your hands, obvious skeleton, plus your legs were so thin in the thigh high socks you were wearing, and your hood was up.

"It works for me... but..." You moved your hood back to look at the blue hooded male "How do you feel about a monster living here?" This was it, accept you or deny you. He looked you over with slight raised brows, you could feel the others stare into you too. "we wont care, we really need a roommate." He shrugged "you might not mind but Boss'll be furious!" The black hooded on spat "he don't like monsters all that much,." He looked you over before turning around and heading into one of the rooms with a slam "DON'T MIND HIM MISS MONSTER! HE AND HIS BROTHER DON'T CARE FOR OTHERS EASILY! YOU ARE VERY WELCOME HERE!" The shorter one gave you a smile, so pure. "tibia-nest, you're the only one most qualified for the room. the others were rude." 

D-did he just make a skeleton pun?

"UGH SANS! DON'T MAKE OFFENSIVE PUNS LIKE THAT! ACTUALLY DON'T MAKE PUNS AT ALL!" The shorter one shouted, Sans... huh nice name.

"Patella the truth, I would like the room." You looked over to Sans, his eyes widened before he laughed "well, it's yours, you can move in whenever you're able." He headed out as the shorter skipped behind him "Could... I move in tonight?" They paused and turned towards you "I mean... I've been crashing on a friends couch... they're getting annoyed so I guess that would be best for them... but if you need me to wait.... I am sure they can handle a few more days with this old bones." You rubbed your skull as they looked at each other "sure, if ya need help just let us know. might as well tell ya whose rooms whose." He gestured for you to follow once more. He gestured to the nearest room then the one right across from it "my room, and my bros room. you'll meet him later, his names Papyrus. cool dude." He moved to the next pair of doors "Blues and Stretchs room." "THAT'S ME! MY BROTHER IS PRETTY LAZY THOUGH, BUT NOT BAD!" Blue jumped to the door "HIS SOMEWHERE ELSE THOUGH, BUT YOU'LL MEET HIM LATER TOO!" He gave you a smile.

This dude is to pure for you.

"...and lastly Edgy McMuffin and Red Bullshit." Sans gestured to the last rooms "they don't 'hate' monsters, but they don't like them either, best to stay away from them as best you can." He warned you heading down the stairs. "Any rules I should know about?" You asked following close behind. "not really, clean up after yourself i guess."

"SANS YOU DON'T EVEN DO THAT!" Blue shouted taking his spot on the couch in front of the plasma tv "fine... fine. if you have guests, you have to let us know..." He leaned down to where your ear would be if you had one "and keep quiet during sex. and d o n ' t e v e r h u r t m y b r o t h e r." With that he pulled away "that's it. can't wait for ya to move in." He sat next to Blue as you left the house.

That reminded you of your time in the underground. You cringe at the thought, during the massacres, the times Tori didn't answer the door for your knock knock jokes... the times she went back to Asogre instead of to you. Damn, you got dark when you were hurt, how many times did ya kill the kid the first time they slaughtered everyone? You pushed the thoughts to the side as you called the goat queen to let her hear the good news. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You didn't have much, a few clothes, some electronics, bed, blankets that were in a constant ball. Toriel helped put it all in her car and drove you to your new home, though she had left you outside saying she had late night errands to do, it was 10... who has errands that late?

You decided to just teleport everything to your new room, leaving a few bags out so it makes it seem like you totally didn't break the no magic law. Once done you grabbed the bags and knocked, Blue opened the door this time, he had a house apron on "MISS MONSTER!" He cheered as the tv was heard behind him. 

He let you in taking your bags from you and jumped happily "PAPYRUS! MEET OUR NEW ROOMMATE!" He shouted towards the kitchen some shuffling was heard before a tall human male came into few. He was lean and at least 6'4 in height, he had brown hair and a huge smile "GOODIE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO MEET YOU SINCE SANS MENTIONED YOU!" He had the personalty of Blue. He took your boney hand without hesitation and shook it"IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU MISS, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He smiled down at you.

Two cinnamon rolls... must not corrupt... must protect.

"Nice to meet you too, Mister Papyrus." He released your hand with a smile "I AM SURE YOU ARE EXHAUSTING FROM PACKING, WHY NOT RETIRE FOR THE NIGHT, YOU CAN MEET THE OTHERS TOMORROW!" So considerate "Yeah... I am pretty... bone tired." You gave him a wink as his face deadpanned before he shrieked "NOT ANOTHER PUN MAKER!" He wailed in sorrow as Blue groaned at the pun. 

"nice one." A voice spoke behind you, you turned to see Sans enter the house. He seemed more tired then normal. "sorry... didn't mean to rattle your bones." He chuckled out as Papyrus whined "STOP IT!" He ran back into the kitchen as Blue put your bag down "SO HORRID!" He followed the other male into the kitchen.

"I thought that was humerus... guess snot." You picked the bag up as Sans laughed again closing the door and locking it "i'll walk ya to your room. we already had dinner, but their is food in the fridge, feel free to eat." He headed up the stairs. This time there were lights coming from under the monster 'haters' doors. Just before he got to your door he opened his "sleep well." He spoke before closing his door softly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You rearranged the room to how you wanted. You really didn't have much, the bed was on the balcony and it was literally just an old mattress you got from the dump in the underground, no sheets and the blanket was thrown haphazardly onto it. Under the balcony was a room made out of bookshelves, all broken and missing shelves, holding up your books the best they could. A beanbag was placed in the center of the space that was left facing your old 90s tv and gaming consoles, old and new. Some games laid around on the floor by the tv. Your clothes were actually hung, you never had a closet before, in any time line. You dressed into your over sized T-shirt that read "I am the costume' it was all you wore to bed and plopped down on the mattress. Drifting off to sleep suddenly like always.


	2. Rough You up Pt: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it I am making reader low key naive cute. Working on now hours of sleep here, insomnia is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge is gonna be an asshole without really meaning to, and it's gonna get dark.

You were only half conscious when a knock hit the door gently. "MISS MONSTER!? TIME FOR BREAKFAST." Blue voice cut through your sleep hazed mind "M'kay..." You mumbled stretching your tangled legs "COME DOWN SOON." His foot steps could be heard retreated down the hall as you glanced at the clock. It was 9. A.M. Damn they woke up early in this house. You sat up and yawned, you slept well for the most part, no nightmares. Untangling the blankets from your bare legs you stood from the bed, fixing your over sized shirt and wobbling down the balcony stairs to the door. 

Pausing to grab your face mask, tying it behind your head tightly and heading out the room.

The scent of waffles, syrup and coffee hit your nasal cavity as you closed the door. You hummed happily walking down the hall. Movement was heard behind the monster haters rooms as you passed quickly, heading down the stairs your slippers made soft thuds on the wood floor. Soft mumbles and clatters of plates were heard in the kitchen, entering you say Blue and Papyrus moving waffles as well as pancakes onto plates, another skeleton was sitting at the table near Sans. 

He was tall like Papyrus, wore an orange pull over hoodie and tan cargo shorts with untied shoes. He was smoking a vape, he looked over to you with a smirk. "looks like our new roomie's here." He spoke up as the others paused from moving around to greet you.

You yawned and waved stepping over to the table, plopping down in a free seat and putting your head on the table "Morning..." You mumbled in greeting trying to pass out on the table again. Sans chuckled at the action "ain't ya going to greet a new pal, roomie?" The new human asked, you looked up to see his pale hand near you. Taking it hesitantly a fart sound echoed through the kitchen as Sans stifled a laugh, the new human grinned "Ol'whoopee cushion in the hand trick." 

"Classic." You responded before retracting your had from his loose grip. Blue and Papyrus groaned as they put the plates down. "SERIOUSLY STRETCH!?" Blue scolded his brother only for him to laugh "sorry bro, couldn't help myself." He took a bite of waffle as Sans poured syrup all over his. A door was heard upstairs being slammed shut as heavy footsteps made its way down the stairs. Everyone froze "here we go. careful what ya say to these two, sweetheart." Sans grabbed his fork as Stretched hummed in agreement. 

You grabbed the syrup, pouring it onto your waffles as two figures made it into the kitchen. 

One was Red, but the other was tall like Stretch and Papyrus, he wore a black shirt with a red scarf that was ripped and tattered at the end, black pants and red boots and gloves, he was like the opposite to Papyrus and Blue. He had an anger scowl on his face, did he always look like that?

Said scowl fell onto you, his dark eyes narrowed in anger... or maybe it was disgust "I THOUGHT YOU LIED TO ME SANS AS A JOKE! BUT IT SEEMS YOU REALLY DID LET FILTH INTO OUR HOME!" He crossed his arms as Red grabbed a plate and taking a seat near Stretch. You ignored the comment, use to racist remarks came with the species, he didn't seem to like you ignoring him as he grabbed your plate just before you stabbed into the delicious breakfast. 

You blinked a moment before grabbing anther plate only for him to steal it too.

"Do you need that much sugar and calories? I think you look fat enough as is." You mumbled looking up at the figure before you. He took offence "WATCH YOUR TONGUE WORM!" He ordered.

"I don't have one." You spoke matter-o-factly. Sans was heard choking on his bite as Stretch looked at you in shock. Has no one talked back to him?

"EXCUSE ME?" He leaned down, slamming the plates down, was he trying to frighten you? "The doors right there, you may go. No one is stopping you." You gestured to the door behind him. It was Reds' turn to stifle a laugh.

"HOW DARE YOU! WE WELCOME YOU INTO OUR HOME BECAUSE WE NEED A ROOMMATE AND YOU ARE BEING RUDE! I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE." He narrowed his eyes. Really? YOU were being rude?

"come on Edge, leave her alone." Sans finally spoke up "yeah, besides you're the one being a dick right now. you didn't even introduce yourself." Stretched waved in his direction. "I FEEL NO NEED TO! IT WILL SOON KNOW MY NAME! IT WILL GROW TO FEAR IT!" He claimed straightening up and crossing his arms. Was he posing?

"Fear you? I have yet to meet a human I fear... please give it your best shot. I need a challenge. " You slid one of the plates back over careful that he might take it back. He looked down at you, his scowl grew before turning around and leaving through the front door.

"do you have a death wish, doll?" Red spat out, giving you his own angry look. 

"For a long time now actually. But that isn't your concern. I don't like rude humans, just like I am sure you don't like rude monsters." You argued bluntly finally taking a bit of waffle. It was good, a bit doughy but not bad. 

"i don't like monsters in general to much." Red snarked finishing off his pancakes and leaving after his bro.

"That's a shame." You mumbled as the others looked you over. "These are really good." You complimented, Papyrus and Blue beamed in joy "THANK YOU!" They cheered in unison. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You lazed on the couch for a few hours, not bothering to get dressed, that was normal for you. Blue and Papyrus were working on word puzzles on the floor while Sans and Stretched napped on the recliners near the couch you were on. 

Blue would look at you then look away when he got caught, sometimes Papyrus would do that same. You didn't get annoyed... not much anyway. You flipped the channel when Blue did it again. "Got something on your mind, kid?" You asked as he blushed a bit at being verbally caught. He sat up nervously "I.... UH I WAS WONDERING... WHY DO YOU WEAR A FACE MASK?" He pointed to your cat mouth face mask, right... you lifted it up high enough to eat but they never saw your mouth. 

"Cause some humans find my skeleton grin to be to creepy. So to avoid trouble I wear face masks. Got a collection in my room." He frowned at the answer as did Papyrus. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had finally managed to get off your lazy nonexistent ass and get dressed. You dressed for the fall weather, a overly fluffy hoodie, pastel with a few ink stains, two layered skirt, and your night sky thigh high socks and pastel blue slippers. You had nothing to really do today... maybe go for a walk?

You headed down the stairs to see Blue and Papyrus had left. Stretch told you they were at work, they worked at a restaurant not to far from the house. "were you off to?" Sans asked from his spot at the table, he was reading a quantum physics book "For a walk. Also need to grab some things." You turned the door handle and waved goodbye. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The walk was refreshing. You had been up here for 3 years. The longest run without a reset, you would question why but were to afraid to ask the kid in fear they may reset just to spite you. The park was a nice 'secluded' spot to walk in the afternoons. Most people were at school or work, you wondered how your friends were doing. You don't get to hang out often now because of work schedules, it was kinda sad. But you always had the next reset. 

Some young kids were playing on the public playground, they pointed at you as you walked by, their parents gossiped or waved. You continued down your path, hands in pockets as you did so. There was a group surrounding a small table, being short you couldn't see shit, so you waited in the back as it thinned. 

When there were only a few people you walked up to find a small table, a chair on either side and an elder human women looking at the palm of a young girl. She was talking to her, she nodded and smiled before paying and skipping into who you assume is her lovers arms and they walked away. 

A few more people followed the same path, paying for a... palm reading? Was this normal for humans? To bad you don't actually have palms. As if she read your mind, as the last person left she beckoned you over "I forgot my wallet." You tried backing out of it, she smiled "It's alright, I'll do it for free." She gestured to the chair "I'm a skeleton... not much going on with my hands... just bone miss." She laughed but beckoned you again "Bones never lie, I can read them too. Please." You gave in and sat, giving her your hand.

She took it gently and traced over the lines and a few cracks you manged to get over the years of resets.

She hummed softly "You have been through so much misfortune with no end." You stiffened, how did she?

"More misfortune approaches, but don't lost hope. There is a light... a few lights actually. The loops will stop and you will find happiness." She looked up at your dumbfounded face "There is much love in your life too. So many caring people, take care not to lose them." Her smile was gently a reassuring. Why did you soul hum happily at this news?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You looked at your hand after that every few minutes. It was odd to find it reassuring as much as you did. It had gotten late, the sun had set and you had grabbed some food at Grillbys and some honey mustard, teleporting them both into your room, not yet wanting to go home. You were so deep in thought you couldn't hear the footsteps behind you as someone threw a bag over you, picking you up as your struggled and shouted. Something knocked over your skull causing you to black out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Edge growled to himself. He was hanging with some friends at a restaurant. He was still seething from this morning, his friends noticed. "Whats wrong man?" One asked as the others leaned on the table "MY ROOMMATES FOUND ANOTHER ROOMMATE FOR THAT ROOM I TOLD YOU ABOUT... FUCKER TURNED OUT TO BE A MONSTER, SKELETON ONE." He grumbled as the others scuffed "Gross. Why the hell didn't they talk to you first? Seems like bull shit to me." Another chimed. 

"I KNOW! I DON'T HATE MONSTERS, BUT THE MAKE ME SO UNCOMFORTABLY, NOW I HAVE ONE UNDER MY ROOF! WHAT IF IT SNEAKS INTO MY ROOM!?" He slammed his fists on the table causing the others to jump before settling down again"Why not spook it? Do something or cause something to scare it away from you and your home?" One suggested. "THAT ISN'T A BAD IDEA... WHY DON'T YOU KIDNAP IT, BEAT IT UP A BIT AND TELL IT TO MOVE OUT OR IT GETS DUSTED?" He thought aloud as the others nodded "Sure man. We got your back." They smirked at the thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to insomnia, can't bring myself to proof read right now. Forgive me dear reader. <3


	3. Rough You up Pt: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark themes. Rape themes. If you are sensitive to these types of things please skip this chapter, or read careful, viewer discretion is advised. 

Something rattled against your bones as you moved, the bag had been removed a while ago as you slowly came to. You looked around to see you were under a bridge. The sight of the river behind the humans standing in front of you and the sound of cars above you, passing by unaware of what was about to happen to you underneath their tires. You were leaning against one of the pillars to the bridge, arms behind your back. Something bulky was on your wrists and a chain was tied between your ulna and radius binding them close together. 

"Oh hey, it's awake." One male said. He was wearing a gray button up with dirty jeans. There were 2 others behind him. One in a black shirt and cargo shorts and the other was in a hoodie and ripped jeans. They weren't attractive, at least not to you. Maybe other humans found them attractive? Who knows honestly. 

The other two turned around from tossing stones into the river and gave you creepy smiles "Yep, time to get to work." You shuffled back, though the pillar was in your way looking at them with a scowl. "Easy there, no need to be scared." One moved behind you, grabbing your hoodie and holding you up to undo the chain. You moved your free arms to check them over.

Two arms, two boney han-wait! What are these on your wrists!? They were bulky metal cuffs with glowing lines "Magic sealing cuffs?" No wonder you couldn't feel your magic pulsing through your body. These things were invented to hold monster criminals. It was rare for monsters to be mean enough to steal or kill, but humans accuse them of everything and with forced help create these things. They sealed away magic on the wearer, in some cases they made the wearer weak and dizzy, monsters were 90% magic having it sealed away could effect your body in massive ways. 

"Now... are you a female monster? It's hard to tell." The first guy asked as they circled you. Why would they need to know that?

You kept silent, unsure of what to do or say. "Does it really matter? I'm sure it has s hole we can use." One chuckled darkly as they hovered over you. The one who had untied you was still holding you up off the ground. Hole? Yeah you had a few holes, a basic skeleton has 6 holes, sockets, nasal cavity, then three on the pelvic bone.

"Let's find out." One mused before gripping your arms and pulling them forward, you were dragged into him as the other let go of you. One gripped your hoodie and ripped it off your form as the other took your shirt and teared it off. "Wait stop!" You gasped, wiggling in the mans grasp. He turned you around so you faced the others as he rubbed down your ribs. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"hey, Sans?" Stretch looked over to the smaller male on the couch. He was reading a monster book he found at the library. "what?" He removed his glasses and looked at him with a raised brow "it's pretty late, the skeleton hasn't returned yet." He was worried. "she hasn't? wait... what is her name?" Sans marked the page he was on and put it down, pulling out his phone. "shit i don't have her number either? get your brother we need to look for her." He stood from his seat as Stretch went up stairs for Blue. As he went to the door Red stepped in, he seemed nervous about something "hey you got time to help with something?" He asked as Red closed the door "help wit what?" He growled, he never was a friendly type "the monster hasn't come back yet, none of us have her number either we need to go look for her." He opened the door back up as the others came back down "no way. she just moved here and you want me ta waste my time looking fur her? hell nah." He headed up the stairs "RED PLEASE! JUST HELP US FIND HER!" Blue pleaded to him as he retreated up the stairs "no way." His door was slammed a few moments later. 

"come on, we can't waste any more time." Stretch headed out as Blue looked up the stairs with concern before leaving with the others.

"we'll split up, call once you find her and we'll regroup back home." Sans ordered heading out the gate and turning left as the others took off other ways.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You whined as ecto tears slipped out of your sockets. They had you bent and stripped. Your clothes had been torn and tossed to the floor near by as the tallest pounded you from behind. They had touched and forced you till he slammed his cock into your subpubis as another claimed your mouth. The other was rubbing himself at the sight before pausing and looking down your body, pausing on your sternum.

You choked and gasped as the cock slid down your nonexistent throat . The observing human came over "Hey guys. Stop for a minute, I want to check something."

The others groaned but did as requested. "What is it?" They asked looking over at him, the one behind you was grinding you subtly. "I want to know how her socket feels around my dick." He moved in front of you as the other pulled out of you abused mouth.

He gripped the back of your skull as you whimpered "Pleases stop..." You spoke softly, tears still leaking down your cheek bones "Shut it." He grabbed his member before slamming it into your socket. You screamed in pain. Skeleton sockets are excessively sensitive, you couldn't even close it, his cock filled your socket and hit the back of your skull. The male behind you chuckled before picking his pace back up. "Don't she feel good man." He huffed out pounding into your magical genitals. "So good. F-fuck!" He pounded harder. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans moved around the city looking for you. He was an idiot to second guess himself on asking for your number. He didn't want to freak you out, asking so suddenly. But he knew he should have, he was going to regret that mistake for the rest of his life if he found you hurt or worst. 

Stretch was feeling the same, as was Blue. They all wanted your number for emergency reasons but all feared it would creep you out. You had just moved in and barely know them.

The were hoping they would find you soon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"NO STOP! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH IT!" You screamed.

They had pinned you to the ground, you were covered in their seed, your skull was stuffed, leaking from your sockets making your vision nearly blind. One man was rubbing up your spine, getting closer to your  SOUL. They had seen it glowing and pulsing and got curious about it. Deciding to play with it they pinned you and one was making a reach for it. 

What if they accidentally dust you? What if they purposely dust you?

You tried kicking and wiggling from them but couldn't. The cuffs had absorbed most of your magic at this point and you didn't have physical strength to fight them off. He finally grabbed it, a jolt of pleasurable pain shot through your body, you let out a moan. Crying that your body and SOUL was being abused like this. "Heh, she likes it. Whatever this thing is." He pulled it out from under your ribs and held it tightly. Your SOUL was a basic monster soul. Inverted and white and so much smaller then a humans.

They had looked at it before reentering your body, you arched your back at the pleasure and cried out. 

The one holding your SOUL gripped it tighter, you screamed at the jolt and withered in embarrassment. This was horrifying, violating, why did they do this? Just to see what it's like to be with a monster? You cried out with every thrust. Your SOUL started to to leak through his fingers, that was normal with rough sex. But any tighter and you could get dusted. 

"Damn this thing is weird. So wet... I wonder..." He thought before bringing it to his mouth and licking it. Arching again you gasped before he put it into his mouth, biting softly. It hurt! A shock of pain shot through your body as well as warmth, you could feel the heat from his mouth, it took over you body is the most disgusting of ways.

"S...top..." You choked out as they spilled into you again. Pulling away and fixing their clothes the one let go of your SOUL. "Tastes sweet." He mumbled before letting it go. It floated over to you in fear of them, moving to curl up near your neck as you sobbed. "Now... Edge wants us to tell you... move out and stay away from him and his brother." One spoke before they turned and left.

Edge? Edge wanted them to do this? Why? Did he really get that mad at you that morning so much that he got his friends to... to...

You curled up around your hurt SOUL and sobbed. You didn't have the strength to move, or get dressed. You just cried under the bridge as life continued on above it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stretch made his way over the silent bridge. Night had fell and there were only a few cars driving by, the street lights were his own source for light. He pulled out his vape. He was stressful, he really hated not getting your number. He leaned on the railing and looked down to the river, it was odd to have a river in a city, but it flowed through from MT. Ebott and was the main source of water for the city. As he vaped he heard sobbing. It was soft and was barely heard from the layered cement, but he made his way down the grassy hill near it and walked underneath. It was dark, to dark for him to see. Pulling out his phone he used it like a flashlight and walked in, the sobbing got louder.

This wasn't good. Sobbing under a bridge, it was either a trap, someone was hurt or...

He got closer to the cries to see a hunch figure against one of the pillars. It was her. Her clothes littered the floor, she had her hoodie over her form, something was leaking out of her sockets... it was white and you body seemed to be covered in it...

It clicked what it was. He softly walked over to you "hey..." He mumbled. You stiffened at his voice and coward farther into the pillar. "No... please not again..." You pulled the hoodie over your face more "it's me stretch. we were looking for you for a few hours. glad to see you're..." He paused, you were NOT ok... safe maybe? No he was to late, you didn't feel safe. He shook his head "Let's get you home ok? I'll call Blue and Sans." He dialed their numbers as you nodded. Taking noticed that it was him. 

"Blue. get home and start a warm bath. don't ask just do it, call Sans to tell him to get home too. thanks." He pocketed his phone and looked back at you before grabbing your torn clothes. "can you walk on your own? or want me to carry you?" He asked softly. You sniffled pulling your zipper up and looked at him, you were missing your face masked. It was odd to see your face, no lips. Just teeth pulled into a strained smile that so wished to be a frown. "C-Carry me..." You sniffled lifting your arms up weakly, he saw the cuffs. "let me take those off first." He carefully walked over to you and knelt down. The cuffs couldn't be removed by a monster. They needed a hand print from any human.

He gently took your wrist pulling it to him and placing his thumb over it's seal scanner, a click was sounded before both cuffs fell off your tiny wrists. "there. now let's get home." He scooped you up into his arms and walked back up the hill. You curled up into his chest as he held you protectively.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans and Blue were in the living room waiting for Stretch. Blue was pacing, Sans was sitting on the couch. Blue had made up a bath, he made it a bit hot just so it could cool down as they waited for his brother. Sans told Papyrus you were missing but that they found you and he went to make dinner to celebrate finding you and hopefully to make you feel better. Stretch didn't give details to Blue, but he had messaged Sans saying she had been through hell. He could only imaging what that hell was.

Stretch came into the house. Blue had stopped pacing to turn and gasp at the sight. If it made Blue gasp and tear up it must be bad. Sans turned to see Stretch holding you to his chest, torn clothes in his hand and your hoodie zipped and hood up over you. Something white was inside your sockets, leaking down them. "Miss Monster..." Blue frowned. "Sans, take her." Stretched handed you over to the smaller human "let's get you into the bath." He mumbled at your weak form before heading to the bathroom. "did you grab clothes for her Blue?" Stretch looked at the smallest of the group "No I Didn't Want To Intrude On Her Room Like That." Blue spoke softly "let's grab her some clothes. i'm sure she wont mind." He went up stairs to her room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans unzipped your hoodie slowly, you let out a whimper "easy, i won't hurt you." He slowly pulled the sleeves down taking it and putting it on the counter before scooping you up again and placing you into the water slowly, waiting to see if you were uncomfortable with the temperature, could you even feel heat or cold? You didn't complain so he placed you down before pulling away. "need help cleaning... i don't want to touch you if it will... make you uncomfortable." He asked grabbing a wash cloth Blue had placed on the edge of the tub "Be... gentle. My bones are sensitive, can you grab me a wash cloth too... I can help." You looked so weak and hurt, he nodded.

With another wash cloth he started with your face. Gently washing around your sockets and bones "we should pour water into them, wash... it out better." He grabbed a cup they used to rinse after brushing their teeth before kneeling next to you again. 

He gently tipped your head back, dunking the cup into the water and bringing it up to pour into your sockets. You jerked at the sudden filling, he instantly stopped "sorry." He frowned as you looked down, the water spilled out with some semen with it. "It's ok... again." You tilted your head back sniffling a tad as he repeated.

He repeated till your skull was clean, then you moved down to your ribs, lifting your legs to clean them. He never once questioned your SOUL, he didn't even look at it. To focused on your bones and cleaning to.

He held a towel up for you to step into and dry. He swaddled you up in it as you dried the door was hit a few times "Got Some Clothes." Blues voice came from the other side. Sans opened the door "your turn to help. get her dressed." Sans pushed him in and closed the door. "I'm Sorry Miss Monster. Me and Stretch Went Into Your Room For Your Clothes. We Should Have Asked First." He frowned putting the clothes on the counter as you finished drying "It's ok... thank you." You looked at the clothes. He picked out your fluffy night shirt and boxers. The night shirt was made of fleece and had a bunny on the end of it. The boxers had what humans called hearts on them, but could be taken as SOULs.

He let you take the towel off and handed you the boxers, he looked away from your naked form as you dressed. He grabbed your hoodie and towel to toss into the laundry. "Papyrus Should Be Done With Dinner, I Can Have Him Bring It Into Your Room." He offered as you nodded. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You waited in your room for the caring human. You jumped when he knocked but let him in. He didn't speak as you ate. Instead he asked to hug you while you ate, you couldn't say no to the cinnamon roll and nodded. He held you close as you ate, it was odd but comforting. When you were finished he placed the dishes down and just held you till you fell asleep in his arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arms were touching you, grabbing your limbs and pulling, forcing your head every which way as you screamed and tugged away. They held tight to you. Moans and grunts sounded in your skull and a searing pain shot through your body as you screamed louder.

Something shook you, shaking harder every time you would scream till you finally woke up. A figure was next to you, you gasped and pulled away, falling onto the bed scooting away in fear. "easy!" He spoke leaning back putting his hands up in defense "it's me, Red." He spoke turning the lamp on near the bed. It was him... what did he want? Did his brother want him to hurt you too? 

"G-go away!" Your voice wavered as he frowned "you were having a nightmare. screaming yur skull off, i was headin ta my room when i heard ya. so instead of havin ya wake everyone i came to wake ya." He sat on the bed looking you over before turning to the railing of the balcony. "they told me wha'happened. i wouldn't wish that shit on my worst enemy, i'm sure ya feel disgusting, it wasn't yur fault." He looked at you before turning away. 'No dah, it was your brothers fault.' You thought bitterly narrowing your sockets at him only for them to hurt, you winced at the pain. "get back in bed." He gestured moving to sit on the floor near it. "What are you doing?" You slowly crawled forward to do as told "don't need ya waking everyone, you're going to have more nightmares, might as well stay in case ya scream again." He pulled a knee up to his chest and put an elbow on top the mattress looking over you room as you got onto the mattress.

"sleep well." He mumbled as you covered up cautiously, keeping an eye on him, when you were sure he didn't have an actually motive out of what he said, you closed your sockets before drifting back to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you woke up again Red had his head on your bed and was sound asleep, must have slept there on the floor. You covered him up before going down to the door, slowly peeking out to see if anyone was up. It was early morning, sun had yet to rise as you made your way down stairs. You carefully tiptoed town the halls and into the kitchen for a glass of water. When you turned into the room you were met with Edge sitting at the table reading a book. You gasped and turned to leave when his gaze fell on you. You froze under it wishing to shrink away and hide from him. He closed the book and placed it on the table. 

"I THOUGHT YOU LEFT." He stood, his gaze turning sour at the sight of you "IT SEEMS MY FRIENDS FAILED AT THEIR JOB." He turned and growled "So they were telling the truth." He turned at your words with a raised brow "TELLING THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT?" He made his way towards you, frozen on the spot you couldn't back up away from his steps. 

"You sent them to... to.... you made them do it! What did I do to make you hate me that much!? Why did you tell them... why did you want them to..." You couldn't even say the word, it couldn't even pass your mind. You didn't want to accept what happen to you. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN STANDING? THEY SAID THEY BEAT YOU ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU IN BED FOR A FEW DAYS?" He looked you over, you had no obvious physical scars. Wait... beat you? Is that what they told him? You could feel your SOUL pulse in anger.

"Beat me!? Is that what you think they did!?" You took a step forward finding some power against him "They lied to you! They didn't beat me asshole! They forced their way with me!" He seemed taken aback at your words, confused even. 

"DON'T LIE FILTH! MY FRIENDS ARE TRUSTWORTHY UNLIKE YOUR KIND!" He pointed out. Your eyes burned at that claim. "My kind!? At least my kind don't rape people! Yeah that's what your friends did! Raped me! R-A-P-E-D space M-E! Every hole I had was used! Involuntarily mind you! The only MONSTERS I see here is you and your friends!" You step towards him, your magic cracking in the air, burning your insides. "I suggest staying far away from me, or you'll be in for a bad time. Same for your 'friends'." You warned bitterly before turning to leave. 

He didn't like the threat, grabbing your wrist tightly and pulling you back to bark in anger, you spun around and engulfed his SOUL in your magic and flung him into the wall, pinning him there "Don't ever touch me!" You screamed before slamming him on the ground and leaving back upstairs. 

Sans stood there with his hands in his pockets, he had seen and heard the whole thing... great he was going to kick you out now because of that. He may be accepting of monsters, but no human accepts magic, it's to different for them. They don't like it. He looked you over before opening his mouth "get dressed, i'm taking you out for breakfast. Stretch and Blue are coming too." He spoke before walking passed me and into the kitchen. 


	4. Not How to Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confess a bit of your past in riddle, Grillby helps?

I watched as the human males looked at the odd building. They didn't seem to afraid, more curious in all honesty. Blue turned his head to me, were his pupils stars?? Humans are odd.

"MISS MONSTER! IS THIS A MONSTER CAFE!? CAN WE GO IN!? DO THEY EVEN SERVE BREAKFAST!?" He started bouncing up and down, his scarf bouncing with him. He is to pure. Papyrus actually started to bounce behind him equally enthusiastic. "It is, you can and they do. But it is sorta expensive. I just needed to talk to my boss, we can go somewhere else if you'd like. I mean... Sans is paying anyway, he should pick where we eat." You rubbed your neck sheepishly before walking in, holding the door for the humans to follow. 

As they entered their eyes widened. The place was two stories, black carpet, purple walls, spider webs lined the ceiling, soft pink lights. The counter was glass and showed off the baked goods. A few monsters were serving, you recognized a few of them.  "(Y/N)!" They cheered in greeting waving at you and smiling "Hey everyone." You pointed up to a spider that was decorating the ceiling in webs "How's it hanging?" Everyone instantly groaned but smiled at your pun as you made your way to the counter to see a spider monster. She was on two legs with extra arms, she was counting money. 

"Hey little miss Muffet." You waved at her as she hummed looking up for her face to instantly beam "Oh dearie! Where have you been? Business has been so slow since you left." She grabbed your bony hand from over the counter and brought it to her chest, two of her extra arms were on her hips as she looked you over "Sorry, got kicked outta my apartment, was crashing on Toris' couch for a while, but I finally moved a few days ago, all set to get back to work." You winked at her, her dark eyes bore into your sockets "I was so hurt, I was close to firing you ya know. Huhuhu." She laughed lowly.

"What? Me? Never, you know I love working here. Besides I brought costumers." You pulled your hand away and gestured to the curious humans behind you, they were looking at all the monsters and decorations, trying not to seem offended or disgusted about the place, which they weren't but still cautious. "You are NOT using your employee discount." Her lips turned to a straight line as you gulped "Sure thing boss." You saluted. 

"we didn't agree ta eat here." Red snarled as Stretched elbowed his ribs.

"yeah we did. (Y/N) said i could pick since i'm paying. i pick here." Sans pointed to the floor before stepping over to the counter. Muffet had pulled out a note pad and pen. "Order when you're ready." She looked him over. Muffet wasn't one for humans, but she LOVED her costumers. 

"OH HOW ABOUT WE GET A CINNAMON PLATTER TO SHARE!" Papyrus spoke up looking over the menu above Muffet. "sure bro. what do you want to drink." Sans pulled out his wallet as the others ordered their drinks. Muffet wrote it all down before ripping the paper from the note book and handing it to a little spider standing on the counter next to her, it crawled off to the kitchen. 

"WAIT MISS MONSTER DIDN'T ORDER ANYTHING!" Blue gasped at the sudden realization as they turned to you.

You waved them off "No problem, Muffet knows what I normally get to drink." They looked back over at the spider lady, she nodded and smiled "Actually, can I add a tea-rantula latte to that. I'll pay for it." You handed her a few bucks as she nodded "Your order will be out in a few, go ahead and sit at the window booth over there." She pointed to the only available booth near the window looking out at the road as people walked by.

They all entered through one side, the booth was round, Stretch, Red and Papyrus took the middle, facing into the room, Blue and Sans sat across from you and they gave you one side of the rounded booth to yourself. 

All was silent as they watched people and looked around. A dog monster came with your drinks on a tray "Hey (Y/N)!" She smiled placing the drinks down and handing them out "Hey Dogaressa, how are the pups?" You pulled your latte closer as she placed a bottle of honey mustered down near you "They are fine, Dogamy is with them today, his day off." She picked the tray back up "Enjoy." She waved before leaving to serve others. 

The others eyed their drinks before slowly taking a sip. Their eyes lit up at the flavors. Sans and Red had ordered spider leg coffee, Stretch got the honey egg cappuccino and the other two got spider egg milkshakes. No real spiders were in any of the drinks. "THESE ARE SO GOOD!" Blue looked down at the shake as Papyrus nodded. 

"Yep. Monster food is the healthiest even if it don't look it." You pour a bit of honey mustard into your latte, they watched. They didn't seem disgusted like normal people would be, you took a drink, still a bit hot. 

"Any reason you offered to buy breakfast?" You looked at Sans as he put his cup back down. He looked you over before nodding. 

"yeah... we want your phone number, we were going to ask after you moved in, emergency reasons, but we didn't want to creep you out right away. but... after yesterday..." He trailed off as you pulled your phone out "Sure thing." They all looked up at you with shock. "I ain't crept out at all, no worries." You slide him your unlocked phone. There was a picture from when you came above ground. It was a selfie in front to the sun, Undyne was pointed a spear at it while Asgore was laughing at her childish behavior. Sans got to tapping away before passing it to the next human. 

"ya know.... yur takin being forced pretty well." Red spoke up Stretch hit his head harshly as everyone looked at him with narrowed eyes "what!? i know i aint tha only one thinkin it!" He scowled rubbing his head. 

"Yep." You gripped your cup looking down at it with dull sockets. Were your pinpricks out? They looked you over.

"sorry... it's just... if you need to talk about it? or... look we never had to deal with this... we don't really know what to do." Stretch moved his gaze to his own cup unsure of what to say. 

"Don't worry about it." You looked up at them. They all had their eyes down cast with frowns. "Wanna know why I ain't to effect by it?" You asked. Their eyes met yours unsure if they should say yes or not. You leaned back in your spot giving them a smirk. 

"Ya ever get a sense of deja vu?" They each nodded.

"Ya ever get it more then 10 times a day?" They knitted their brows in confusion before shaking their heads no. "i don't think that's even possible." Stretch spoke. 

"Nah it is. I get it ever day. At least 12 times a day. The underground wasn't like the surface, obviously. There were... things down there. Things humans would deny ever existent and would never believed if brought up. They were... dangerous, not in the sense of the word." You were picking your words carefully. "The reason I ain't effected by what happened to much... well I am. But not at the level any one else would be.

"I'm..." You rubbed the rim of your cup with a phalange "... numb to it. I guess would be the word." They weren't follow to much, at least the more innocent humans weren't. "I saw... did things in the underground, every monster did. It was like a different world down there from here. No monster is innocent... well except the kids. Because of what I did and saw... most things you humans would find revolting... unacceptable and... nightmarish, don't effect me as much. I mean... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't effected. Hell yeah I am, but I'd rather that then... other things that have happened to me. Trust me, I want to curl up in a ball and just sleep my life away, never to be seen again. But I know it could have been worse, so... what's that saying... picking myself up by the boot straps? Something like that, and moving on. You might not understand, because you haven't gone through something like that, or it may seem impossible, you'd try to tell me to take my time and recover... but I'm as fine as I will be... for now." Muffet came to your table with your food. It was a massive plate with cinnamon rolls "Please enjoy, dearies." She smiled and headed back to the counter.

Their expressions had changed as you talked, from petty to sorrow, then anger for whatever reason then understanding. They ate in silence till Blue mumbled. "Was The Underground Really That Bad?" He held the roll to his mouth before taking a bit.

"Nah, 90% of the time it was fine. Monsters lived in peace, no fights, no real... problems. But... we were slowly losing HOPE, we wanted fresh air, to see the stars. The underground was small, and the scenery, I'm sure you humans would find it beautiful, it got boring to see every day. Go by day to day with no HOPE for escape... it isn't living." You bit a roll hummed at the flavor. 

"what did you do in the underground? job? family?" Sans asked finishing his coffee "Sentry, looking out for humans, I had a station in every area to the kings castle, plus it worked as a hot dog stand..." You winked at him "...as for family, I'm the only skeleton monster, I had a few friends, the ones from the picture on my phone, Their my family." Their eyes showed sadness again. "only skeleton monster?" Red questioned with a raised brow "Yep. They were on the front lines in the war, got slaughtered, I had been left with a bunny monster, when forced underground she became my adopted mother as well as a shop keeper in the town I lived in. Sweet lady." You finished your roll before moving to your drink. 

"so yur an orphan." Red mumbled finishing his drink and moving to a roll. Stretch hit his head again. "Where Did You Live?" Papyrus leaned forward to look at you. 

"There were a few placed in the underground, each badly names, the one I lived in was Snowdin Town. It snowed 24/7 everyday, pine trees everywhere." You mused as they smirked "What Was Your Favorite Place?" Blue scooted in his seat.

"Waterfall, it was a dark cave with glowing stones on the ceiling, they had this luminescent flowers that repeated the last thing they heard. We wished on them, since we didn't have stars." Why were you letting them get to know you? You'd disappear soon and they forget you. 

"sounds nice, wish we could see it." Sans mumbled looking out the window. "I could take you sometime. It's empty now, obviously." He looked at you, his face unreadable "REALLY!?" Blue cheered as you nodded "Yeah sure... have to be in a few months though. Got stuff lined up." You looked at him, his pupils were stars again, the hell is wrong with this kid? Him and Papyrus nodded repeatedly making it clear they wished to see it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Breakfast had ended, you spit ways to get on with your day, Sans reminded you to call them if anything happened, he repeatedly told you before you were out of ear shot, he then messaged you a reminder as you made your way to your second favorite place. 

Grillby looked at you unamused. It was Monday, his day off, he was cleaning the bar and restocking though when you popped onto your stool. "Hey hotmen." You greeted, he was use to you popping out of no where. Out of all monsters, Grillby knew of your magic abilities. He always remembered them too regardless of resets. "What is it?" He leaned on the counter looking you over. He noticed the bags under your sockets had returned, that was never a good sign. "Can't I just come in to greet a pal o mine?" You mused, your forever smile was strained, wait? Smile... where was your face mask? That too, was a bad sign. Something had happened.

"(Y/N)... what happened?" He asked, your sockets narrowed before ecto plasmic tears spilled from them, you jumped over the counter and gripping his sweater in your hands, crying into the fabric as he was taken aback by your actions. 

You never cry, you were always a strong monster, never showing what you really felt, hiding behind a mask, literally and figuratively, you hid away from others in fear of burdening them, he remembered you telling him about something, something only you could remember in great detail, that's all he remembered of that drunken talk with you that one night long ago. He hugged you softly. Rubbing your skull soothingly as your cried. 

When you had calmed down he offered to let you relax on his couch, you nodded and he carried you upstairs to his home. Fuku was out with a friend otherwise she would be talking to you nonstop, and you would hide again, hiding the fact you had just cried into her fathers chest, like it never happened. You were an odd monster.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" He handed you a bottle of honey mustard to which you took a small sip and put it onto the coffee table. Fuck, whatever it was, was BAD. You never refused or barely touched a bottle like that.

"If I do... I have a favor to ask after... it wont be good either, and you can refuse, I'll understand." You brought your knees up to your chest, he sat next to you and nodded "Go ahead." He waved you to continue. 

He listened to everything, you spoke in vivid detail of what happened, he felt his flames burn hotter. He wanted to burn the men to ashes for what they did, but he wanted to torture, scar, this roommate of yours before torching him to death. Your sockets had dulled out, your pinpricks were still there, but duller in color. Never a good sign, it showed just how much the situation had effected you. He was happy your other roommates helped you the best they could, but he knew it wasn't enough. "What was the request?" He brought you to him, pulling your form into his chest to cuddle you. He remembered you liked this.

You nuzzled into his chest. Scared to even ask, you knew it was wrong, disgusting to ask this, but Grillby was the only one you trusted enough to ask, you were repulsed by yourself to even suggest this. You looked up at him, his body was warmer, he must have been pissed.

"I-I... I still feel them... their hands... touching over my body... It's so gross... make it stop, please. I-I don't want to feel them anymore.. their under my clothes, gripping, rubbing... it's so nasty." You looked down to his chest trying to hold the tears "I tried bathing, washing them off but their still there! I can't get them to stop..." You gripped his sweater again, shaking your head. He was going to reject you, you knew this.

"What you are asking... it isn't healthy. You know this, correct?" His hold on you tightened as you nodded "I know... but I don't know what to do... what to think or who to go to for help... no monster therapists yet, no human wants monster clients." You confessed as he sighed. "I want you to truly think this over, if we go through with this, we can not go back." He rubbed your skull with his thumb, to which you leaned into the touch.

'Yes we can, resets can be a good thing sometimes.' You thought.

"Yes... I'm sure on this. Make them go away... please." He couldn't handle seeing you like this, it hurt him to see you like this. A once strong monste-NO- you were still strong, just wounded, needing to heal. He sighed again. Was he truly going to do this...? For you... a monster who was there when his wife passed, watched his child when he was working 3 different shifts to opened his bar, helped his child in school and was there for them. Yes... he wont regret this choice, even though it was wrong, even though he strongly disagreed with your idea, you could talk to someone, but you wont. Even though you could take time to recover with your loved once, you wont. He scooped you up in his arms and carried you to his room. "If at any point, you wish me to stop, just say so." He placed you on the bed, you looked up at him and nodded, he leaned down to capture your teeth in a kiss, you wrapped your arms around his neck as he gently pushed you down onto the bed. 

It was like old times again.


	5. Heaven Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Humans!

Narrative~

 

A hard thud was heard from inside the kitchen. All the lights in the house were off except the oven light and a few candles on the table. A figure circled around a chair with a person bound to it by rope. The figure was draped in a blue hoodie and basketball shorts.

"you really thought i was gonna let you get away with this?" A lazy tone passed his lips as he paused to look down at the taller human in the knock over chair. 

Edge lay there staring up at him with pure rage, his limbs had burn marks from trying to get out of the ropes. "I Have No Idea What You Are Talking About, Sans." He spat bitterly at the lazy human.

"i heard your talk with (Y/N), this morning. you're behind the reason for what happened to her." Sans pocketed his hands into his hoodie looking down at Edge with no true intent to free him. "i have plans for you. karmas a bitch and all that." He smirked down at Edge.

"Let Me Go You Meet Sack!" He growled. The only reason he lowered his voice was due to the fact if the others found out he was so easily tied to a chair his reputation around the city would be tarnished. He growled up at the male with pure malice. 

"no way, i just said i have plans for you." Sans walked over to the table with a few items on it, a few surgical equipment and a few intimidating sex toys "you'll get to feel how she feels. congrats." He looked the items over "the same is happened to your friends. Stretch and Red have them." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You woke to the familiar noise of flames crackling, and warm hands placed on your hip bone. You hadn't felt this in a while. Warm arms, warm body, great sex. You missed it, having a relationship with Grillby was the best thing for you. Of course he was your second choice next to Toriel. Whenever Toriel got back with Asgore, you went to Grillby, you had felt bad when you first tried it, but they never remembered anyway after a reset, so your guilt and shame slowly faded but your feelings always stayed for them. You cherished them both dearly, at first it was to see if they would forget an intimate relationship, trying to find a way to trigger their memories through it, it was a failed experiment.  

Next time you did it, was the first time you got rejected by Tori. You had asked her out through a joke while on what you felt was a date, but was actually a friendly hang out, Grillby was your go to man then, then after that he always was. The next reset you started a relationship with him from the bat. Buttered him up with daily visits and jokes, asked him out and boom, got a fire man in bed and one of the best relationships you had, had. 

Though it never lasted, a reset would always happen no matter how happy you were, no matter how far along you were in a relationship... or pregnancy. It always stripped away your time, and their memories of it ever happening. You were always hesitant after that, done playing with their emotions, letting them go on oblivious to what was happening behind the scenes, it hurt you. Never getting to keep your joy, your happiness. 

Moments like these, that reminded you of the past. They brought back a small smile to your eternal grin. You wiggled backwards into the fire elemental. He let out a soft groan before tightening his hold on you "Are you awake yet?" His voice was playful as you hummed "Nope."

He chuckled lowly before leaning down to nuzzle your cheek with his "Wake up, I have to open the bar again for the night." He complained with no real care. "How about one final go, then I will leave you." You rolled over a bit, the hand placed on your hip moved to wrap around your pelvis as you looked at the fire man. He looked down at you before sighing "You always fall asleep afterwards, why should I humor you?" He rolled over onto his back. A devious thought crossed your mind.

"I'll leave after, I swear." You rolled over before crawling up his body, straddling his hips, you never did need a blanket when with him. His form stiffened (heh) as he looked up at you. He always loved watching you on top like this. You leaned down and licked his neck with your magic tongue, he let out a low grunt, gripping your hip bones tightly. "Com'on Grillbabe, I'll even do all the work." You nipped a few places before pulling away. 

The pressure against your pelvis was clear he was losing his control. "Fine you determined skeleton. One more round." He panted out before lifting you from his form, only to crash you down onto his member. You shudder at the feeling and moan out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"See ya hotmen." You waved the bartender off before flipping the closed sign to open and leaving the bar all together. You felt good, better even. You could feel his heated hands all over your body instead of those... 

You will never regret anytime spent with Grillby in any sort of intimacy. You missed it, you refused to lead him on like that ever again, same with Tori, it hurt you and if their is still a chance for them to remember, the possibility of them remembering everything was there. Remembering the genocides, remembering you toying with them to find a way to trigger them to remember, remembering you... you shook your head before that last thought and kept walking.

You pulled out your phone to see a few messages from Sans, Red and Stretch. Blue and Papyrus must be at work.

They were all worried about you, you had been gone for a few hours, you messaged claiming to be on your way back home. It wasn't a lie. They informed you some relatives of theirs had showed up, staying for the week on business and were there till dinner. They thought you should know before walking in on even more human males.

Great... you never were a human monster, you preferred your solitude. With a heavy sigh you marched towards your new home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you got home, you stood on the porch. 'Should you knock? You live here... is it weird? Why are you even questioning it? Just relax... just your roommates and their relatives... You got this...'

'Oh like when you had the judgment hall!? Ha! You died over and over idiot.'

You whined at the thought, pulling out the face mask from your pocket you tied it behind you skull before waltzing into the building. You were greeting... with an odd sight.

Sans and Stretch were on the couch, Blue and Papyrus in the kitchen, indicated by the clatter of pots and pans. Edge was no where to bee seen and the two relatives were on the floor... wrestling? You fucking hope that is what they were doing.

These two looked much like Red and Edge, but taller and skinnier. The shorter one had a red pullover hoodie, the strings had bones at the ends, black jeans and red shoes. His brother-you assume- was much taller, wearing a red turtle neck with black pants. The shorter had a scar down his right eye and the  other had two over his left eye. 

The shorter was on top trying to pin the others arms down. "Come on Bro let me pick the damn movie!" He growled out as you closed the door behind you. The knob clicking stilled the air as they all turned to you. "oh hey. welcome home." Stretch waved at you lazily.

"Yeah... um... whats for dinner?" Wow this is awkward. "TACOS!" Blue cheered from the kitchen to answer you. "Oh... yum." You shifted in your spot looking away from everyone "well don't just stand there, come sit." Sans motioned for you to sit between him and Stretch on the couch. "those two are Ash and Soot. the relatives we mentioned." Sans introduced you. The two looked at you with nods before going back to arguing. 

"so how ya feel?" Sans mumbled as you sat down. You shrugged "Not bad, not good. Can't complain." 

He and Stretch frowned at your words.  "Edge is at a friends. be staying there for a while." Stretch pulled out his vape pen and inhaled. You watched the two humans wrestling, they didn't seem to be trying to hard, what were they even arguing about anyway. Though deep down you were happy Edge wasn't going to be around for a while. 

As they fought Papyrus came out to announce dinner was done. You all piled over to the table. Their were two extra chairs for the guests. They were across from yours. 

With everyone seated and eating the new humans looked you over, meeting your gaze a few times before looking away. Small talk was had before the shorter ones gaze fell onto you "So... skeleton monster... and here I thought I saw it all." He mused leaning forward as his brother smacked him over the head "DON'T BE RUDE, IDIOT." He shouted before looking at you "FORGIVE MY IDIOTIC BROTHER, MISS?" He questioned your gender. "No, it's fine. And yes... Miss is fine." You mumbled looking at the table. He looked so much like Edge.

"You make it seem like Miss isn't to right either." The shorter one raised a brow dodging the hit from his brother. "Stop trying to hit me Soot! You bastard." He grumbled in anger. 

"I mean... I can go by both gender roles..." You tried to change the tone. Everyone looked at you in shock, some curious. "REALLY? IS THAT A MONSTER THING?" Papyrus questioned.

"Depends. I... ugh... I can use my magic to form my genitals. So... I can go by either or none. Some monsters prefer it one way or the other. But of course what's in someones pants doesn't define them...I just prefer to go by female pronouns." Why the hell did you say that? Lewd sinner skeleton!

The innocent humans flushed and started eating again while the others looked yo over. The door was slammed opened and in stepped a drenched Red. Dripping water everywhere. "fucking raining cats and dogs!" He growled peeling away his drenched jacket "I'LL GO GRAB YOU A TOWEL AND CLOTHES!" Blue shot up from his chair before bolting up the stairs. "oh great... you two assholes are here." He glared at the relatives before turning to strip of his other clothes. "RED! MISS (Y/N) IS HERE! DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF HER!" Papyrus scolded "no dice, or do ya want me ta drip all over tha house, you'll be tha one ta clean it, i'm just tryin ta be nice and make less of a mess fur ya." He dropped all his wet clothes into one pile as Blue came back with clean towels and clothes. You looked at your plate feeling someone watch you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Because of the rain Soot and Ash had to stay, they couldn't make it to their hotel in the storm with the lightening claiming the sky. You all sat in chairs or couches watching an action movie, you were slowly drifting in and out of thought as well as sleep. You were pinned between Stretch and Sans once more as Soot, Ash and Red claimed the love seat. Blue and Papyrus were laying on the floor with a bunch of blankets and pillows they brought down for the guests. 

Cars were blowing up on screen as your sockets lulled shut. You felt your head lean to once side and crash into a soft fluff hoodie as you passed out. 

Sans didn't mind that you crashed on him, he two as well as Stretch were out cold. Action movies weren't their thing to much. 

As the movie came to an end Ash pointed out the three sleeping figures on the couch, Papyrus grabbed a thick blanket and placed it over the three of them before yawning himself. Blue followed suit. They agreed it was time for bed, they helped Soot and Ash get settled before heading to bed.

Ash noticed how the street lights from outside bounced off your skull in the softest of ways, it was a nice view. He wanted to get to know you better, Soot had mentioned how he was curious about you too, he would have to hurry. The others were showing signs of finding you interesting too, he didn't like competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeavenFell AU.
> 
> Ash- Sans
> 
> Soot- Papyrus
> 
> There should be more fanfics of heavenfell... just my opinion.


	6. Shenanigans at your Convenience

It had been a lazy day. Ash and Soot were still around town but slept at their hotel and visited during the day. You learned Soot worked as a waiter and hoped to be promoted. Ash worked various jobs and couldn't actually keep one down. Ash would often visit just to talk to you, you would have found this odd if he didn't claim he was just curious about monsters. Though you didn't really believe it. 

Currently you were sitting on the couch reading a book that held no true interest to you. Stretch was out and Blue and Papyrus were at work. You were use to being lazy, you loved doing nothing, but this was to much of nothing. Red came down with Ash, Sans following behind they seem just as bored, seeing you they instantly lightened up "hey doll, wanna do something." Red asked rounding the couch to lean on it. Over the weeks he had grown to accept you in the house, Edge... did not. He kept away from you and never uttered a word towards you or in your presence.

Closing your book you turned to look at him. Both males were leaning on the back of the couch over towards you, their arms rested on its top as they looked you over. "Depends.... what is the thing you were thinking of?" You raised a bone brow at them as their smirks grew. 

"Going to the store and doing stupid... reckless shit." Ash shrugged with a devious smile. 

Thinking it over you shrugged "Sure why not... you're brothers don't know what you have planned do they?" You put your book on the coffee table and stood. You hadn't been stupid and reckless in... well years, this should be fun. "nope. if they did they would stop us or follow us for responsibilities sake." Red explained with a dulled tone. 

"Alright, what store and what we gonna do? Any ideas?" You headed tot he door as they followed. "Thinking Walmart. It's big enough for mischief." Ash spoke as you opened the door. "Oh... nice idea." You walked out and in a blink you were outside the Walmart parking lot." They halted in their movements and look at the giant building in shock "Short cut. Now let's go!" You rolled your eyes and chuckled before going into the store. They ran after you once the shock passed. "that was awesome!" Red complimented.

"Not really, I do that all the time." You blush under your mask. 

The store was massive. A few people but not a crowd thankfully. "so what first?" Red looked around through the aisles trying to find something to do. "Hide and seek?" You questioned heading down the book and card aisle "Why the hell not." Ash shrugged as Red thought about it before nodding "sure, whose seeking first?" You pulled out a coin "Heads or tales, I go against the loser. Winner is safe to hide"

As you flipped Red picked heads for perverted reasons your assumed.

It landed on tales, Ash won and took off to hide.  

Red verses Sans. Head, Sans won and walked off to hid.

Heads was your pick and it was tales again. You had to seek and Red took off instantly. 

About an hour of hunting took place, Red was hiding in a coat rake, his feet were out so he was an easy spot, he followed as you looked for Ash and Sans. You had checked foods, clothes and electronics, you asked Red to check the bathroom near electronics, he found Sans sound asleep in the big stall. All that was left was gardening outside. You walked out to see him sitting on a shelve feeding a squirrel. You laughed at the sight "Finally, thought I would be stuck up here for ever." He jumped down and dusted himself off. "what now doll?" Red pocketed his hands looking at you "I want to hide. I'll even let you guys try to find me. Count to 20." You waved them off as you ran back inside. 

Where to hide...? Where to hide? They had some old Halloween decorations out... you could pretend to be one, no you have clothes on it would be to obvious. 

Down the pet aisle you went when you saw it. The perfect spot for someone as tiny as you. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"The hell did she go?" Red walked around with his hands pocketed. They had been looking for (Y/N) for about 15 minutes, the store was huge, where could a skeleton monster be hiding. "Did we check the pets?" Ash looked through some clothes rakes trying to catch sight of a bony white figure inside. "don't dink so." Red turned and headed to pets supply with Ash right behind him.

The turned into the aisle, no sign of her. They were about to turn back when Ash grabbed his sleeve. Red turned to see him pointed forward with a strained smirk on his face "wha is it?" He followed his pointer finger to see a dog house on the top shelve. It was red wood with a fuzzy carpet. Inside he saw two legs clothed in fabric from your leggings, he noticed your slippers too. You had your feet propped up, your back must be on the other side behind the little wall next to the little door. "alright, come out with yur hands up, we got cha surrounded." Red shouted with a smirk. You feet flinched at the sudden noise as Ash laughed walking over to the shelve.

You head popped out "Aw I thought you wouldn't find me for at least an hour." You whined crawling out a bit making a reach motion to Ash who opened his arms for you to jump down. 

You placed your arms onto his shoulder, he gripped your ribs gently and helped you down, you gave a soft thank you as his face flushed a light red. "Next on the list?" Ash covered his face with his turtle neck looking away from you. "Hmmmm either kick some balls around or jousting with carts." You mused as the looked you over with shock. Who knew you were childish. "i like the sound of jousting." Sans mused taking your hand and headed tot he front for some carts. "i pick (Y/N) as my partner." He declared as the others narrowed their eyes. 

"Not fair! We should toss for it again!" Ash ran after you two. 

Sans refused and picked you up and placed you down on the cart handing you a pull noodle as Red got in the other cart. Ash got behind. You were both placed at each end of the store staring the others down "Ya sure you can run?" You  mused pulling your hood up "oh yeah. might be winded after, but i can." Sans gripped the handle 

"READY!"

"SET!"

"GO!"

You shouted as both males took off. They bolted as fast as they could as you and Red pointed your noodles at the other. "go ahead an back down Sans!" Red shouted as they inched closer.

Just a few more feet "never!" Sans shouted as the carts collided and you smacked Red in the face as he hit your shoulder. You weren't finished, standing you you started wacking Red over and over with the noodle, Ash and Red started laughing watching you beat down Red. He got onto his knees hitting you back. Sans and Ash had pulled away just to watch, the cart started to wiggle under your movements and in the next moment you tumbled down into Reds cart. 

His back hit the cart as you landed between his legs. You had landed on your own knees and face planted into his chest. His arms had instinctively wrapped around your back. Sans and Ash rushed up to check on you, worry graced their features "You ok!?" Ash looked you over he couldn't see any damage but you nodded "Yeah, sorry Red." You pulled away to see the male blushing harshly, he pulled his hoodie up and mumbled an ok. 

"let me help you out." Sans held the cart so you could get out, Ash held his hand out for support as you got down. Red stayed put for a few before getting out himself. You body shook a bit from the sudden shock but other then that you were fine. "maybe we should leave, enough excitement for one day." Sans suggested.

"Yeah get that thing outta here." An elder gentlemen spoke, he was looking at a few toy items, possibly for the child that stood near him. Red suddenly whipped his head around "excuse you?" His tone was deep and hollow of any emotion.

"I said get that THING outta here. We don't want it in our stores. Next thing you know their being running in politics." He gave you a hard look of disgust. Ash and Sans stood in front of you glaring at the old man. "Why don't you just bite the dust all ready old man." Ash barked as Red nodded. "Guys come one, it's spine." You tried to joke the racism away, grabbing at Reds jacket and pulling, they wouldn't move.

"I have a few years left sonny. I would love to see those creatures go extinct before me." He scuffed as Red took a step forward. "ya want me to chip a few years off old man?" Red growled out ripping himself from your grip." 

"kill joy." Sans gripped Reds waist in replace of your own hold. "I'm a kill joy? What about you and that thing, playing around in a store, both annoying and disgusting, humans should not intermingle with... them." His words held venom as his harsh gaze moved to you then back to a shelve. You flinched under his gaze before moving behind Ash a bit more. You didn't want a humans hatred filled eyes on you like that again... it felt so wrong. 

"We don't mine her at all, or her kind. Your thoughts are sick and unwelcome. Come on, let's leave." Ash took your wrist gently before turning to leave, the others followed. The man spoke something but it fell on deaf ears to you as you let Ash drag you.

You passed the aisle full of towels and toilet paper when you pulled from Ash. His arm was dragged with you, he didn't want to leg go so he turned to you "What's wrong?" His eyes were soft once they landed on you. "I want... they'res still something I want to do..." You mumbled as they looked at you. Ash let you go, you instantly went over to a shelve and started removing the paper towels and placing them on the floor.

Two shelves empty on the bottom level you started restocking but only the front, you put the left overs on the top shelve and made an opening big enough to crawl through. Doing so before popping your head out and gesturing them to follow.

"Did this chick just make a towel fort?" Ash questioned as they lined up at the entrance and slowly entered. Yep their was enough space for all five of you to lay down during the creation you had teleported away for some blankets and pillows and lined the hard cold shelve with them. "you want to sleep in the store?" Red smirked at the idea as you nodded. "I can just use a short cut to leave when we get caught." You shrugged.

"Here I got an idea, Sans lay down first." Ash ordered, Sans did as asked, laying down in the middle of the shelve before Ash took the side closest to the towel wall, Red to the one against the shelve wall. "Now if it'ts ok with you, lay on Sans. This will be easier to sleep." Ash grabbed a pillow before watching you.

You weren't freaked out, over the weeks of living with them and getting to know them, you trusted them more, you trusted them all to a limit, same for the others minus Edge. You shrugged and crawled up Sans body, straddling his hips before Red threw a blanket over your forms. You all nestled in for some needed sleep. Playing in a store could really make someone sleepy. 


	7. Your Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's gleam into your past relations, shall we?

The room was warm, you could feel a thin blanket placed over your naked form. You nuzzled into the pillow when you felt a warm hand being placed on your ecto stomach. "How do you feel, love?" A smooth voice whispered lowly as the hand rubbed your tummy. "M'fine. Might be strong enough to get up today." You cracking a socket open to see the fire elemental looking down at you with a soft smile.

"Please don't strain yourself. If you can't manage to get out of bed Fuku will be more then happy to help you around the house again today." He removed his hand from your swollen stomach and stood. "I'll be fine. I want to see everyone again." You started to sit up, Grillby moved towards you and helped you, you snorted at his action "I'm pregnant, not handicap." He rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss your foreskull. "Just take it easy, please. I have to head down to the bar, Fuku will be home from school in a few minutes, have her help you with anything." He turned and left you alone in the room. 

With a huff you swung your legs over the beds edge. You clung to the blanket that was around your form, the belly glowed brightly as you stood "Be nice to mommy today, kid." You mused down at it flinging the blanket over your shoulder and moving to the full body mirror to see your form. 

You were small, your magic had formed a magic stomach that gave a soft blue glow, inside was a tiny inverted white SOUL. Your magic had run below your ribs and down your legs a bit, forming an ecto body of sorts. You remember when it first happened, you freaked out. Waking up next to Grillby with more weight to your bones, you freaked out waking the poor elemental, he was joyed to see you carrying a child of his inside you, took a few moments for his words to register but when they did you cried tears of joys.

8 months later and here you were, one month left then you get to see your child. You couldn't wait, a child, you were having a child. A first for you, ever sense resets you refused to have any meaningful relations, but you had been up on the surface for 2 years, Frisk had promised no more, that they had played out all endings to their little adventure so you trusted them and started dating Grillby, then bonded and now carrying his child. You smiled at the thought as you got dressed.

Throwing on a loose sun dress and a pastel hoodie you made your way to the kitchen for a bottle of honey mustard then headed down the stairs to the bar. Exiting the bar kitchen and into the actually bar you were greeted with Fuku, Grillbys first and so far only child. She smiled at you, she had gotten use to you being with her father, though she refused to calling your mom, which you understood and didn't mind. "Hey! How ya feel?" She looked you over "M'fine, a bit stronger toady. Thought I'd see everyone while I could." You shrugged. 

Skeleton monsters used up magic to form the ecto body, it left them weak and defenseless, Grillby refused to allow you to leave the bar without him and to stay home when you didn't have anything else to do. He was so protective of you. "Well ok. Just don't over do it, call me if you need me." She waved bye heading up the stairs as you pushed the kitchen door open and were greeted with familiar faces and scents.

"Hey!" The dog guards greeted, wagging their tails as you took your stool near the counter. Grillby looked you over before smiling "How ya feeling?" Dogamy questioned as the others looked at you curiously. "' I feel good. Fatter then what I am use to, but good." You mused with a smile "How much longer?" Dogaressa asked with a head tilt "Just one more month." Her tail started to wag faster "Can't wait to see them!" Doggo mentioned with a burning dog biscuit hanging out of his muzzle "Me either, 9 months is to long for me." You laughed turning to face Grillby.

Just as you were about to tell a flirtations pun to your hot man your vision went blurry and you blacked out.  

You were startled by a familiar alarm blaring next to your skull. You groaned slamming your hand down and cracking the alarm into silence, sitting up groggily you took in your surroundings. Wood walls, wood floors, a run down mattress with dirty sheets, self sustaining trash tornado in the corner, dirty hoodies and shorts on the floor next to the over flowing basket... yep, you were home... underground...

You shot up, your bare feet clanking against the wood as you looked your form over. Your ecto body was gone, bare bones, your SOUL lurched at the idea as tears rolled down your sockets. They reset even though they said they wouldn't. They reset after they promised they wouldn't. They reset.

They reset.

They reset.

They reset.

They reset.

Your body heaved forward as you screamed out in anger and frustration, collapsing to your knees you sobbed into your bony hands. Your whole body rattled in sorrow and hatred as you cried. They took your husband from you! They took your unborn baby from you! You felt your magic swell at the thought, you would never hold that baby in your arms, you would never hear its first cry as it entered the world, you would never make Grillby the family he wants... you would never be freed from the resets, you could never trust Frisk with their word again. 

They knew, they fucking knew you were pregnant, it's why you had asked about the resets, you needed verbal conformation they would NOT take away your chance at being a mom. They lied, they lied and took your happiness!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You met Frisk at the bridge like always. But you attacked, over and over, every time they returned you slaughtered them. They would fight, they would show mercy, it was the judgment hall during a genocide all over. The snow was tainted with their blood over and over as you crushed their body with bones, blasted them with your Gaster Blasters, even choked them with your bare hands. They would ask why you did it, they would ask why you were hurting them during a pacifist run, your tears would reappear and you would tell them they took everything from you. They didn't deserve to live after killing an innocent child.

It was weeks, months even. Your anger had never left you but over time you let them through, freeing the monsters, you didn't meet them at the hall either, they just went passed and into Asgores castle and freed everyone. You wondered how long it would be till the next reset. You would just have to get use to being alone and loveless. Maybe Grillby would like to have a a friends with benefits relationship... or maybe he wants a real one... you wont go through with it though, you wont hurt him again even though you will be the only one who remembers. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Happy annivers-tori." You handed the goat queen a box as she laughed at your pun "My word." She giggled taking it from you "Thank you my dear." She gently untied the ribbon and tore the paper to see a silk box opening it before her face flushed and her eyes watered "Oh stars. It is so beautiful." She pulled the necklace out, it a whole heart made of two different halves, one was cyan blue with other purple. "Made it myself... glad you like it." You rubbed your neck sheepishly "You made it?" She put the box down and leaned forward as you shook your head yes. "Took a while... t-the metal wouldn't bend the way I wanted sometimes. Had to start over a few times." You confessed as she scooped you up under your arms and held you to her chest.

Your face flushed as she nuzzled the top of your head "Oh thank you sugar skull! My gift wont be nearly as nice now though..." She put you down gently before looking away with a frown. "Hey now, no need. I got the best gift." She looked down at you confused "Not everyone can say they got the best pie maker and cook as their special lover." You gave her a wink. 

Her face flushed again, you hadn't said a pun when you said that, that meant you took that claim seriously. If you don't joke then you're being honest. She learned that after a few months of being with you. "Oh dear." She gave a gentle smile before leaning down and kissing your foreskull. "You truly are a sweet skeleton." Your face flushed at her words as you started to stutter out a response, she laughed at your reaction. "Come, let's go home, that's where your present is." 

As you walked your vision went spotty again, you body stiffened before you blacked out again. Your alarm went off and you growled, smashing it into pieces this time. 

You never did find out what Toriel had gotten you.

You met her at the door like always, passing jokes back and forth, laughing. Trying to reach that old bond you had on the surface, knowing she wouldn't remember, hoping you could start anew with her.

When the monsters were freed once more you set dates to hang with the old goat. She was a s graceful as she always was, and always so kind. The day you planned to confess... was the worst. You had made plans to meet at a cafe, she said she had some great news to share. When you took your spots at the table she instantly couldn't hold it in anymore, with that familiar smile you loved seeing on her face she told you.

"I am giving Asgore one more chance."

Your world grayed out as you faked a smile for her "Really? I wish ya the best." She hummed happily as she brought up other basic conversations, to which you added and made it seem like your SOUL didn't just hurt all over. You said your good byes after walking her home and you instantly took a short cut home. Your world was taken from you once more, but this time... it wasn't Frisks fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a bonus chapter, I didn't really know how to bring up past relations, so I figured why not do this. There will be more exploration into your past relationships and such, but I needed a stepping stone to see where I could go with this. This is canon also, sooo... yeah. x3


	8. Cabin Fever Pt; 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a vacation! Even though nothing major has fucking happened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update.

"CANNONBALL!" A huge splash followed after the claim. "U-undyne careful!" A nervous squeaked exclaimed near you. You watched the fish lady resurface with a prideful smirk "Sorry babe! Couldn't help it. " She cackled happily. "I am so glad you were able to join us, (Y/N)." Toriels gentle voice reached your ear holes. Your soul fluttered at the sound as you turned to her "Y-yeah me too. I'm sure the guys'll live it here too." You rubbed your neck sheepishly. "When they gonna get here! I'm growing impatient!" Undyne shouted from the lake. "They should be here in a few." You answered.   

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"a trip to the lake?" Sans questioned from his spot across from you, you two were playing chess while the others watched tv. "Yeah, my monster friends want to meet you guys. They are renting a cabin up the mountain, near the lake. It's sorta like a mansion cabin, enough rooms for everyone." You moved your pawn forward "actually we could crash with a few relatives, they have a cabin near the lake too." Stretch spoke from the couch "How many relatives you guys got?" You chuckled as sans cornered your knight. 

"to many." He sighed "Well, you're relatives are welcome to join us, ya know if you want to go." You moved your king out of his rooks path as he hummed "sure why not. we need a vacation." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So how many will be joining us?" Asgore spoke from his spot on the other side of Tori. "Let's see..." your bring up your fingers and start counting "Sans, Papyrus, Stretch, Blue, Red and Edge, Ash and Soot will be joining for the day as well, then the other two relatives they mentioned. So 10, then 8 after since Ash and Soot have to leave later today." Undyne swam closer to shore before stopping short "Their names are weird."

"Yeah but their nice... for the most part... um... Red and Edge are uncomfortable with monsters though." You confessed. The others looked over at you "Oh?" Asgore raised a brow "Yeah. Stretch and Sans forced them to come so they could get use to our kind. Just be nice obviously and don't take their harsh demeanor to heart." You warned them. Toriel frowned at the news but nodded as did Asgore. 

Silence overtook the group for a few, you took in the scenery. The lake was pure and clear, their were trees below it, must have been part of a forest that got flooded, like an under water world down there. The trees lined the shore with dense forest, the cabins were a short car ride north on the other end of the lake, behind the tree line, you could barely make them out. 

Some cars were heard pulling up into the graveled parking space a few feet form the lake "Finally! I hope that's them!" Undyne scowled from the water.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I CAN'T  WAIT TO MEET (Y/N)S MONSTER FRIENDS!" Papyrus spoke as he unbuckled. He had driven Sans, Stretch and Blue, in the other car was Edge and Red as well as Ash and Soot. They had left their bags at their 'relatives' who were following behind them "YEAH I HOPE THEY ARE AS FRIENDLY AS HER!" Blue cheered opening his door. They had their swimwear under their normal clothes. Sans and Stretch had already gotten out to grab the food and towels "hey you two, watch Red and Edge. don't want them to be offensive or rude." Stretch as the young brothers who nodded in agreement before getting out and locking the car.

The others met up with them and they all walked down the wooden stairs leading to the lake. At the bottom of the stairs they were met with a familiar skeleton, they felt their faces flush at the sight of her. 

She was wearing a strapless thin crop top that covered her first few rips and a basic bikini bottoms. Black with pastel colors splatted on them. Over top she had a transparent sleeveless hoodie, she was missing a face mask too so they could see her eternal grin which they only saw a few times while she was eating. The sun bounced off her bones in such a lovely way. Her arms were crossed as she tilted her head at them "Hey guys. Took ya long enough." She joked as they made their way down the stairs.  

"yeah sorry bout that, Red refused to get up on time. took Edge jumping on him to wake up then he had to pack. plus our relatives were still asleep when we got their to put our stuff up." Stretch pat your head as he passed you "Undyne was growing impatient, where are your relatives?" She looked passed them to see if she could spot them "on their way, we have an extra guest too... one of our others... decided to visit so.. sorry about that." Sans passed you as Papyrus and Blue hugged you in greeting. Red and Edge passed you with scowls.

When they got to the lake their were met with two goat monsters, a little yellow lizard typing away at a computer and a fish lady in the lake."Finally you punks get here! Thought you would ditch us!" She swam to shore and stood. Her wet blue scales shined in the sun as she walked up to them. "Introductions!" She demands at you with a narrowed look. 

"Right! Alright!" You got in front of them and started pointing. 

"Meet Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Alphys and Undyne. Asgore and Toriel our the king and queen of monsters, Alphys is our former royal scientist and Undyne was captain of the royal guard." They smiled and nodded to the humans.

"As for the humans," you gestured to them.

"Sans and his brother Papyrus, Stretch and his brother Blue, Red and his brother Edge. The others will be here soon." They waved as Blue and Papyrus greeted with enthusiasm "IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" They took Asgore and Undynes hands in greeting.

Some time passed as they got to know each other. So far everyone was at peace, Red and Edge stayed away and did their own things. Sans and Tori had a pun off, driving everyone insane, you would add every once and while but mainly just read your joke book. Blue and Papyrus were playing in the lake with Undyne and Frisk, Blue was on Paps shoulders, Frisk on Undynes and they tried to push the other off into the water. Another car was heard pulling into the gravel Stretch stood up and made his way to the stairs "wanna meet our relatives?" He asked as he passed you. You marked your spot and stood, running to catch up with his long strides. 

At the top you saw three more humans, they seemed to be bickering. Once was tall as Stretch, the other was about as tall as his chest, and the other dwarfed them in height. They seemed to look like the others too. But they had scars, the shortest had two on his face, from his eyes one had a scar down to his mouth and up his head, same with the second tallest. The third tallest had a massive scar on the right of his head, it looked like it was once painful. "Oui Stretch! Settle something for us." The tallest spoke. You hid behind him, suddenly spooked by the tall figures. 

"what are you fighting about now." Stretch rubbed his nearly white, blond hair as he sighed.

"So last night we were watching this action movie, right, well dumbass here said the girl wasn't hot at all, but the chick had massive D cups and a rocken ass." The tallest pointed to the shortest when addressing him as dumbass. "So? Everyone has their tastes, Brass. Yours' is just repulsive." Stretch pocketed his hands into his swim trunks as the shortest eyes landed on you "Whose your friend there?" He tilted his head to you. 

"Oh, are new roommate. They wont hurt ya, go ahead introduce yourself." He moved to the side for them to see your more clearly. All threes sets of eyes landed on you curiously "I'm (Y/N).... nice to meet you." You pocketed your own hands into your hoodie looking at the ground, why were you so shy all of a sudden? 

"Nice to meet you too, Miss (Y/N). My names Green and this is my brother G, the others name is Brass." The second tallest  spoke, his voice was deep and smooth like Stretches but more clear and awake sounding. He  held his hand out to you, you hesitated but took it "Welp.... the others are waiting, let's go." After shaking his hand you headed back down the stairs as they grabbed their things. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the final introductions everyone did whatever once more. You moved to the hammock as Asgore got the fire started for hot dogs and such. You hadn't even noticed you lulled to sleep but a few humans did.

Ash watched you sleep, you looked so cute, your hands were on your ribs, you laid on your back and your ribs rose and fell as you breathed. He didn't understand how a magical skeleton needed to breath, hell he didn't care. He just found it fascinating, he admits he likes you. He couldn't get you out of his head, even at work he finds himself thinking of you, wondering when he can see you again, and he knows the others felt the same. 

Since you came into their lives they found you fascinating, they were drawn to you for some reason, it was like they knew you had secrets they wanted in on. Plus you were so adorable to them, a little skeleton with sass,plus you were so sweet and kind to them. Even to those asshole Red and Edge. Yeah he and his own brother disliked monsters, and they were going to give you a hard time when they visited, but once they say you... fuck that idea, you were to sweet for that kinda negativity. 

When Sans told him what Edge did... yeah he was half the reason why Edge stayed at a friends for nearly a month. After Sans had finished with him, he added to his hell. He turned to see the other watching your sleep, not as obvious as him, they still tried to do their own things but it didn't go unnoticed by him. Sans would walk over to you to pick up some sticks for the fire and linger before heading back. The others would check on you from whatever task they were doing a little to frequently. 

Even the new humans looked at you, Brass would walked passed you a lot like Sans, but just walk back and forth, Green would check on you from his conversation with Asgore by the fire, G... he was creepy about it. He was talking to Alphys about something but his gaze was nearly glued to your slumbering form. Ash found it annoying but not much he could do, he moved his gaze to the innocent humans, Papyrus had thrown a dry towel over you, not sure if you felt temperature and knowing it was getting cold with the night, Blue put a pillow under your skull. 

When everyone sat around the fire he thought it best to wake you for dinner. As he approached he heard you whining lowly. Actually your sockets were twitching, were you dreaming? Nightmare? He gently shook you, you sockets instantly flashed open with a purple glow before you gathered your surroundings and having them dull, your sockets were empty then in a blink your pin pricks came back.  

Ash blushed at how cute he thought that was as he stared down at you, you yawned softly closing one of your sockets as you did so "What's up?" 

He shook his head before answering "Fires started... dinner. Thought I'd wake you up so you could eat." He stood straighter as you sat up in the hammock "Oh yum... could you... carry me? My legs are numb." You spoke sheepishly "Oh uh sure." He gently scooped you in his arms carrying you to the fire and placing you in a free spot before sitting down himself. Conversations where going around, people would chime in before going to another one, everyone got a say, even Red and Edge, edge (heh) into some of them as they ate. You were still sleepy, you had a nightmare about that night you leaned against Soot who was next to you and his brother on the other side as you ate. He stiffened the moment it happened but calmed down, Ash seemed annoyed with it but didn't voice anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing and I love it!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nQho77hQQw


	9. Cabin Fever Pt: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingdings?

"Ah~!" A choked moan sounded through the room as you collapsed atop of Grillby. Your head landed on the top of his sternum, his warm hands rubbed your sore hip bones as you felt his cock twitch inside of you, still spilling his seed into you. You two laid there bathing in the afterglow of your hot sex session, it was late, actually it was early, around 3 in the morning. You had a rough nightmare and needed someone inside you to forget it all. You nuzzled into the elementals chest, his soul humming harshly from the work out. 

"This is not healthy, (Y/N)." His voice was low as he brought a hand up to stroke your skull. "So true, but do you really wish to stop?"

"Yes."

His response cause you to stiffen, you pulled your tired form from him to look him in the eyes. His face said it all. He genuinely wished to stop. He met your gaze before looking away, his grip on your hips loosened before he looked at you again "I have found a human... she comes to the bar often and makes me happy to see her, I wish to ask her out but if we keep doing this..." He gestured to your still connected bodies "...it wont be fair to her, I need to know this will stop."

You looked him over, your soul hurt. He finally found someone else to replace you, you wondered what this human was like. Was she kind and caring? You wanted Grillby to have the best in a possible mate. You forced a smile and nodded before lifted your boy from him, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing your scattered clothes near its end "Sure thing hotmen. I wont come around for this service anymore. But I still expect my fries and burgs ya know." You started getting dressed, slipping into your slippers you heard the bed creak under his weight "Thank you for understanding."

Just as you were to speak your phone buzzes to life.  _ ~~(Megalovania intensifies)~~_

"Oh.. gotta take this." You tapped the accept call button and put it to your ear as you grabbed your jacket.

"Yellow?"

"Oh sure... yeah be there soon..."

"It is... nah I can walk on my own... you're literally right next door... ok. Bye." You hung up and slipped into your hoodie pocketing your phone as you waved Grillby goodbye "Cya hotmen." You stepped forward and in a blink you vanished from his sight and blackness took your vision till you were on the porch of your roommates cabin. It was pouring heavily around the lake, everyone stayed in today. You made plans to chill with the boys, to which Undyne demanded she join as well as Alphys, Frisk desired to join, they were already here, indicated by the screams of victory on the other side of the wood door.

G and Greens cabin was more luxurious. Like another mini mansion, it had a loft over looking the bottom level and soft furniture. Just as you were about to knock the door opened and smoke poured out into the darkened world. A few coughs were heard and groans "Damn I smoke pretty bad but this is fucking reckless." A choked voice spoke as a hand waved at the smoke you heard the windows being opened as more coughs were heard inside.

As the smoke cleared you were met with G, he narrowed his eyes, watery from the smoke before he smirked "Hey skeletor." He smirked down at you "Might not want to go in just yet, Undyne and Paps were cooking... damn near blew up the whole place." He gestured to the smoke that still lingered in the air "No problem for someone who doesn't have lungs." You shrugged moving passed him.

The cabin was full of waving smoke as it left through the windows and door, the fan was on high to move it out faster, everyone was hogging the windows for air, Undyne was drinking straight from the kitchen faucet trying to keep herself hydrated through the smoke as it cleared. "AT THIS RATE IT'S GONNA TAKE AN HOUR!" Edge complained making his way to the door stopping once he saw your form. "No worries, I got it." You shrugged before waving your hand, your sockets glowed softly as a gust of wind blew the smoke clear out of the building. Frisk ran up to you abut to scold you for using magic but you just waved them off and make it into the kitchen. 

As suspected burnt noodles littered the burnt pot on the oven, tomatoes smashed and dented counter tops from blunt force against the poor fruit. (yes look it up scientifically a tomato is a fruit. cooks say its a vegetable and some countries claim it as a berry, let's just agree tomatoes are fucked up  ~~{and delicious}~~ ) 

"Undyne I thought I told you to keep your health hazard foods away from my friends." You groaned picking up the burnt pot "wait sweetheart it's still hot!" Red spoke up as you gripped the handle "No nerves or flesh, no worries." You tossed the pot into the trash, pulling the bag out and tying it before placing it off the side "MY COOKING IS NOT A HEALTH HAZARD YOU FLESH-LESS FREAK!" She stomped over to you but her eyes were playful. "I am so hurt." You mused stepping out to the kitchen to see Alphys talking to Green. "So, we need a new dinner plan." Frisk ran up to you and tugged your hoodie down. "What is it kid?" They whispered into your ear as you hummed.

"i don't know kid... your parents'll kill me if they find out..." They jumped up and down pleading for you to agree. "What's the punk want?" Undyne crouched down in front of them so they could whisper to her. Undynes face changed in thought before nodding "Yep... let's do it." She picked the child up and pointed at  you "Time for a field trip!" She declared as the humans glared at her "what ya mean field trip?" Red pocketed his hands as the other closed the windows "Frisk wants to go to the underground for dinner, so to the underground we shall go." Undyne headed to the door "IT'S RAINING! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH UMBRELLAS FOR EVERYONE!" Blue tried to stop her as she turned the door knob as a shot of lightning hit a tree a few feet from the road. She instantly closed the door "Don't know about you guys but I hate charred sushi." You mused.

"You're teleporting us." She spoke up causing you to stiffen. "Oh great just give away all my capabilities why don't ya!" You stomped your foot as she gave you a snarky look. "you can teleport?" Sans looked you over as did most of the humans "Do you really want to go down their kid?" You saw Frisk nod, you groaned shuffling on your feet "Fine!" You growled pocketing your hands "Where you wanting to go?" The whispered to Undyne "They want to grab some stuff form the snowdin shop and eat at your old home, they also want you to keep your word and show these guys the underground... WAIT YOU SAID YOU WOULD SHOW THEM THE UNDERGROUND!" Undyne leered down at you as you shrunk into your hoodie "Yep let's go! I know a short cut!" You started walking as Frisk jumped down and followed you into a hallway, Alphys knew about your abilities, taking Undynes hand and following you. The humans were hesitant but followed shortly after, they all felt a lurch forward and in a blink they were in a cave of sorts. 

"You guys go on ahead and get everything ready, I'll play tour guide." You handed Frisk your lanured that housed both your old and new house keys. "The store will be unlocked but the food will still be there, we barely took anything other then our house possessions when we surfaced." Frisk started trucking forward followed by the fish and lizard monster. You turned to the humans who were looking around curiously.

"Welcome to the barrier... at least where it once stood trapping us down here." You motioned for them to follow you.

You took them through the underground, giving little tidbits of info and answered questions best you could, as you passed Hotland Sans and Red stopped to see the core "what's that?" Red pointed out to the silhouetted mass in the distance "Oh, the core. It powered everything in the underground. We shut it off after surfacing, otherwise it would have blown up with no one being down here to cool it down." You shrugged "SO... IT'S SAFE NOW... RIGHT?" Papyrus sounded worried at the thought of it blowing up. "Yeah... totally." You lied, there was still the chance of falling in and being... like HIM. But you weren't going there anyway so no need to really worry.

You passed Waterfall, the stopped to admire the view of the castle in the crystal caves, then they stopped when they heard the echo flowers. "whats with this?" Stretch pointed to your old waterfall sentry station "Oh... I worked as a sentry, ya know scouting for humans, had one in Hotland that we went around and I got another in snowdin... my home town." You went up to the small station and bent forward "Hey!" You cheered grabbing the still full bottle of honey mustard "Come ta momma." You cooed. 

"Next stop is Snowdin... be prepared for the cold." You waved from over your shoulder as you passed the threshold of blue rock to snow. 

Blue and Papyrus ran forward with smiles "it snows down here!?" Red was taken aback by the sight of eternal snow "Yep... never stops actually." You let the innocent humans play for a bit before you noticed Sans and Red shiver a bit in their shorts. you noticed Stretch shiver too. "Ok time to get home. It's cold down here at night." You headed through the clear path a wooden house coming into view as well as a shed. 

As simple as you remembered it... still a full mailbox too.

"Home sweet home." You mumbled opening the door for them "THIS WAS YOUR HOUSE UNDER GROUND!?" Edge seemed taken aback he probably thought yo leaved in the dump. "Yeah not much, but it was nice." You walked in and closed the door behind you. No sign of Undyne, Frisk or Alphys yet. "IT IS A LOVELY HOME!" Blue exclaimed "Oh, thanks."

Your old couch was still in the living room, as well as your old table, a few blankets and sheets littered the floor. "Shit sorry about the mess, I cam down her a few months ago to get... away... from the noise.. yep. Needed a break from the surface." Totally didn't have a shameless masturbation session while in heat. "Let me clean up a bit real quick." You moved around the room grabbing the used blankets and sheets before tossing them into the washer under the stairs. Just as you were about to turn you heard something mumble into your ear.

⬧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎□︎◆︎♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎■︎♏︎♎︎

You whipped around but no one was there. The others were talking amongst themselves as you had a near panic attack... it can't be... or...?


	10. ☼☜

Undyne cackled as she watched Red and Blue argue over the remote. Alphys requested that you pick up some movies so they could watch while eating, Sans and Stretch where in the kitchen actually cooking dinner. Frisk brought some cinnamon buns for desert and grabbed stuff for hamburgers and fries, Undyne grabbed some booze that Grillby left in his old bar and said we could totally get drunk after Frisk falls asleep. With a few movies placed near the old tv Alphys and Blue started to pick, what would be good to watch with dinner?

The others sat on the floor or at the table, Frisk was playing cards with Papyrus on the couch while you leaned up against the wall in thought... there was no doubt, those were wingdings you heard... only one person every spoke in that language or wrote in that font... how was he here? So deep in thought you didn't notice a hand reach out to you and poke your cheek. YOu flinched on instinct and jumped to the side away from the offending appendage to meet G, he had a smirk on his lips from your reaction "What?" You spat out, not meaning to be rude but he looked way to smug for your liking "Easy skeletor, you looked freaked out so I thought I would distract your thought." He put his hands up in defense as you sighed "Sorry...I was lost in thought... didn't mean to worry you." You mumbled crossing your arms and watching the kid take a card from Paps as he asked them for a 4 and whines when they say no... wonder what they are playing?

"No need skeletor, just glad you aren't freaked out anymore." He shrugs leaning on the wall next to "What the hell is a skeletor?" You raised a brow as he smirked, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through "This is Skeletor." He showed you a few pictures, it was a skeleton? No he had blue muscles and a skull for a head... "You have a thing for skeletons?" You smirked up at him as he blushed a soft red "Nah, just like this dude is all." He pulls away locking his phone "Good, we're nothing but a bag of bones anyway." You shrug as Sans comes out with plates "dinners ready."

Everyone piled food onto their plates before popping an old movie in... pixar? You sat on the floor near the couch as you ate. These were good, who knew those two could cook... or have the stamina to.

You watched the movie for a few as Edge came down from upstairs, he had a box in his hands as he looked down at you "I FOUND THIS UPSTAIRS, I THINK YOU LEFT IT WHEN YOU MOVED TO THE SURFACE." He declared putting the box down next to you before going to get his own food. The box was like a shoe box, tan with red lines on it. Wait why was Edge snooping around?

Undyne thought the same thing as she asked him with annoyance, Alphys gripped her hand to hold her back, not that it would do much if she really wanted to pumble him. "I WAS SIMPLE ROAMING AROUND WASTING TIME WAITING FOR DINNER, THE BOX WAS JUST LAYING UPSTAIRS OUTSIDE ONE OF THE BEDROOMS!" He argued back with a huff.

A few minutes pass and Undyne calms herself, deeming he didn't actually go into any of the rooms and thought it best to return the box and remind you of it she went back to eating as did the others. Setting your finished plate down you scooted over to the box, lifting it's top you gazed down at what you found. An old physics book, old joke book, a few pictures and a few of your glasses.

"Shit I forgot I wear glasses!" You groaned out "No wonder everything is blurry..." Everyone snapped their attention to you as you pulled out the thick rimmed glasses "How do you wear glasses, if you do not have ears to hold them up?" Green questioned aloud as you grabbed another item from the box "Simple... hold on." You pulled your hood up to hide your actions, one finished you pulled it down at turned to them. 

You taped the glasses to the side of your head, they circled your sockets, thick black rim as you tilted your head "Still work... wow you guys look way better, no longer blurry." You smiled at them, Alphys gushed at how cute you were while the boys looked away with dark obvious blushes on their cheeks, Edge held his gaze before falling to his body, turning away covering his face in his hands "OH WOW (Y/N) YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Blue and Papyrus crawled up to you to get a better look "WHY DID YOU STOP WEARING GLASSES! YOU SHOULD WEAR THEM ALL THE TIME!" Papyrus says.

"Uh.. well... I got embarrassed that I wear them... I mean I look silly right, skeleton in glasses, come on... I don't have eyes, I shouldn't need them." You blushed at their claims of adoration looking away. "you're adorable sweetheart." Red mumbled as the others nodded. "you should wear them, you need them right? keep them on." Sans shrugged as Frisk gave you a thumbs up.

You kept them on after that, watching the moving then playing cards with Frisk, as they slowly eased to sleep. You covered them in your hoodie before laying them on the couch. "Alright, let's get drunk!" Undyne whisper yells "You Might Get To Loud." Papyrus whispers "I guess we could go to the ruins... I can leave my phone in case Frisk needs it for whatever." You offered as they nodded "Hell yeah! Let's go!" Undyne tip toes to the door as the others follow "Y-you guys g-go, I-I can watch them." Alphys waved you off "Ya sure babe?" Undyne looks at her girlfriend with a raised brow as the lizard nods "Y-yep, go h-have fun." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You walked everyone to the ruins, the shivering humans sighed at the sudden change in temperature as it went from freezing to a nice summer like feel. "So where is the best spot!?" Undyne looks around not having been her before she runs through the purple hall up to Toriels house "HERE!" She declares as she points to the living room, we all set on the comfy carpet as she places all the alcohol from her bag, wines, whiskey, straight up beer... she collected a variety from Grillbys old bar... even a few monster drinks were here, wait was Grillby hogging the human shit all those years ago? Well you know what you're going to do next reset.

A few drinks later and everyone was drunk... or tipsy. Blue and Papyrus had passed out not to long ago as you and the others were playing 'feel up' a game Red claimed humans played to fluster other humans. You start on their leg and slowly move your hand up till they say stop, their is no real goal just copping feels with others to fluster them. You managed to grab both Green and Sans cock with a smug smirk on your face because they couldn't stutter out a stop, Undynes face was red from laughing so hard. G had got all the way up to her chest before she pushed him away, and so far you have managed to deny any of them when they tried to touch you.

You claimed you were just a bag o bones and had nothing going on that they would want. But Stretch went and ruined it remember how you said you could make both human genitals which ended with your tipsy ass being placed on Stretches lap and felt up, when you said stop they would, it wasn't like those other humans... they were nice about it, they would stop and be gentle before passing you to the next human till you ended up on Greens lap, he just kept his hands on your legs as the other finally passed out from being so drunk "Took them long enough." He mumbled as you nodded, your vision blurring "Think I may..." You mumbled before falling back into his chest and passing out yourself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt

You groaned at the sound of your alarm, pulling the sheets over your head and nuzzled into the pillow... wait!?

You shot up in bed, you were in your messy room with that same damn alarm, slamming it into the wall with your magic you groaned. They rest. You grumbled at the thought before passing out again, you would deal with this later.  


	11. Why you Worry Fool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't pay attention when I am sick -_-

"Hey Grilbz." You waved at the fire man as you took your usual stool at the counter. He nodded at you before attending to a few monsters before making his way to you with a bottle of honey mustard "You are wearing glasses again." He mentions as you blush "Oh... uh yeah... some friends I should give in an just wear them..." He hums in acknowledgement "The look suits you. What would you like this time?" He looked you over, "Hmmm burger today please." You poured some honey mustard into your mouth as he nods and heads to the back. 

It had been a few days since the reset, you had done your normal routine but avoided Grillby for a bit, you couldn't look at him knowing his happy life with a human was taken from him. But over a few days you had a pep talk with yourself, having to get out of the house you shuffled back to the bar. Though you couldn't help feel watched the whole time, you could still hear wingdings, and even sometimes find them written on the walls of your house in a black goop, sorta like ink but not. It freaked you out but you couldn't understand them, you never learned the font now when you get back to the surface you're gonna have to, just in case. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You walked through the forest right on time for your joke off with Tori, you knock on the door but no response... maybe she is running late. So you wait a few, then an hour still no reply... with a sigh you left not wanting to deal with this anymore you headed home. It was another genocide, you no longer cared to deal with it. Knowing the results dulled you to even trying, not like you had anything left to lose. You just cuddled up in bed while the monsters were slaughtered, you really had given up on genocides, no use fighting it, and you hated the feeling of dying and turning to dust, oh yeah you felt that shit. Felt your body literally shattering to tiny grains of dust before finally losing consciousness and meeting pure blackness. 

As you entered the room you were met with wingdings everywhere, they always came back after cleaning them, they rain down your walls and pooled at the floor, you sighed as your phone buzzed just before you could clean.

"Yello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?'

Sans...?

"What do you mean? Wait! You remember me!?"

"yeah?? why what's going on!? no one remembers monsters Ash and Soot don't remember you either!" He was frantic with worry which was odd for him.

"Calm down... it's uh... it's a long story, when we resurface I'll meet up with you and tell ya. Just stay put and try not to think of it, I'm safe... just focus on life." You try to calm him.

"but where are you?" You heard voices in the background.

"Back underground.  So it' might be a few months till we're back up top... just wait k." You hung up before he could say anything. They remembered... did being underground when a reset hit trigger them to remember? No that's to stupid of a thought. You grabbed a bucket and filled it before grabbing the soap and tossing your jacket to the side, rolling up your sleeves and getting to cleaning the mess. 

You didn't leave your house through the reset, didn't even teleport anywhere while the kid was around. Woke up, cleaned of the wingdings and chilled reading books, Alphys and Undyne tried to contact you but you ignored them, not wanting anything to do with this reset. They probably thought you were dead by now anyway. Just as you went to stand you watched as the world darkened before going black completely. You floated in the darkness before feeling yourself dissolve into nothing, it was like being killed over and over, you felt it all over till you lost your consciousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt 

Waking with a jolt you shut your alarm off with a slam  and groaned. You hated this loop with everything in your body... bones. Groaning you sit up and toss the blanket off you, what they hell was that blackness? That was the first time you actually didn't get involved in a genocide..... does that happen all the time?

You head down stairs to see more wingdings again, this was a new normal you suppose, you clean the off and head out. Everything was back to normal as you thought. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Months pass before you and the others resurface. Sans and the others would message you on and off trying to ask you questions, demanding answers, even Edge messaged and ordered you to spill but you always refused. Once monsters were legal citizens and everything was set to move them into the city you requested moving in with Sans again, to which he said that was your obvious and only choice. You moved in while everyone was at work and chilled on the couch waiting for them to return., you had picked up a few books on wingdings and started to learn for later. As you sipped some coffee the door opened and you were met with Red, Stretch and Green. 

They had paused looking you over as you read "you're finally back!" Red shouted as you jumped at his sudden loud voice looking at them "Oh.. hey guys." You waved lazily as they shut the door and walked over to you, all of them had relieve written on their faces as they sat down. "The others should be getting off work in an hour or so, we should cook dinner while we wait." Green suggested as you nodded "Sounds good." You stood and followed him into the kitchen to help, Red watched and made comments as Stretch sat at the table doing the same. They didn't question what happened, knowing full well you would tell them anyway.  Turns out G and Green moved into the city and visited often since you disappeared. You all waited for the others to pool in, as dinner was finished they entered the house before pausing to see you, relief and tears of joy graced their features as Blue and Papyrus tackled you into a hug.

"WE WERE SO WORRIED!" They cried into your shoulder as you pat their shoulders and laughed "Yeah sorry..."

"Boys, how about we eat dinner then we can let her explain." Green tried to get them off you.

They nodded and moved to sit, once everyone was at the table you began to eat, catching up with them as they tried to pry into your life during the reset, obvious curiosity and worry laced their voices, wanting so badly to know. 

Once dinner was finished Blue and Papys did the dishes in a flash before sitting in the living room looking at you intently. Are you really going to confess your secret knowledge to them... yes... yes you were.


	12. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time.

"Once, a long time ago, monsters and humans lived in peace. Surviving and coexisting as one people, often helping the other in both medical, and technological advances. But over time the humans took notice of how advanced the monsters were in magic, and how little the mages actually had when put up against their skills. Fearing a future of enslavement the humans attacked the monsters, sparking a war that lasted years.

The humans barely lost their own in numbers, it was lower then that of how many the monsters lost, as the slaughter continued the mages trained and practices in the shadows, forging a plan to rid of the monsters for good... seeing no end to the war the king took shelter up the mountain, deeming it safe and dense enough to deter the humans from approaching, months of safety and healing and the monsters accepting the forest and as their home, but that acceptances turned to despair as the mages attacked them, driving them further up the mountain and into a large cave.

The cave, it was a cage, and the mages sealed off the entrance trapping the monsters inside, no one could pass the barrier, no monster was strong enough to even try. Wounded and in unfamiliar territory the monsters pressed forward into the cave, they walked for days, but no sign of an exit... just more rocks and darkness.

The king deemed it time to give up and make the cave their home. So he ordered those strong enough to build homes and start making light sources. Over time the monsters had created their own civilization inside the cave, the palace was set closer to the barrier, the civilization stretched all the way to the RUINs of a forgotten people that they assumed lived in the caves long ago. The monsters had once again accepted their fate and grew use to the caves.

But then, one day a child fell in. Hurt and scared they called for help. A monster child found them and brought them home, The monster child was the prince of monsters, son to the King and Queen. Seeing the hurt child they instantly took them in and helped them. As they child rested the prince stayed by their side and kept them company. The child grew to admire and adore the royal family, asking if they could stay, the family agreed.

Upon announcing their adopted human child, hope grew in the monsters. Hope that maybe humans and monsters could coexist once more, hope they would get out of the underground and walk on the surface once more. 

Over the years the family was perfectly happy, but one day... one day the human child grew sick, it was sudden and the King and Queen were unsure what it was...

They had their royal scientist inspect the child, but even he couldn't say for sure what the sickness was. As the child took their last breaths they spoke of a field of flowers that grew near their home village just down the mountain a ways, they spoke so fondly of it, the prince wished for them to see it again... as the King and Queen left to talk about what they were going to do, the child passed and the prince absorbed their soul...

For a monster to take in a human soul they become a god, or at least close to a god. The prince took on a powerful form and carried the child threw the barrier, that was the first time a monster survived passing it, he carried the child down the mountain to the village they spoke of, and soon found the flowers they mentioned. He laid them in the bed, and mourned them.

Just as he was to leave a scream ripped through the silence and he was suddenly attacked by humans who thought HE had killed the child. But the prince didn't attack... instead he picked the child up and stumbled home with them, he deemed the spot unsafe for them to take their last rest. He fell back into the barrier and was met with his worried parents, upon seeing his state the rushed to him and tried to help, but as they healed him, he turned to dust in their hands.

The underground wasn't the same after that... having lost two children that day the King and Queen took the loss differently. The King... the King thought it time for monsters to resurface and take the surface from the undeserving humans, claiming any human spotted in the underground to be killed on sight, their souls harvested and brought to him, he would use them to break the barrier.

The Queen, seeing the change in her husband left the palace and took to living in the RUINs. Few monsters followed her and neither her, or them were heard from. 

Any human that fell was killed, and brought to the King as requested... the Queen would often try to stop them from leaving the RUINs, wishing to care for them, and keep them safe within the RUINs... but they all eventually left only to parish at the hands of a monster.

With 4 humans souls in possession the King grew afraid... he didn't truly wish to hurt humans. He didn't want this responsibility, not really.  He wished for things to go back to the way they once were, when the monsters were ok with being underground... when they didn't wish to see the real stars... seeing his Kings distress the royal scientist swore he would find another way to break the barrier... find another way so the king would't have to give up his sense of being just to free the monsters.

The years grew, and fewer humans fell, with only one human soul needed the scientist worked day in, and day out to find a better solution, failure upon failure clung to him as he worked. He was losing what hope he had left, growing as distressed and desperate as his King, he tried one more experiment... but it to was a failure. Deep in his despair and broken from failure, the scientist gave up... and threw himself into the core as another human fell into the underground. The human possessed something no monster knew about, a soul of pure determination, something no monster can ever have or live through having. 

As he perished to the core, he was ripped apart, torn to shreds and forgotten through unsure means. It was like he never existed at all... those who once new him, didn't remember him, a new royal scientist was appointed and time moved forward as the human made its way through the underground, as if nothing happened.

But one person remembered... one person noticed he wasn't around, or that no one remembered. The human had made it all the way to the palace... a battled raged and the monsters were set free... the human lived with the King and Queen as their adopted child grew to be the ambassador to monsters. All was peaceful, for the most part. Yes... peaceful till one day... something happened and the monsters awoke back underground. 

It seemed like they didn't remember ever resurfacing to begin with, as if all memories of being on the surface once more were taken from them. It kept happening, the same human would fall and free them, then it would repeat. And endless loop, the same monster that remembered the first royal scientist was the only monster to remember the loop. Trying everything to fix it, trying to fight and stop it... but nothing worked. No matter what was done to stop, it all failed. 

The loop always happens, and no one else remembers and any progress that is made... is erased with the next reset." 


	13. Questions and... Pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're gonna start a fucking war for your bones man!

May have laid the humor on to thick with this one.... but then again, nothing wrong with being thick ;3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You gently rubbed your bony hands over the two sleeping humans on your lap, each on a pillow you had put there to keep them off your uncomfortable legs. Blue and Papyrus were finally sound asleep after hours of crying from your story cuddle to you and apologized for what the humans did to your kind. Even though you told them it was ok they refused to accept and kept weeping into your shoulder, the older brothers just watched, or looked away being left to their own thoughts to your story, obvious questions in the air. It didn't take a genius to figure the older brothers were the brains, the younger two, well... ambitious to a fault but sweetly naive, they didn't take in account what really was happening, they just agreed to help you in anyway they can, the others... the others had questions that needed answers and they wouldn't wait long to ask. 

As you carefully moved from the two younger brothers and covered them up with a blanket, the others were in the kitchen trying to register your words.

What exactly is a reset?

Why do they happen?

Will they forget you the next reset?

Why do they even remember you now?

As you tip toed into the kitchen you saw them all sitting around the table in deep thoughts. "Sooo any questions?" You asked sheepishly as they jump from their thoughts to look at you "100s." Sans huffs out crossing his arms not meaning to be hostile. Stretch nods as he sucks on his vape pen. "Ok, ask." You take an empty chair looking at them. 

The silence was nearly killing you, you wanted to get this over with and go to bed, today has been to tiring and you hadn't even done anything really. You looked at the table, feeling their eyes bore into you, it wasn't harsh stares, just curious and worried looks, not sure where to start really. "What, are resets?" Green asked calmly from across the long table, you looked up with shock, you thought they might ask questions about trying to get anyone else to remember, what you tried, how you tried it, basic things, not the big obvious question. You swallowed the lump in your throat and inhaled to calm yourself. 

"A... reset is what you'd think it is. It starts things over from scratch, like taking your computer and factory restoring it, it wipes everything but the basic files it needs to work." You shrugged.

"Are you the basic files then? You're the only one who remembers."  He looked down at you with sad eyes as you shrugged again. "I guess so."

"who have you tried getting to remember?" Stretch asked this time, smoke from his vape left his mouth as he spoke. "The king and queen obviously, then Undyne and Alphys, at first I tried Alphys, then the others. When I couldn't I gave up for a bit." You confessed without hesitation.

"for a bit?" Sans raised a brow. oops. "Yeah, I gave up then tried other means, I... I uh... started a relationship with Tori... thought maybe having a romantic connection before a reset would trigger her memories after... didn't work though." Totally not awkward. 

"so ya go fur girls?" Red narrowed his eyes as Stretch kicked him from under the table, he jumped and yelped in pain before giving him a death glare "what? just wonderin damn!" He rubbed his shin and growled as you chuckled "I mean, yeah. But then again I can still use both types of genitals sooo I literally can go both ways." You rubbed your neck as they blushed at the info once more. G and Green looked at you in shock.

Oh yeah... they weren't there when you said that the first time... heh... oops.

"Yep that's a thing I can do..." You tried to ease the awkward tension as they kept staring at you "What!? Stop staring!" You leaned back and looked away covering your face with your hood. "How does that even work?" G asked with curiosity.

The widest grin took your face as you lifted your arms up brought your hands up to your face and moved them to the sides making a half circle and with the most enthusiastic voice you could muster "Maaagic." You added jazz hands at the end of the word as they looked you over. "Seriously?" Green seemed intrigued as you nodded. 

"Yep, monsters are 90% magic, 10% physical. And we skeleton monsters are 98% magic 2% physical, What ever we don't have, we use our magic , like a tongue to eat an-" "you have a tongue!?" Sans interrupted and seemed more existed about that fact as he sat up straighter "You've never seen my tongue?" You seemed taken aback, you ate around them, they had a chance to see it, hell you've licked your phalanges around them before. He nods as does Stretch and Red. "i wanna see." Red leans on the table.

Since when did this go from questions about resets to about your magic?

With a shrug you pooled a bit of your magic into your jaw, your sockets lit up, they watched as a light purple came into view and you pulled off the mask and opened your mouth, a thick glowing tongue lulled out for them to see, it was a bit more slobbery then a humans and what ever dripped off, dissipating before it hit the table. Their eyes widened, even Edge was interested as he watched you move it around a bit before pulling it back into your mouth and putting the mask back on. 

"See. Magic." You readjusted the mask before crossing your arms over your chest. "so... that mean your dick looks like a normal human one?" Red got hit in the head by a flying bottle from Edge, he grunts at the impact, Edge just crosses his arms and looks off to the side not saying anything. "can'a guy just ask a damn question without gettin hurt!?" He shouts as Stretch kicks him once more and shushes him before pointing to the two still asleep in the living room. You sighed and shook your head at the antics, before nodding.

"Yes, my dick looks like it would on a human... same for... ya know... the women part." You flushed a bit at the words, seriously why were you even talking about whats in your pants. "let me take a peek?" Red looks at you with an eye brow wiggle as you bring your arms to your pelvis and cover it, it wasn't that you were crept out, nah, you were thinking it over, been a while since you ever even brought your dick out. Just as you were about to answer it was Gs' turn to hit Red in the back of the head, he groans "Don't go asking to see peoples dicks! Ya freakin creep." You stood without a word and left upstairs.

"wait sweetheart i'm sorry!" He called for you as the others tried to get you to come back before scolding him.

You couldn't believe you were doing this, you were trying to find the right angle for this shit. Been a while since you sexted someone. You tried a few shots before finding the one you wanted, using your magic you hovered the phone over your form as you gripped your hardened glowing cock in one hand and kept your skirt hem down with the other before clicking the camera button and hearing a click as the shot was taken. Oh yeah, that one was good. You sent it to Red with the caption "Don't ask for a pussy pic, can't get the right angle for it. x3" And waited.... and waited... still no reply. 

You headed back down stairs, you didn't care if they saw your dick, it wasn't like they hadn't seen one before.... plus you were sure none of them, outside the two innocent ones, were even virgins so you had nothing to worry about on the other end minus Edge... you shiver at the thought before turning into the kitchen to see them all huddled around Red who had his phone out and they were all staring at it, dark blushes on their cheeks. 

"It's not like you haven't seen a dick before damn guys." You chuckled as they all jumped at the sudden sound of your voice, Red locked his phone and slammed it on the table, probably cracking it too. "fucking hell doll... wasn't expecting that." Red and Sans were sweating as they tried to calm their darkened cheeks. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand." You sat back at the table as Red snickered "seems like your hands are full, sweetheart." He pointed to his phone, his way of indicating he was talking about the picture, your turn to blush, you pulled the hood over your head and groaned "I just have tiny hands ok!?"

They all snickered as you face planted the table in embarrassment, you stood back up "Know what never mind, enough questions I'm going to bed, we can finish this tomorrow."  You headed to your room as they all burst out laughing "We're sorry doll." G tried to collect himself but only laughed harder. You stomped up to your room and plopped onto your bed with a sigh. 

Just as you were about to pull your hoodie up you were bombarded with texts from them. The blush over took your face as you skimmed the new pictures, all dick pics... holy shit... 

You squeaked in embarrassment, for the most part they were the same angle as yours. Stretch, Green and G were obviously longer, but Red and Sans had a nice thickness to theirs. Red even had two piercings at the head of his cock. You felt your body heat up as you kept scrolling between the pictures. Sans sent you a message.

'only fair ya know? night babe.'

You groaned and nuzzled into your bed, your core throbbing now, your magic pooling at your subpubis to form your now dripping pussy... shit...

You growled as a mischievous idea crossed your mind... you would start a war if you did this... fuck it. See if they remember this next reset.

You stripped completely before sliding your hoodie back on, unzipped and giving a nice view of your ribs. You used your magic once more, making sure you could see the screen as you looked yourself over in it. You were sitting up, legs spread, lidded sockets, the darkness in the room surrounded you, the only light source in the picture was your blush, and the glow of your soaked folds as you pulled them back with both your hands on either side as you clicked the button for the picture with your magic. Sending it to them before sending them the same question.

'Think I found the right angle, don't you?'


	14. They React

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... I got distracted. This chapter was suppose to be out way earlier today... but I did... stuff... and yeah. By stuff I mean drew the selfie you send all them... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY!
> 
> kanimay.deviantart.com/art/Enjoy-the-Few-728605793
> 
> This chapter will be just the reactions to the selfie btw. Enjoy .3.

Red~

 

He wasn't expecting that. Not at fucking all. Damn. G had scolded him about asking to see peoples junk, but when a fucking magical skeleton says she can have both a pussy and a dick, ya want ta see it ya know? But damn... the picture was to much even for his perverted mind. Fuck.

You had your face out of the picture, skirt hem down in one hand and your dick in the other. It was glowing purple and looked massive in your hand, at least 7 inches and thick... he actually wondered if you could change it's shape. If you could have both genitals... doesn't that mean you could use your magic to shape them or tighten it? Fuck he wasn't one for taking dick, but stars above if you asked outta curiosity to how it feels he wouldn't mind being impaled by you. The others noticed his silence and his obvious blush, curious like cats they all stood and walked behind him, all getting a view of the picture. Instantly they all flushed and Sans began to sweat. "Well... that certainly is a dick." Green coughed still looking at it. "yep.. one hell'of one too." Sans rubbed his forehead. 

They all just looked at the picture, Red couldn't bring himself to reply, not with them all staring and certainly not when he wasn't even sure what to reply with. 

"It's not like you haven't seen a dick before guys damn." Her voice started all of them as Red locked his phone and slammed it onto the table hearing a subtle crack as he did so.

You had gone to bed after they remarked your tiny hands, deeming you had enough. Which they understood, it had been a tiring last couple months, and now that you were home, you most certainly wanted to sleep somewhere you felt safe... safe, heh. Red huffed at the word, with his brother around were you really safe? After what that bastard did to you, well what he had his friends do. They others retired for the night as well. Green helping Stretch and Sans get the youngest to their beds before leaving with G to their own home next door. 

Red shut off the remaining lights before heading into his room too. It was a mess, dirty clothes and papers littered the floor, his trash can was full but he still tried to stuff shit in it. Heh stuff. Damn he wanted to stuff himself into you... actually that picture got him hard, fuck!

He sat on his bed and looked down to see his cock pushing into his basketball shorts uncomfortably. He pulled out his phone as a devious smirk crossed his face. It wouldn't hurt to send a pic back right? Only fair. 

He pulled his shorts down as it stood fully erect before gripping it tightly, moaning at the pressure and angling his camera and snapping the picture and sending it before laying on his bed and softly jerking to the thought of you beneath him. Fuck he wanted you so bad but like the others was concerned to even try because of Edge, he could picture your moans now, panting his name as he plowed into you. Just as he was about to reach his peak his phone went off, startling him out of his lewd trance, he looked at the phone to see your number, he instantly unlocked it to read what you put but his blood rain cold and reignited 10 fold. 

There you were, in most of your glory. Hoodie unzipped, skirt off, socks still on, legs bent up and spread to show a glowing, soaked pussy and your tongue lulled out. He focused on your core. He remembered you telling them about your magic a bit before the reset, you said it was ecto plasma, it looked just like a humans, minus the glow, it was between your subpubis and dripping for something to enter. Were you touching yourself this very moment like him? Fuck he hoped so.

 

Stretch~

 

Stretch knew something was off the minute Red went silent. But he wasn't expecting to look at his phone to see a dick pic from (Y/N) and damn were you hung for someone of your size. He couldn't help but blush at the sight as the others looked too, they all flushed and couldn't even respond. Hell even Red couldn't find the strength to type our a reply.

When you came down your voice caused them to flinch and they shot you a look of shock as you just stood their, like you didn't just send out a dick pic, you went to bed after they jabbed at your remark about tiny hands, raging quitting life was cute on you, as long as you didn't go all the way with it. As the others took their leave or retired for the night he chilled on the couch in thought. You're dick was nice, but he wondered what your womanhood looked like. He was sure it would be just as nice, if not more so. The thought of your soaked little hole caused his own cock to stiffen. It wouldn't be bad right? Why the hell not. He pulled his own pants down and sent you a picture before heading to his room for the night. Just as he was closing his room door his phone buzzed, he pulled it out to see your number and unlocked it to be greeted with a fucking miracle.

Your legs were spread and you were holding your dripped folds apart for him to get a good view, your tongue was lulled out and your hoodie open to see your ribs. Fuck you looked so good like that, he sunk down on the floor leaning against the door just taking in the picture. He was gonna make a move on you, with out a doubt, he had to have you.

 

Sans~

 

Fucking hell! You were bigger then him! He would have been jealous if it was anyone but you. He couldn't care less about that, he was just taken aback by that, so tiny... small compared to him but not your dick. He and the others just took it all in. Fuck everything about you was perfect to him. When you came back down you were so calm about the whole thing and went to bed. They others stayed for a few then left or went to their own rooms. Sans retired to his ones he saw G and Green off to their own house across from them.

He turned back around just in time to see Stretch pulls his pants down and take a picture and send it to he assumes is you. He tried to pretend he didn't see it and waited for the taller human to climb the stairs to his room before going himself. Should he? No, if Stretch actually did send you a dick pic in return.. then you didn't need him to do the same, but... it was far right? Dick pic for a dick pic... or any other genitals you may have or create. 

Fuck it. Off his pants went and down his boxers go as he pumps his shaft a few times to get himself hard and angles it to match yours before sending it to you, then the text saying it was only fair. 

Just as he managed to get his hand off his own cock his phone vibrated, catching your number he unlocked it and coughed at the sight. You were a fucking angel to him fucking damn.  He couldn't hold it anymore, he had too... his hand went back to his shaft as he stroked at the sight of you in the picture. Were you warm? Fuck he bet you were, a tight little monster with the most gorgeous of moans. He wanted you, he needed you for himself. Under him, above him, anyhow anyway he needed all of you.

 

Green~

 

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have looked. But the others were so interested on whatever was on Reds' phone he couldn't help it. To his surprise you were not as innocent at you first seemed. You had send Red a lewd picture of you dick, yes they had brought up your magic instead of asking questions about the resets, or so on. But he didn't expect you to send such a picture, at least not so soon after such a conversation. But it was nice none the less. He wasn't one for dicks though, but he admitted yours looked nice. It was odd to him, it glowed but it also intrigued him, magic was fascinating, he had a few monster friends but none he felt safe to ask such questions that he wished to ask. 

He heard your steps as you walked into the kitchen but your voice was so calm, he thought you catching ALL of them looking would have angered you, but it didn't. It was normal, peaceful even. 

He couldn't help but laugh at your remark about tiny hands after Red poke fun at you having your hands full of your own cock. He found your flushed face so adorable, then you huffed out something about going to bed and continuing the questions tomorrow. He found that fair, it had been a long day of stories and information. He and G retreated back to their own home across the street. G instantly wished him good night and headed to his own room, softly closing the door was he made sure everything was locked and the lights off as he walked to the bathroom for a shower. 

The water was nice and warm against his flesh. He wondered how you felt things, was it exact like him, or was it lacking in some sense, he knew you felt things, you talked about how uncomfy the floor was at Toriels as you all drank for Undynes game, so he knew you felt things, but he wasn't sure if it was like him and the others. You didn't exactly have nerves, and your magic took care of... everything else. 

He washed and rinsed before stepping out. He hadn't realized thinking of you or how your body worked caused him to get a hard on. He dried himself best he could before leaning against the wall and rubbing at his head, he groaned at the feeling. Was it wrong to send you a picture of himself? No... at least he didn't think so. If anything, he would just apologize if it offends you. Grabbing his phone he angled the camera, it took a few tries for him to get a good picture, having never done anything like this before, but once he got the angle he wanted he clicked send and finished drying off, clothing himself and walking back to his room still stiff. 

As he sat on his bed and got ready to lay down for the night his phone went off. He opened his eyes once he unlocked it and his blush had returned. 

He got a good view of your body, your ribs and spine, your legs and hips, though he wasn't exactly sure how your privates worked he certainly wanted to find out. They looked so inviting to him.

 

G~

 

He normally kept his cool, he liked to think of himself as a level headed guy, but when fucking adorable skeleton monsters start sending dick pics, that cool flies out the window.

He couldn't take his eyes off the sight. He literally thought you were joking when you said you could have either a dick or a vagina. But nope, he was wrong to assume that was the case. Their it was, grasp in your hand, a glowing dick, much like a humans minus the fact it was glowing. He goes either way, and damn you're dick was tempting. He wondered if it had a taste, does magic even come in flavors? He assumed it was grape, it was purple and grape was just the flavor humans assume goes with that color. 

He freaked when he and the others were caught checking out the picture, but you were nonchalant about it, of course after Red mocked you being to big for your own form you blushed and escaped to bed for the night. He and his brother left after that, deeming it to late for further conversation, crossing the street to their house he said night to his brother before heading to his room. 

It was dark outside of the lava lamp he had going on his desk, it was gray and black, since he never turned it off it had dulled to those colors. He collapsed onto his bed. You dick still in his head, he shouldn't even be thinking about it, he just met you. Literally not counting the reset he met you a few weeks ago. He didn't even get to know you outside that you look adorable when asleep. But he couldn't get you out of his head after that, you suddenly vanished and he and the others were so worried, they searched everywhere for you till Sans was able to actually call you, get through without the static getting in the way.

He and the others were happy and he got a hold of you and you were fine. They couldn't wait to see you again, they were worried when Ash and Soot couldn't remember you, then Brass went and pretended to forget you, but he remembered.  Green and told him how Brass slipped up and mentioned you in one of their conversations. The others tried to get him to give up the act but he refused, so they let him be. Just as he was deep in thought he got a stupid, teenage boy idea. It was only fair. Pulling down his pants and jerking himself a bit before taking a shot of it and sending it to you.

Damn he hand't sexted in years. He forgot how hilarious and thrilling it could be. Just as he was about to left himself pass out his phone rang in his ear, he answered inspected you to yell at him but instead he was pleasantly surprised with what he got.

A lovely picture of you spreading yourself for his eyes to take you in. Ribs showing and tongue lulled out, and holy shit your pinpricks were little hearts. He was going to get addicted to you, he already knew this to be true. He wanted you all to himself, the others be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally 4 hours of writing and it isn't even that long! So sleepy, sorry for any mistakes, can't get myself to proof read right now.


	15. Shut Down the Pick up Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna let the poll go one for a few more hours but enjoy this chapter while you wait.

You slept beautifully that night after getting all those lovely dick pics. Had to rub one out but still was nice and relaxing. You managed to sleep for 10 hours, at they let you. Which was odd most times Paps or Blue wake you up for breakfast, were they still asleep? No they couldn't be, they fell asleep long before you or the others, they should be up by now. You mind fully curious and awake you sat up and stretched, your spine cracking as you did so and a soft hum left your mouth as you stood. Sliding into your slippers and tossing your giant hoodie one, you deemed it an ultimate lazy day which meant... no pants. Sure the boys will love that after last night. Stars did you start a war?

You left your room to smell bacon and eggs being cooked,You turned into the kitchen to find Red, fucking Red standing over the oven cooking eggs and bacon, were you dreaming? This was a dream right? Gotta be. "Are you sick?" You stepped into the kitchen and moved to the table, Red jumped at your sudden voice and turned to look at you with his infamous lazy grin "oh hey sweetheart, sleep well?" Completely ignoring your jab at him being sick he turned back to the bacon. "Uh... yeah I slept well... you?" Was he not going to bring it up?

"good to hear. thought you might be bonely after that picture you sent me." Oh fuck he did bring it up. You flushed and looked down at the table as he chuckles "so, how'd you like mine?" Did he seriously ask what you thought about his dick? You started playing with the hem of your hoodie shyly "It was..." Shit, compliment and build his ego or...? "Human dicks are odd..." Fuck sake!

Red paused from moving the bacon tot he plate and turned to look at you "what ya mean?" His eyes were narrowed but he didn't seem mad, just curious. "What were those things running along it, under your skin?" That was a pure innocent question but Reds' eyes sparkled and his face was covered in a dark shade of red that fit his name as he looked at you before looking away and laughing again "fuck you are to innocent sometimes." He shakes his head before plating the rest of the bacon and eggs and puts it on the table near you before grabbing two more plates, handing one to you and started to pile his plate with the food.

"I was just curious damn. What is it though?" You pile bacon onto the plate before starting to munch on it "veins sweetheart, blood vessels under my skin to keep me alive." You tilt your head and nod "I read about those, they connect to your heart right? That thingy in your chest that sounds funny if you listen to it." You stabbed an egg with your fork as he nodded "yeah, the thingy in my chest."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After breakfast you helped clean up just as Blue stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes clear of the sleep with the back of his gloved hand and yawning "Hey sleepy head." You muse as he looks at you with tired eyes, he smiles instantly "HI MISS MONSTER!" He greets happily before taking some left over bacon from the plate "How'd ya sleep?" You finished the dishes and drain the sink as he crunches the bacon "I SLEPT WELL THANK YOU FOR ASKING! WHAT ABOUT YOU?" He moved to sit at the table "I sleep well too." You dry your hands before turning to him. "I AM GLAD TO HEAR IT." He smiles before finishing his bacon.

Just as you turned and left the kitchen their was a knock on the door "get that for me sweetheart, I'm lazy." Red spoke from his spot on the couch, doing as your told you answer to find the other two humans from across the street. "Oh hey doll face." G greets walking passed you with a smirk as Green waves at you "Hello." You move for the much taller human to walk in, he thanks you as you close the door. "I was planing to be lazy now I have to put on pants damn it!" You grumble heading to the stairs "Think I prefer you with your pants off, in all honesty." G leans over your shoulder and wraps a hand around your waist to hold you in place, your face instantly flushes and you cover your face and whine as the human next to you chuckles at your shy form.

"Brother, leave her alone." Green grabs his arm and gently pulls him from you and pushes him onto the couch "Aw come one, was just having fun." He crosses his arms and huffs looking away like a child. "Go put on some pants if you wish." Green looked at you, you thanked him softly and made your way up the stairs only to walk into Sans as he was leaving his room, your face bonked into his bottom ribs and he puthis hand around you to keep you from falling "easy dove." He laughs as you look up at him "I'm sorry! Oh um... G and Green are down stairs... gotta out on pants... um.. yeah bye!" You squeak and enter your room rummaging for some bottoms to wear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans made his way down stairs to see the others talking. Part of him wanted to brag about the selfie (Y/N) sent him, but he also wanted to keep it to himself, mainly because he knows red would want a copy, or try to bug you for one. He sat on the recliner, the others were talking about the show they were watching, some cartoon about two twins looking for odd mythical creatures and fighting a Dorito. Well actually it was a triangle with a top hat, but Red called him a Dorito. G moved around patting his pockets and groaned "Forgot my phone, he let me borrow yours in case it's on vibrate again." He holds his hand out to Sans for the phone, this was normal, Sans hands him his phone without hesitation and G leaves the house to his.

Entering his room he looks around, damn he really should clean a bit more, he had tossed his sheets last night in his sleep, a few pillows here and there but no phone. He didn't want to waste time so he instantly unlocked the phone and was met with a familiar sight of their little skeleton spread wide pulling her folds to the side for a nice view. He instantly gained a nose bleed at the sight and covered his face and tapped out of the message and called for his phone, he heard the vibrations near his bed, flopping down and feeling along the edges to feel the hard back and pulling it out. Now for the more important matter, he headed out with a lecture just waiting for Sans. Did you send that to everyone? Or just him and Sans?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G unlocked the phone once more and brought up the photo and showed it to the smaller human pointing at it with a scowl "Next time tab out of your fucking sext messages before handing your phone to someone!" Sans blushed quickly and moved to grab the phone, only for the taller human to step back "I'm not done! Who sends someone a dick pic if they aren't even dating!?" Red sputtered and coughed at the accusation forcing them both to look at him, Stretch, who had woke and sat on the other recliner while G was gone rose a brow "d-did you send her a dick pic too?" Sans looked over the twin with narrowed eyes "well, it was only fair ya know... she showed hers..." That argument was shit an the knew it "Fuck sake... who all here send her a fucking dick pic last night!?" G tossed Sans phone at him, it falls down between the cracks of the arm and cushion, he actually digs his hand in to grab it before it falls farther. They all raised their hands with no real shame "seriously!?" Red shouted "only fair." Stretch spoke his own words back to him.

A few moments of silence and Stretch voiced the question "what now?" They all looked at him with raised brows as he inhaled against his vape pen "it's obvious now, we all have a thing going for her. we can't all have her either." They stiffened at his words. It was true, the couldn't share you, even if they tried, it would be mass chaos for your affections and attention. They were greedy and wanted you to themselves. "try to win her heart?" Red spoke up "what is this a fucking story? no way." Sans growled crossing his arms "we have to do something, only makes since. try to win her heart who ever asks her out and gets a yes gets to have her." Red tried to argue "makes since. even thought technically she doesn't have a heart." Stretch agreed "I'm with those two on this one." Green admits as G nods "Should we have any rules?" Green asks looking over at Red "if she says stop we stop, if she finds out we come clean about our feelings. other then that, free game i say." They all nod in agreement.

'let the games begin boys." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It turned out, you came back down and the guys were acting strange, they gave the other death glares from time to time, or went to touch you lightly and the others were growl a warning or something. 

"hey sweetheart," Sans spoke from next to you, he wrapped his arm around you shoulder and looked down at you "i know the fastest way to a mans heart is through his stomach, but how do I get to yours?" He spoke so calmly as you thought it through tilting your head you looked at him curiously "You don't... I don't have a stomach." 

.00999999999999999999999999

You turned your gaze back to the tv while Sans unwrapped his arm around your shoulder and pouts, the others were trying to stifle their laughs, but the show wasn't funny. What were they laughing at

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"hey (Y/N)," Red appeared behind you as you were bent down to grab a honey mustard bottle that was on the bottom shelve, you turn to look at him as he pressed his hips into yours and grips your hips gently "ya want another bone in ya?" You really were having an off day you turn back and grabbed the bottle before commenting "I don't know where it would fit." Stretch, who was at the table snorts and covers his mouth as Red tightens his grip on your hips before turning and storming out with a deep blush. 

You closed the fridge and straightened yourself up "What was that about?" You looked at Stretch who just shrugged "not sure... actually..." He hummed in amusement "...want to help me in the kitchen tonight? I want to fill your buns with my cream." You sat at your chair and looked at him with a raised brow "We are out of buns, we used them all up when we had hamburgers a few days ago." You took a drink of your honey mustard, Stretch stood and turned to leave "i understand why he left." He passed the arch and headed to the stairs "Wait why!?" You called only to be ignored.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You helped Blue and Paps clean the wood floors and went to put the broom back into the supply closet, just as you turned and closed the door you were pushed into the wall, your chin tilted up to be met with Gs' amused gaze "Hello dove." He leaned his forearm against the wall above your head, the other hand on his hip as he hovered over you "Hi G... can I help you with something?" He smiled down at you "Just wanted to tell you something." He shrugs as you wait for him to continue.

" You remind me of my pinky toe.. You're small, cute and I’m probably going to bang you on my coffee table later tonight." Was... was that a complement? "Wouldn't that hurt you though? Please don't do that, I don't want to see you get hurt." His reaction was like the others, he blushed a deep red and backed up, but he grunted and grumbled to himself as he left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were sitting on the couch with Green watching some animal documentary, waiting for him to try a pick up line. You looked it up, you knew they were acting weird, they were trying to get with you, or at least get your flustered. But Green has made no move to try, he had his arm around your shoulder though, but hasn't spoke a word... you were growing impatient. Should you try? It couldn't hurt could it?

G-green...?" You stuttered out shyly, you never actually used a pick up line before, he hummed in acknowledgment "Y-you know how t-they say skin is the largest organ on the human body? Not in my case." You looked up at him cutely he looked down at you with wide eyes before standing and leaving like the others. Was that not a pick up line? You pouted at his reaction.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"She's to fucking cute!" G shouted, they were in Sans' room speaking of their attempts at pick up lines, they all spoke in depth of how adorable you were reacting to them, how savage you were with your comebacks, either you didn't actually know what a pick up line was, or you knew and didn't like it.  A knock stilled their words as Paps voice told them dinner was done.

They all existed and sat in their normal spots, you seemed normal to them, Edge had taken a spot next to you though, they kept their guards up through dinner, Blue and Paps talked to you nonstop happy with your attention, they would try to win your heart in their own ways. As dinner came to a close you offered to do the dishes so Blue and Paps could get to work early, they hugged an thanked you taking their leave for the night, the boys stayed at the table when Edge thought it best to help with the dishes, they kept their eyes on him the whole time. 

He was being nice for the most part, kept his distance made small talk with you, but once the last dish was put into the drainer to dry he pinned you to the sink, your back to his chest as he spoke calmly " Wanna Fuck?" You stiffened as the boys stood up instantly and were about to get him off you, but your voice broke them from the action "I like big dick, not big egos."


	16. A Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results are in!
> 
> And with 27 votes Sans is the winner!
> 
> I was looking foreword to the orgy damn it! But, I'm sure I can wiggle that in to this story later. x3 no shame.

Edge stayed away from you for the most part again, he would talk with you at dinner but refused to use pick up lines. The others were getting worse too. They would as to hang out with you, which you said yes to for the most part, you liked hanging out with them anyway, couldn't say no. 5 months of nothing but hanging out with your humans and trying to figure out why they are being so... clingy? Touchy? No those weren't right. You knew exactly why they were like this. You were the same way with Tori and Grillby when you realized you had feelings for them, the boys even tried helping you with learning WingDings and trying to solve what the hell is with the resets. No solutions as of yet sadly, and there's the matter of them forgetting with the next reset or not. 

You were currently in your room having a texting pun of with Red while he was at work. You were home alone as of now, Ash and Soot had just left. Yep they cam to visit get to know you better. It hurt like always, having to reintroduce you and pretend you didn't know Ash loved dragon lilies flowers or that Soot enjoyed nature documentaries. You made a date to hang out once more and they left.

You laid on your bed tapping away at your phone, messaging Red on and off till he had to stop and get back to work. Tossing your phone to the side you looked to the ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars, of course they weren't working, it was still day out. You lazily turned your head to the calendar on the wall, just a few more days... a few more days and your heat starts. 

That dreaded day of the season, you had no idea what to do. Do you go underground and wait it out like normal? No the guys would worry, then you'd have to explain it to them, and that is NOT  conversation you want to have.

'Hey guys, I'm in heat, yep horny as hell and need to be plowed into a mattress.' You scuff at the idea of the conversation as you heard the door being shut downstairs. Sans must be back from work, you sniff the air, and he has food. You quickly get dressed in a big purple button up, a few buttons left untouched and slip on your slippers and heading downstairs. You found the human sitting on the couch one paper bag on the coffee table, the other on his lap as he pulls out fries and munches away

"well if it isn't my favorite monster. i brought grillbys for dinner." He gestures to the bag on the table as you move over to sit next to him and reach for the bag. "grillbz said hi by the way." He pulls out another fry and tosses it into his mouth. "Thank you." You pull out the burger and take a bit. As delicious as ever, you let a low moan pass your teeth as you take in the flavor.

"that easy to get you to moan?" Sans chuckles as you nearly choke on the bite, swallowing it down carefully and glaring at him "easy sweetheart, just teasing." He takes out his own burger and takes a bite. "though i understand why you'd moan, grillbz is damn good with his food. like he puts his very soul into it." He takes another bite. "That's cause he does." You hummed thoughtfully pulling out a few fries as he pauses and turns to you, hesitant to take the next bite "Monsters infuse magic into their food. That's why it is healthier then human food. Magic has natural healing properties even if the monster who cooks the food doesn't know a think about healing magic." You explain as he finally takes the next bite and hums "do you have healing magic?" He asked with a raised brow.

You shook your head "No. Skeletons were more for battle magic then healing." You shrugged with no real care for the information. "oh? does that mean you're a strong monster then?" He finishes his burger and works on the fries "Would that change your perception of me?" You looked down at the burger, just a bit of fire magic was visible int he meat "no. but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine." He looked into the bag for more fries as you handed him yours "Here, almost full have mine." He took your bag before digging in for the little skinny potatoes with salt. "I am... well... not many monsters know actually but yes... I am considered what monsters call, a boss monster." Sans gaze moves back to your form with a raised brow.

Before he could voice his question you bit him to it "A boss monster has high magic levels in their attacks, and most have high levels of HP... hope. Asgore, Toriel and Even Undyne are all boss monsters, then their is me." 

He looks down at the know empty bag in his hands "i get why toriel and asgore are boss monsters, and undyne was captian of the royal guard right? so that is also why... but why you? no offence, but as far as i know, you didn't do anything in the underground... at least nothing like being a guard and protecting people." He put the bag down and faced you curiously.

With a sigh you finished the burger and licked your fingers "I was the judge of the underground. Much like on the surface, I was to judge people based on their actions and pass judgment through killing them if I truly had to... Frisk... was often the only one I hurt. They killed us... I call them Genocide runs. They would reset and slaughter everyone, I didn't want to bring it up with Blue and Papyrus in the room, but that was often a possibility with the resets. They killed everyone, and just before getting to Asgores' castle I would stand before them and pass my judgment, killing them for their crimes against monsters, over and over every time they came back... until they even killed me." You noticed Sans stiffen at your words

"so you've died before?" He pocketed his hands nervously "Yes." Your voice was dull and sockets emptying. "that must have been scary... maybe even traumatizing." He spoke with a soft tone. "Not really.. it isn't as bad as you humans make it seem. One moment you are seeing the world, next just pitch black nothingness, you aren't even aware you are dead, can't move, can't speak, don't even care."

He frowned at the words "that's no way to live... well... ya know." He mumbled his hands clenching into fists. You took notice and carefully moved your own hand to his, setting it over his softly, he flinched at the touch and as you were about to pull away deeming you stepped over a line he put his other hand over yours to trap it there still not looking at you "Once we figure out how to stop the resets... ever we ever actually solve it. I wont have to go through that shit." You give him a soft smile even though he wasn't actually looking at you, he just nods. "we'll help you in anyway we can." He mumbles still holding your hand.


	17. Loaded Question

 

 

Sans sat at Grillbys for the fifth time that week. He loved the place since (Y/N) showed it to him and introduced him to everyone. Grillby was kind enough to allow him to put some of his meals on her tab. He would toss puns up and about getting everyone to groan, but they didn't really care. He reminded them of (Y/N). 

He sat at his stool, right next to (Y/N)s' empty one. She was at a Toriels for the day, so he came to have dinner and chill with the fire elemental who was busying himself with cleaning a mug. "So how is (Y/N)?" He suddenly asked, his words crackle like fire, his voice was smooth. "she's fine.. why? worried she is around so many human males?" Sans joked, he knew Grillby wasn't worried, though they both knew what Edge had his friends do.. or more or less what he LET them do. "Course not. It is just..." He turns his head to look at the calendar on the wall near the dart board, their was a date circled in red, Sans noticed and raised a brow "she has that exact same date marked on her calendar, what's it for?" Grillby turned back to him and sighed "I do not think I should tell you.. but I am concerned about it." He placed the mug down carefully before leaning against the counter so he could whisper to Sans.

"How much do you know about monsters?" He asked lowly as Sans hummed in thought. "i've read a few books (Y/N) gave me, but what are you asking, exactly?" He leans forward to keep the conversation between them. "Did any of the books go into Heats?" Grillby raised a brow at the human who looked utterly confused at the question. "i... i don't think so... why?" Sans put his elbows on the counter, resting his chin in his palm.

Grillby looked around behind the human before leaning in again "Monster heats, are much like animal heats. It is a time where we wish to claim a mate, of course most times with out a mate we just want to... well.. have sex nonstop for hours, depending on the monsters strength in magic determines how long the heat lasts." He was so nonchalant about it, slightly embarrassed but getting it out all the same. Sans blushed lightly at the take, he was getting a monster version of the sex talk, by one of his crushes closest friends no less. "so the date on the calendar, that is when her heat starts?" Sans looked over to it, it was the 13th... just a day away...

Grillby nodded "Yes, normally she comes to me to help her with it, but she hasn't mentioned it to me, which is odd. Maybe she forgot, or maybe she was planning to go it alone... or maybe she was going to ask you, or one of the others to help her. I am not sure." He pondered aloud. The idea of her asking one of the other guys angered him, they would jump at the chance, he knew they would. But the idea of you asking HIM, oh boy that was a happy thought... should he bring this up to you? Or wait and see who you ask? Grillby snapped his fingers and forced Sans out of his thoughts "uh.. yeah? what about it?" He finally asked.

"Can you ask her about it? I don't want her to go it alone, that could be dangerous for her, and for the others. Tell her to let me know what she is going to do, I am still open to help her if needed." Grillby pulled away and went back to washing the mug. 

Sans hated that he got mad about Grillby offering himself to her like that, last thing he needed was for another male to be apart of the competition he and the others were having for you. "yeah.. actually she should be home in a few hours, i'll head home and ask." He stood from the stool and headed out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had entered the house exhausted, babysitting Frisk was a task, the kid could get so hyper and you, like an idiot, gave them a few cookies. Instantly got them hyper and you had to hold them down with your magic as they flailed about wanting to run around. Using magic like that for some long is draining on you... not to mention your heat started soon, you're magic was already drained. You shuffled in to find Sans watching tv, but his eyes were offset. Like he was deep in thought, you carefully closed the door so not to startle him from his thoughts. But the click echoed in the silence and startled him anyway. 

He turned to you with wide eyes before calming down. "oh, just you." His voice was off too, more gravelly, it was not helping you building libido "Oh yeah, that works as a greeting." You chuckled walking over to him and and sitting next him. His gaze never left your form as you moved, once seated you gave him a little smile "Something bugging you? You seem off." Sans only shrugged "not really bugged... more like... curious. yeah, curious is the word." He mused turning his gaze back to the tv "Curious about what?" You raised a brow smugly, whenever Sans got curious it was bound to be interesting. 

He rubbed the back of his neck shyly and stuttered "i uh.. Grillby wanted me to ask ya something." This caused your head to tilt, your turn to be curious. "What might that be?" He blushed and sputtered out shyly "Hey w-wanted... um.. i-its a-about your uh.. your heat." He looked at his lap as your sockets grew wide "Did he seriously bring this up with you!?" Your voice was stern but not angry, he only nodded, his blush growing darker.

You covered your face in your hands and groaned "I am so sorry Sans..." That damn fire man... when you see him you are so gonna "it's ok... i was curious anyway."  He interrupts your threatening thoughts, looking up at him with a raised brow at him. He rubbed through his hair "just.. he wanted to know what you were planning to do... s'all." His eyes never met yours. He found his feet more interesting then you at this moment.

"I... actually forgot about it for a while... only noticed a few days ago... forgot to ask him to help me." You put your hands in your lap and looked at the floor. Normal Grillby helped you with your heat, and vise versa, but you were so busy learning how to write and read wingdings, plus the reset you forgot all about yours to the last minute. 

"he offered to help you again... told me to tell ya." He mumbled lowly, you almost didn't catch it. "Go figure he would... I don't actually want to... he misses so much work... he says he doesn't mind. But he can be such a workaholic I know he is lying. I most likely was gonna go it alone this time." You shrugged, his head snapped up and looked at you with a light sparkle to them.

"would ya... i don't know... be open to... me?" His voice went up a pitch near the end but the question sent you into a frenzy. "What!?" You looked at him, a deep flush on your cheekbones "i mean... we could just... science!? yeah! we can say it was for science reasons!? let me explore your body and you explore mine..." His blush grew as he lifted his hood up and covered his face and groaned into his hands. You couldn't help but laugh, he was so out of character, and adorable right now.

He only whined louder as you laughed "I'm sorry! Haha It's just... you are so cute..." You tried to calm yourself "Sure why not..." You covered your mouth and looked at him. He pulled his hood back to look at you.

Sure you were curious about the human body... and let's face it Sans is so cute for a human... plus that dick pic had you drooling... actually all of them did, besides the point. You were down to bone him if he wanted. Just say it was for science and no one got hurt. 

He had his eyes on you silently pleading for you to confirm that one more time. With a sigh you leaned forward and whispered "Want to help me with my heat, Sans?"

 


	18. The Deal is Struck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short update... sorry. T-T

 

"uh.. what's this?" Sans looked down at the paper that you placed in front of him. A day had passed since you ask if he wanted to help with your heat. 

"It's a written contract." You sat across from him, putting your elbows on the table and looked him over. His eyes were scanning the paper over. "got that... but why?" He looked up at you with a raised brow before glancing back at the paper. "Safety reasons dear. Boss monster heats can get pretty bad... so I wrote this down for you." You gave a shrug as he read over the paper.

 

~I Sans the skeleton, have the right to refuse service to (Y/N) in the event that her heat becomes to much for me.

I also have the right to stop during any session we are in the middle of for what ever reason.~

Below those two claims were a list of rules. Sans could not touch your soul under any circumstances, you wouldn't bring his out. 

-You would not leave any marks on him unless he tells you, you can. 

-The safe word was **_Hibiscus_** , either of you could say it whenever it was needed.

-Sans had the right to do whatever as long as he asked and got your consent first. 

Then below was two lines, one had your signature on it, and the other was for Sans. Then in the bottom corner was the date. You scooted a pen over to him as he read it over, he looked up at you "are you sure... you are ok with me doing this? i mean.. after Edges' friends..." You raised a brow "I told you, I am not like anyone else in that kinda situation. I've done some shitty things and seen some horrible things. I am pretty fucked up beyond imagine in some cases... don't worry. Besides, I trust you." You reassured him but he held no reaction to the claim. 

"Sans..." You sighed and moved over to him "It will be fine. I don't care. Besides it's for science right? No worries. We can always stop if we get uncomfortable with it." You placed a hand on his shoulder as he reached for the pen. 

"ok..." He mumbled and signed the paper. His hand writing was sloppy but legible, sorta. "Alrighty then..." You grabbed the paper and looked it over yourself before folding it and putting it in Sans' pocket. "Nice and safe. My heat should start tomorrow... but it might start later tonight. If you want you can crash in my room." You offered moving to the fridge for a drink.

"what about the others? they are gonna get curious if we go missing for a while." He brought them up with slight concern. Last thing either of you wanted was them walking in on you, or pounding on your door demanding why they haven't seen either of you. "Hmmmm.. good question... let's lie and say we are busy at work.

"you don't have a job." _Thanks Sans. Thanks._

"Screw you, I work. I have odd jobs around town." You huff, grabbing a bottle of honey mustard and close the door to the fridge.

"oh? i had no idea. but still, what about the others?" He laid his head on the table and looked at you. "I really don't know... I am sure I can think of something." You muse in thought. It was going to be hard... you literally have no idea about what to do about the others.

 


	19. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, teaser update.

"are ya sure?" Red asked a little nervous.

"yeah you'll be fine. do it." Sans stifled his laughs as he watched the screen. His hands held the controller loosely. 

They had been playing 'Left 4 Dead' for half an hour. Sans having played before offered a controller to Red and Stretch who joined him. 

"why is she crying? why is she walking around!?" Red hesitated as he pointed his gun at the witch "d-don't worry about it... j-just shoot her. we gotta get over there and she's in the way." Sans inhaled, trying to stop himself from laughing. 

"come on red, the level is almost over." Stretch tried pushing him to do it. 

"ok! ok... i'll do it." Red sighed and pressed the button. The gun sounded on the game and Red shouted as the witch killed his character, he pushed into the couch as she attacked, he shouted profanities and shot at her only to die to a horde that had formed. Sans and Stretch had entered the end level room and closed the door as he died on screen. They laughed so hard as Red threatened them.

Their faces were bright red as they laughed.

"fuck this shit! i draw the line your pricks!" Red huffed as Sans phone went off. Tears in his eyes he unlocked it and check. His laughs died down as he answered the text. "well it was fun boys." He stands as Stretch calmed down "where you going?"

"(Y/N) and I have plans. gonna chill in her room for a few. tell paps not to worry about dinner, we stacked up on snacks and shit." He didn't want to give much detail as he walked upstairs, forgetting his jacket.


	20. Winner Winner Heated Dinner

Sans trekked up the stairs, his slippers thumping softly against the wood as he passed the hallway doors that lead to his, and the others rooms. 

He paused at the end door, he felt pressure from under the door. He sighed and turned the knob. It had been unlocked for him, and him alone, he slipped in and the pressure built. It weighed on his body, he felt soft crackles in the air as he closed the door. He couldn't place the smell either, it was sweet, but sorta smelled like it was burning, he wasn't sure. His attention turned to the balcony where he knew she would be. Curled in her bed.

He walked to the small stairs that lead up to it and found her, she was shuffling under the covers whining lowly, the pressure centered around her, he could feel it. "(Y/N)." He called softly, her shuffling stopped and her head popped out from under the covers. Her face was flushed light purple. He walked over to the bed and kneeled on it, she watched his every move closely, anticipating.

He crawled up the bed, slowly pulling the sheets from her form. Her bones were glowing at the joints and ribs, she rolled over onto her back. She was bare for him to see.

"Sans," Her voice was soft and needy, he gulped trying to contain himself. This wasn't about him, this was about helping her... and science. "I need you." 

He smashed his lips to her teeth forcing a gentle moan from her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You're tongue dived into his mouth, beckoning his to play. He gripped at the sheets near your head as he rubbed his tongue against yours, he subconsciously grinds into your hips causing you to buck into him. You let out whimpers of need, rubbing your bony hands over his chest, pulling at the fabric of his shirt as he pulled away and trailed kisses down her jaw, to your neck. His movements were hesitant, questioning if what he was doing was right for you. 

"flying blind her sweetheart..." He pulls away with a light blush causing you to whine and grip at his shirt "D-don't stop... please you're doing fine." He looks you over and nods. "ok... just tell me what you like, i-i'll go from there." He traced down your ribs softly. A soft moan passed your mouth, your bones were so sensitive right now. "fuck that was hot." He chuckles looking your form over, one hand gripped through your ribs while the other fell to touch your spine.

Your body twitched and you gasped, his hands were so soft, so warm. 

"did that hurt!?" He suddenly stilled, his eyes held worry that he hurt you. You shake your head "No! Just startled, felt good I swear." You put your hand over his in reassurance, trying to look past your lust for more. He inhaled softly and moved his hand down. Your back arched as you removed your hand to grip at the pillow below your head, your body was heating up quickly, holding yourself back from just pouncing him was tough but you managed. 

His hand gripped your ribs tighter as he rubbed up and down your spine like piano keys. You shivered and moaned "is your spine always this sensitive?" He chuckled at your flushed face, his fingers dig into the grooves of your vertebrae, your legs quaked at the stimulation as your ribs glowed brighter and your magic started to solidify between your pubic arch. A pocket formed with your magic, resembling a vagina. Sans hummed in thought as he looked it over.

The hand that gripped your ribs trailed down your pelvis, rubbing at the bone before trailing down to rub at the magic folds.

You arched against him with a choked moan. Finally some stimulation you are very much needing. He rubs at the little nub.

"gonna be honest, this is weird." He spoke softly as he watched his hands rubbing up your spine as the others rubbed at your folds. "S-sorry." You apologized biting onto your knuckles shyly, your body subconsciously bucked into his touches as you whimpered in reaction.

"it's spine." He chuckled lowly at the pun, your laugh fell into a moan as he sunk a finger into your core. He watched his fingers through the magic as he thrusted into it.

"so wet." He commented, you whined and covered your face, the more he teased you, the more you wanted to jump him. 

He jerked your spine in time with his thrusts, adding another finger till he was three fingers in. Watching intently. You panted and tugged at the pillow grinding into his fingers.

Your sounds were music to his ears. He wanted to make your scream his name repeatedly, plow you into the mattress, balls deep inside you. If he could see his fingers, he would see his cock deep inside you. He couldn't fucking wait. But he paused his thoughts, he loved teasing you. The way your sockets were lidded, your pinpricks changed to hearts every few minutes when he grazed a certain spot inside you, he pulled away from it to make you whine before he touched against it again. The way they flashed into hearts, drool leaking out of the corner of your mouth, tongue lulled out.

You were wrecked by his fingers alone, he could't wait to see what his dick did to you.

He pulled his fingers out, still jerking your spine as he licked them clean. You tasted sweet, close to a grape flavor, but off a bit. He hummed at the taste and looked down at you again. You had your hands over your face, but your phalanges were pulled away from your left socket to watch his tongue lap at his fingers. He smirked.

"i think i want another taste test." He let go of your spine and as he scooted down and away from you, you whined in need. He set himself between your bony thighs. Your magic looked like a normal female genitals, soaked folds, clit. He could see straight through it and up your body, see up your ribs to find your SOUL glowing softy, he pulled his eyes away quickly to focus on the task at hand. 

He licked up your heat, circled your clit roughly, pulling gasps and moans from you before forcing his tongue deep into your folds. Your hands gripped through his hair and pushed him closer to your heat. He moaned at the taste sending vibrations up your spine. You carefully grind against him, your legs wrapping around his head to keep him there.

He rubbed at your clit with his thumb as he licked, wiggling his tongue into that little spot he now knows drives you wild. Your toes curled, he felt your walls tighten around him. You choked out his name as your phalanges dug into his hair, tugging lightly as you grind harder, sinking his tongue deeper.

With a cry your walls fluttered tightly and you came. He licked at your folds riding you through your high as you moaned and gripped at his hair.

Once you had stilled your hold on his head loosened allowing him to sit up.

Your bones had a darker glow now as your panted. "P-please," He looked up at you, you were covered in sweat, he would question that later "I need you." You whined wiggling your hips to drive your point.

He chuckled and pulled his shorts down "about time. these were getting uncomfortable." His thick cock sprung out form his shorts as he pulled the hem down. He watched you take it in, your eyes were glued to it. He was a little proud of that fact.

"it's rude to stare." He blushed shyly, your eyes trailed up at him before you pounced him, he yelped in shock as you straddled his hips.

"No more teasing!" You growled rubbing it against your folds. He felt the heat that radiated off of you, he groaned at it as you pushed a hand up his shirt to feel his stomach. "You humans are so soft." You purred before lifting your hips and crashing onto his cock. Taking him in to the hilt suddenly. He gasped at the warmth, how tight you were. Fuck you were amazing. He put his hands on your hip bones as you rocked against him, letting out little whines and moans yourself. 

"i thought i wanted to jump your bones bad." he huffed as you dug your phalanges into his flesh, not enough to draw blood, but it did startle him.

"No more teasing." You growled beginning to lift yourself off him and crashing back down. He held your hips tightly, thrusting up to meet you in the middle as you rode him. 

He watched as his cock drove into you, he could see it clearly through the little pocket your magic formed. He watched as your walls fluttered around him, milking him over and over, one of his hands trailed down to rub at your clit again. Your walls clenched as you moaned out his name.

This was heaven to him. Being so deep inside you. Hearing your most lewd sounds, his name falling form your tongue as you panted for him. He was addicted to it. To you.

He sat up and pushed you back down, you let out a startled whine but it quickly turned into a loud moan as he pounded into you. Your legs wrapped around his hips tightly, your hands gripped at the back of his shirt as he thrust deep inside you. He sucked at your neck, careful not to hurt his teeth as you mewled for him. 

Your walls clenched tightly as your second orgasm built. He moaned and went harder, his own peak closing in. 

His thrusts began to get sloppy as he pounded you. He slowed only so he had more strength to drive deeper and harder against you. You screamed and gripped at his shirt, the knot in your nonexistent stomach tightened as he fucked you senseless. 

"w-where should i.." His question died out as you came once more. Tightening around his cock with a moan, biting into his shoulder suddenly, the pain sent him over the edge also. He groaned and thrusts harder as he spilled inside you, collapsing onto you, trying to come down from the high.

You wiggled your hips feeling him hardening inside you.

He suddenly shot up and looked at you with worry "are you going to get pregnant!? i didn't mean to i'm so sorry!" He started to panic, your weakly brought your hand up to hold his cheek and gave him a lazy smirk. "Monster procreate differently then humans, no worry." He sighed and looked down, he could see his seed leaking from you as well as coating deep inside your walls. "need to go again?" He looked up "If you wouldn't mind. One more round then we can nap." He nodded and started to pull out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"WHY CAN'T SANS PICK UP AFTER HIMSELF!?" Blue sighed as he grabbed the jacket. Red took notice of a folded piece of paper falling out of the side. "hold up blue." He leaned forward to pick it up. Everyone was in the living room talking about whatever when Blue and Papyrus came home from work, seeing Sans' jacket Blue did the nice thing and went to pick it up.

Red unfolded the paper, his eyes scanning it only for him to growl.

"what is is red?" Stretch looked over to read the paper himself. 

"what's a heat?" He raised a brow.

"Is it like animals? They go into heat to mate?" Green questioned from behind them.

"it better fucking not be! according to this (Y/N)'s in heat and Sans's is gonna help her!" Red crumbled the paper in rage. 

"Does that mean he is gonna knock her up?" G spoke calmly.

The questioned hit them all like a train as they all bolted up the stairs, followed by the two innocent humans that were both worried and curious.


	21. Fuck You up PT: 1

"S-sans~" You moaned out, gripping that back of his shirt as he throbbed inside you.

You two had taken the position of you straddling his lap as he leaned against the wall, his hands gripped your hips tightly as you rode him, blissed out on the pleasure between your legs and him licking at your neck you both didn't hear the door to your room bust open and slam shut. Nor the following foot steps heading up the sitars and shouts of rage. 

You kept whining and moaning for the human below you as he pulled you to him for a rough kiss.

"the fuck's goin on'er!" Reds' voice startled the both of you. Whipping your head around to see him as well as the others standing at the foot of your bed. You're sockets were lidded with lust, you couldn't bring yourself to care right now. Sans on the other hand, he was a flushed mess of embarrassment at being caught as well as cock blocked. Though it didn't stop you from grinding down on his thick cock that was burrowed deep inside you.

"I can't believe you forgot to lock the door." Your voice was low and drowned in lust as you kept grinding. He huffed and faced the other humans, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"w-what are you d-doing in here?" He tried to sound annoyed, but his desire for you was obvious, he very much wished to just push you back into the mattress and fuck you in front of them. Red held up a paper, he recognized it as your agreement contract. He groaned as your walls tightened around him, you were so close again. 

"M-MISS MONSTER...?" Blues voice hit your ears and you stopped. Oh fuck.... turning your head back you noticed the two most innocent humans were standing on each side of the others, they looked shy and curious all in one. They were looking over your form just like the others. Shit! What should you do! Think idiot!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"H-hey Blue, how ya doing?" You moved your hands from the back of Sans' shirt to place it on his stomach.

"forget him, answers now!" Red took a step forward causing Sans' to wrap his hands around your back and pull you into him more, he looked at them over your shoulder with glaring eyes. Your need hadn't died down yet, and wouldn't for a while, your core twitched in need to move, it wasn't far. Sans' balls deep inside you and throbbing in need just like you but can't move. 

You sighed and tried to wiggle your hips but Sans stopped you forcing a whine from you. Your bones ache as you looked at them.

"What the paper says. I'm in heat." Wasn't that obvious? Your whole body was flushed with magic, glowing in the low lit room, your bed had all kind of stains on it, your sheets were fucking tossed off and Sans' hair was pointing in all kinds of directions.

"So, you are mating?" Green asked as if it were obvious.

Mating? Did they think...

"NO!" You suddenly shout in shock. "N-no! I am not making Sans' my mate by doing this! He is just helping me with my heat! Monsters claim mates differently then you humans!"

Fuck sake the last thing you wanted was for them to think you were up here claiming a mate!

G cleared his throat, drawing the attention. "Need help?" He raised a brow with a smirk. Your cheekbones flushed and you nuzzled into Sans' chest shyly... part of you wanted to say yes, you know your heat gets bad, Sans most likely wouldn't be able to handle you for long, a few days maybe. 

"no, now get out!" Sans shouted, his chest rumbled. 

"not fair, why do you get to fuck around with her?" Stretch spoke with crossed arms. Sans was about to retort but you stopped him.

"My heats get bad... I actually doubt Sans will be able to stay and help me, if he has to stop one of you can take his place... but only if you all leave right now... otherwise I'll handle it on my own." They all took a moment before bolting down the stairs and out of your room, Green closed the door, the moment you heard it click shut Sans growled and pushed you back into the bed, diving deep inside you. You yelped in shock, only for it to die down into a low moan, gripping at the front of his shirt as he fucked you hard. 

"you seriously think i can't handle your heat?" He huffed, sucking on your neck as your walls tightened around him, your orgasm had died down when the others showed up, but it built back up quick as he hit deep inside you.

Your spine arched into him as you screamed for him. His cock twitched,  one hand moving down to rub at your clit sending you into shocks of ecstasy, your phalanges dug into his shirt and ripped a few holes into it as you felt his load spurt into you and leaking out, your tongue lulled to the side as drool dripped down. Sans had collapsed onto your ribs, his forehead pressed above your soul. You panted below him as he grinds his hips into yours before finally pulling out and rolling next to you.

You followed suit, rolled over to lay your head on his chest "Get some rest, you're gonna need it." He started to snore instantly causing you to chuckle.

 

~~~2 days later~~~

 

Sans stumbled down the stairs, his shirt was gone, boxers stained, hair a mess with sweat, he had hickeys and bite marks everywhere. He sat at the kitchen table and planted his face on it with a groan. Stretch and Red who were playing cards looked at him with raised brows.

"how's the heat fairing for ya?" Stretched ask.. The others were in the living room watching tv, G had turned the volume down to hear.

"my dick can not get hard... it fucking hurts to even try." His voice was hoarse, the others snorted with laughs at his misery "didn't think that was possible." Red put his cards down to lean his arm over the back of the chair and look at Sans. "if i can't handle her, none of you will be able to... not alone anyway." He pulled his head up to lay his chin on the table.

"What are you suggesting?" Ash spoke up from the kitchen, he was making a tuna sandwich. 

"when did you get here?" Sans ignored his question. He doesn't remember Ash or Soot being in the room two days ago.

"Finally got that house next door. Soot's just unpacking his last box then he will be over. Now about (Y/N)s' heat." He put the dirty dishes away and moved to sit at the table.

"who told you?" Bad enough he had to now share with the others during her heat, he didn't want two others added.

"Red... then G. Didn't know monsters went into heat, that's pretty hot." He took a bite of his sandwich "Now about that suggestion." He raised a brow at Sans.

"Sounds like your giving us a go ahead for an orgy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna get the orgy out of the way, then add a bonus chapter or 2 with reactions, and... giving Paps and Blue.. THE talk.


	22. Fuck You up PT: 2

 

Sans' answered the door and was greeted with the flame man that ran his new favorite bar..

"hey grillbz, glad you could make it on such short notice." He stepped to the side to allow the monster to step into his home. "It is no problem. It is my day off anyway. Where is she?" He turned to the small human as he shut the door. 

The other roommates of the house were crashing in the living room, they seemed exhausted, bags under their eyes, hair unkempt. They lay in a pile of blankets and pillows, water bottles littered around them as well as energy bars. 

"she's in her room." One spoke from the couch where he lay stretched out, he was taller then Sans. "up the stairs, third level, last door." Another spoke, their voices were hoarse, Grillby chuckled and thanked them heading up the stairs. 

He saw the door they spoke off, he could feel the high levels of magic crackling from under it, these levels belonged to a boss monster, no doubt about it. Grillby felt his SOUL hum at the familiar feeling, he missed it, but he didn't know why it felt so familiar. He had helped (Y/N) with her heats before, true. But this... this felt more peaceful, more calming to him. As if coming home to a mate, instead of a needy friend. 

He didn't bother knocking, Sans said the door was unlocked for him, he entered. The room screamed lazy skeleton, he smiled and gently closed the door. The magic was above him on a small balcony, it was pooled and centered there. He headed up to see the bed, a faint purple glow came from it, a lump under the sheets whining and moving around in discomfort. He frowned at this and unbuttoned his shirt, kicking his shoes off and walking over, crawling over the lump and pulling the sheets back to see a blushing (Y/N).

She had light sweat covering her skull, her bones rattled a bit as she wiggled. Her sockets were closed in concentration to stay in the room and not march down stairs and fuck the poor humans senseless again.

He kisses her skull softly, gaining a reaction quickly, her head snaps up, sockets wide. "G-gillby!" She nearly purrs rolling onto her back, wrapping her legs around his hips as the warmth from his exposed chest hits her. "Hello dear." He leaned down and kissed her, trailing down her neck earning soft moans.

"Humans didn't last to long for you, did they?" She whines "Sans only lasted 2 days, the others, 3... wait why are you here?" Her mind was registering the fact, he shouldn't be here. He snickered and kissed her cheek softly. "Sans called me, saying you were to much for all of them." 

A huff left your teeth causing him to chuckle again. He could only imagine what the others went through.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"s-so uh... we're really doin this?" Stretch spoke up from in front of (Y/N)s' door. 

The others stood behind him and nodded. Sans gave them the go ahead for a fuck party with the lusting skeleton just beyond the door. They hummed and nodded. Were they really prepared for this?

No.

Where they still gonna do it?

Hell yeah.

Stretch turned the knob and pushed the door open, once they stepped into the room, they couldn't leave... not till they were spent. 

That was the deal they made with Sans.

The room crackled around them much like the first time they had entered, they heard whimpers from above them and the mattress moving as well as wet noises. It was a turn on, as well as a bit unnerving. Sans had told them her sweet spots, what she liked and so on, but this was a first for all of them.

Their steps were soft as they walked up the stairs. The whimpers and moans got louder as they reached the top, they had their heads down till the very end, once on the balcony itself they lifted them and nearly dropped at the sight. There she was.

Spread out on the bed, much like the selfie but completely bare. Her legs were bent as she pumped her fingers into her magic formed pussy as the other pumped her hard cock.

You could manifest both at the same time!? 

They gasped at the sight, your face was flushed as you worked for an orgasm. 

How many had you had at this point?

How many more could they get out of you?

They drank in your moans, watched with lust as you worked yourself. You whimpered and jerked your cock faster, your thumb rubbing at your clit you were so close but yet couldn't reach it. 

Stretch was the first to make a move. He crawled up the bed and took your cock in his hand, gently removing yours. You let out a startled yelp and looked up at him through  lusty confused eyes. "hey sugar. need help?" He chuckled already knowing the answer, you whimpered in reply to which he jerked you faster, moving his other hand to thrust a few digits along side yours and work both your genitals. Your head fell back into the pillow as you grind into his fingers.

Red moved forward this time as the others watched, he crawled up to your head "hey sweetheart." He nearly purred. Watching you so worked up was doing wonders for his own cock, he kissed you softly.

It was odd, lips on teeth, it didn't last to long as your tongue slide out of your parting teeth and licked at his lips, he groaned at the feeling but lets his mouth open and allowed your tongue in. You each explored the others mouth, yours was more hallow, but he found it oddly nice, he swept at your tongue earning a soft moan, yours went to the back of his tongue and nearly down his throat before you pulled it back, fuck he wanted to choke on it as bad as he wanted to choke on your cock... but that was for later.

Your hips bucked into Stretchs' fingers, he worked you hard, his fingers made a beckon motion inside your soaked folds as he hand pumped and gripped at your cock. Red pulled back, a trail of transparent purple saliva connected your two but snapped once he pulled away fully. Pulling down the hem of his pants. "got somethin fur ya sweetheart." He cooed as your eyes trailed down hungrily to watch his hard cock bob out of his pants as he pulled them down. 

The two piercings he had on the head of his cock were visible and made you shudder. You wanted them in you, you wanted them in you bad. But Stretch was to busy to want him down there. So Red did the next best thing, he leaned forward "wanna taste?" He smirked as you nodded and whined. You couldn't talk, the heat was to much for you. He crawled up and gently took your head moving his twitched member to your mouth which you eagerly opened for him to slide in. 

Your tongue wrapped around him instantly and tightly, you didn't have much ability to suck, but your tongue worked just fine. It coiled around him all the way to his balls and pumped in time with Stretchs' fingers. His own tongue lulled out as he watched you, he watched your tongue coil and twitch around his dick and he loved that sight. 

As your worked Red you could feel a few others near you, someone was sucking and licking your neck while another rubbed your ribs gently, so many sensations you couldn't keep track of them all. Someone gently took your hand and moved it down to grab at another cock, you pumped it quickly gaining a moan from whoever it was. 

"Fuck how do bones feel sooo good.~" That was Gs' voice, so he was at your neck, then who was rubbing your ribs?

You moaned in reply moving your tongue to rub at Reds' slit which forced him to buck into your throat earning another moan from you. Whoever was at your ribs knew what he was doing, he rubbed the underside of them and jerked your spine. The sensation caused you to buck into Stretchs' hand, you didn't know if you should buck up or grind into his hand so you tried for both, an odd movement, your folds twitched in need as your cock throbbed growing closer and closer to the edge.

You felt the knot in your nonexistent stomach burst after a few more moments of the sensations, you shuddered and moaned around Red's cock. Your juices squirted out onto Stretchs hand and a bit of his arm, as your cock splashed all over your ribs. The hand there lifted and the person let out a hum "She tastes great too." Green purred as Stretch helped you ride out your high, your continuous moans forced Reds' own climax, he filled your mouth and you drank all he had to give, humming at the slightly salty taste as he bucked into your mouth before pulling out and panting.

"damn doll..." his words died off as Stretch licked his fingers. 

Your body was still heated and you whined at the need. Green looked you over with a smirk. "Still hot and bothered I see." He chuckled "you two can have some fun for now." Stretch moved to sit by Red as Green took his spot and dragged you down the bed a bit for more room, G followed you. 

Green looked over your magic curiously, rubbing a finger over your twitching folds, you needed something big, now. 

But your voice came out in whimpers and huffs, G pushed you to sit up a bit so he could lean your back against his chest. "Think our little skeleton friend here needs help, bro." He licked up your neck as Green rub up your folds, over your clit and to your dick, your legs shake at the touch, you gripped at the stained sheets below you. "You are very right." Green purred as he licked your cock then pulled away. You took the time to notice they were all in their boxers and nothing else, they must have been uncomfortable because they all had hard ons.

You thoughts were paused when you felt Green shuffle up and peck your teeth. The sound of clothes being removed hit your ear holes then you were lifted up an sandwiched between the two taller humans. Your legs laid over Greens hips as you felt Gs' hands hold your own, Green looked down at you with soft clouded eyes "Think you can take both of us?" He whispered, you nodded in need. Gasping softly when you felt his cock rub against your heat, G bumped into you as they lifted you, Green took his in hand and eased it into you. The girth was nothing close to Sans, but fuck the length. 

When he hilts inside your head moves to look. He reached your bottom ribs, that was so hot. You gasp as you felt G move into you next to his brothers own shaft. You felt so full, your body twitched between theirs as they held you close letting you adjust before moving. 

You were so small compared to them, the top of your head only came up to about their mid chest.

Your hands lay on Greens' chest as they buck into you. Soft moans escaped you and Green leaned down to capture them. Gs' hand moved to grip at your spine and jerk it in time with their thrusts you gasped wrapped your legs around Green to keep him against you. 

He pulled away and gave you a lust filled look. 

Their thrusts grew in strength, their cocks twitched deep inside you as you threw your head back and moaned.

It was to much, you'd never had more then one dick inside you, you felt so full. They pounded into you, the friction of them rubbing against your walls, and against each other was pure bliss. Pants came from next to you, turning your head over to see Red sucking Stretch was a sight. His ass was on full display as he pumped himself and sucked Stretch. 

His hand was brushing Reds' hair as he moaned at the feelings. He looked fucked up, and he hasn't even got into you yet. Red was a whimpering mess as well.

Your mind was taken away from them when Greens' cock brushed a spot deep inside you tearing a scream from you.

"There!~" You begged to which they grunted and started aiming for that spot over and over. Hitting it nearly every time. 

Your vision was growing spotty every time they hit it. Your tongue lulled out as your head leaned back against Gs' chest, you moved a hand from Greens' chest to run it through Gs' hair. He leaned into the touch as he fucked into you. He was lost to the pleasure much like you were. He bit his lip and focused on the spot you so loved.

The knot that had been building finally breaks with a few more thrusts, your hips rock into theirs as you cum again. They moan out at the sudden tightness that wrapped around them, the way your walls flutter and milk them.

It didn't take long for them to spill into you, they both watched as they came, coating your walls in their seed, transparent and very visible. The moaned at the sight as it leaked out of you. 

Stretch was heard in the background praising Red as he came too. Red whined not able to get himself off. 

You whimpered as they pulled out of you. You were still horny, but they were spent. 

You rolled over and noticed Reds' soft ass in the air. Still pumping his shaft facing Stretch who was dazed with pleasure. 

You willed your body to crawl over and grab Reds' hips, he shuddered at the sudden touch of cold bone and looked back with clouded eyes. You sucked on your phalanges and started to play with his puckered anus. He whined again, his hand growing still as he focused on what you were doing. Your magic was slowly taking effect on them, they were growing as needy as you. 

When a monster is in heat, their magic flares up in an attempt to lure a mate, but it can effect those who are around it for long periods of time. Luckily it only lasted a few hours, then they grow numb to the effects. But that didn't mean you could have fun. You gently eased the phalange in, to which he leaned back and forced it in deeper.

Was he a bottom?

You smirk at the thought as you wiggle the finger in him, forcing another gently into him holding his hip still you didn't want to hurt him... to much.

Scissoring his entrance you licked up his own spine to the back of his shoulders, he was taller then you so that was all you could do, your cock throbbed against him as you pumped your fingers into him.

This was going to be fun. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to come out. Orgies are a bit more complicated to write.. but I managed. The next update wont be a long wait, I promise. Again, so, so sorry. <3 Please enjoy.


	23. Fuck You up Pt: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 thoooousand years can give ya such a crick in tha... everything. Everything hurts, I have been slowly working on this for like a week to get it right for you even though it's fucking short xD So sorry for the wait, but I am back this time. Wont leave for a while. Please enjoy and thank you for waiting this long.

 

You eased into Red slowly, inch by inch. His walls pulsed at the intrusion, you let out light groans at the feeling. Not having been inside someone on in so long. 

He shuddered when you were fully sheathed inside. Panting softly, you stilled so he could adjust but it was a chore on you. You really wanted to fuck him against Stretch who was calming down from his resent climax, but he was fully intent on watching you dom Red. His eyes were glued to you as you laid over the slightly taller human, trailing soft kisses over his back and what you could reach of his shoulders.

When  he gave an experimental wiggle of the hips and moaned you took it as a sign of him being ready.

Easing out a few inches before slamming back in he gasped in response and you smirked. Hands wrapping around his stomach as you repeated the movement, pulling out a bit more with every thrust. His body reacted nicely to you, walls tightened, shivering and moaning. 

Just a few thrusts and he lowered his torso to the bed giving you a new angle to work with. You hissed as he tightened, and you dived deep into his prostate. This caused him to shout in pleasure, that sound hit your ears and you gave up.

~~_**Wanting to hear more of him, wanting to make him scream for you.** _ ~~

You picked a harsh, fast pace and kept it, rubbing over his chest as he thrust deep inside. He shuddered whenever you hit the right spot. You could feel the others watching, even hearing them grunt as they jacked off at the sight. That was just a bigger turn on, you were riling up 6 males just by fucking 1. Damn that was a power kink to you, driving straight to your tiny ego. 

With a deep growl you pick up the pace, moving a hand to pump at his throbbing cock. He bucked into the touch suddenly and whimpered. His walls clenched around you tightly in time with your pumps, you smirked against his back, you tightened your hold as you rubbed at the bass up to the head, digging the tips of your phalanges into it lightly, he moaned into the mattress at that, drool leaking down his chin as he gave to the pleasure you brought him. 

A few more tight pumps of his cock, and thrusts into his prostate sent him over his edge, you dug your finger tips into the head of his cock as he came, a pool leaking onto the sheets as you rode him through it, as his walls tightened around you, you caved and spilled deep inside him, extra oozed out and down his legs. You pooled out with a satisfactory pop of sorts, you watched your magic leak out of him as he panted into the sheets. 

You felt a possessive growl leave your throat at you smacked his ass cheek causing him to jolt and yelp.

The others snicker forcing you to turn your head to see what they were up to.

The sight was a master piece.

Stretch was leaning over Blue working his cock, poor thing looked so shy, flushed a deep red, hands gripped Stretchs' hand as he pumped. Biting his lip to stop the moans. 

G was helping Papyrus, he looked just like Blue, as shy and bucking into his hand as they whispered to them.

you crawled over to the edge of the bed where they were standing and rested on your knees. They watch you a few seconds before looking away shyly.

"look at her boys, she wants a taste of you." Stretch spoke lowly, they shuddered and were forced to look at you.

On impulse you moved your hands up to pull your mouth open at the sides sticking your tongue out and whimpered for them.

G chuckles lowly "Look at what you're making her do. She wants you bad, she's begging for it. Go on." He lightly pushed Paps forward who stuttered out a reply as he stood in front of you. Stretch did the same thing to Blue but walked behind them.

"real easy, come on." He took their hands gently and placed them around their cocks and started to slowly pump with them. As they got into the rhythm you inched closer keeping your mouth open and tongue out, looking at them through lidded eye sockets.

They blushed darker at the sight and moaned lowly.

"You L-Look Really Nice Like That Miss Monster." Blue panted as he kept rubbing at himself.

"I-I Agree." Paps whimpered. You moaned for them to hurry, you wanted to taste them so badly, but were a little worried about moving to fast so you held your ground in an effort to make them feel they had control... even though they really didn't.

"Remember boys, when you feel like you're getting close, let her know so she can take real good care of ya." G snickered from behind them.

They both shuddered and nodded. 

A few more pumps and they eased closer to you, you leaned on your hands keeping your mouth opened eagerly for them, watching their hands movements in anticipation, whimpering for them. Your body was so warm it was nearly unbearable for you but you held back your desires to jump them and just take them. 

Blue was the first to cum. He groaned and kept his hand going as his seed splashed into your mouth and a bit on your cheek bones. you moaned at the taste. Papyrus came next quickly after you licked around your teeth and hummed happily, gently taking their hands you brought them to your mouth and licked them clean, sucking on their fingers as they watched, meeting their gaze with lust filled eyes.

"Still not done huh?" Green wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest. You whined at the sudden movement but settled. He was oddly comfy.

"So who wants the honors of fucking her next?" G sat on the bed trying to snap the innocent humans out of their daze. Stretch crawled onto the bed with a growl.

_**"me"** _

You shudder at his tone, he hits at your thighs with his finger tips as an order to spread them, to which you do and groan, already wanting him in you.

He smirked at the response and sat between your legs. 

"look at you, obeying me so easily. you're heat must be a bitch huh?" He chuckles and rubs at your folds, they tremble at the touch and you moan. "shame you can't beg for me. maybe some day huh?" He leans forward and pecks your teeth before easing himself into you. You moan at the feeling. He was as long as Green with a bit of thickness to him.

You could feel him throbbing deep inside you and that didn't help your libido. 

He entered to the hilt and groaned. "fuck... tight sugar." He chuckled as he looked at you. 

You looked wrecked again. Sockets nearly closed, body twitching for friction, he could see himself literally inside you. 

He didn't waste any time, you took him fully, legs wrapped around his hips as he bucked deep inside you. He used on hand to rack down your ribs harshly causing you to gasp and arch off of Greens' chest and into his hand, the other rubbed at your pulsing clit as he fucked you with a harsh pace.

Your body was so tight around him, the difference in size was not helping his fetish either.

Your bones were smaller then a normal humans, you looked so vulnerable, so breakable. He could snap a bone and hurt you if he really tried. 

To think he was making you this way, plus your heat. Part of him wondered what you'd do after all this, how'd you react if you remember it all in detail. He tossed the ideas for now and focused on yours and his building release.

He hit into the spots he notices made your body tremble the most, or tighten around him harder. The moans and wet sounds egging him on. He pinched and rolled your clit harshly forcing gasps from you and your own hips to grind into him, Green was holding your wrists up so he could rub down your ribs.

He dipped a hand under to rub at the undersides of them, you panted and rolled your head onto Greens' chest submitting to the pleasure. Rolling your hips into the bucks and moaning out for him.

He leaned down and sucked at your clavicle, your hips rose forcing a new angle to which he grunted at, it forced him deeper, to which he thought was impossible, but he was glad it wasn't. He could feel you tighten and pulse, you were growing so close.

He moved the hand from your ribs to your spine and started jerking it, digging his nails into the grooves, your yelped in blissful pain, _he liked that sound_. 

He was throbbing inside you, against where your cervix would be if you had one. The way his fingers dug into your vertebrae, your spine was shivering at the feeling. Both pain, and a deep pleasure through your bones. 

You shouted as your orgasm hit. 

You bucked and grinding into him, your vision spotty, you could feel saliva dripping down your chin as his seed filled you and leaked out from the sides down your legs. It was so warm... or maybe it was your body.

_You needed more._

 

 


	24. Fuck You up Pt: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this took longer, so sorry. Been working on a few character designs for my manga idea soooo yea.... but now the orgy and heavy smut is over back to the actually plot next chapter.

 

Whimpers echoed through the room. You grinding against the two innocent humans that you were sandwiched between. They had been riding you for about an hour, hitting more then 3 orgasms as they finally caved into theirs. Their bodies rocked against yours as you moaned, grinding into them to help them through the after shocks or pleasure. 

But your body was still very much warm. They pulled out and collapsed with the others. They had gone 3 days straight for you, taking turns, teaming up, various positions. You knew you'd have to buy new sheets. These were to far gone in the stain department to be cleaned. You had gained a blurry consciousness of sorts, most of the heat was leaving but you were still very needy. Your body was a dull warm now and your legs shook. You whine as they pass out, no one was left to help you. 

You managed down the stairs to the little space below the balcony. You had put a sofa just under the stairs facing the wall that housed your broken book shelve, you could service yourself down here for the time being then. You even dragged an untouched blanket down for when you finally pass out. Just as you lay on the sofa to get started your bedroom door slams open.

"I can't fucking believe you jerks started with out us!" It was Ash and he was pissed. He, Soot and Brass walk in and close the door.

You hadn't seen Brass in a while. Nearly forgot he even existed.

A whimper left your throat at the sight of them, unlike the others, you hadn't seen their dicks yet.

And in such a state, your heated mind really, really wanted to. 

The whimper caught their attention and their heads snapped over to you in complete curiosity, your blush had died down but was still obvious and light, you were still naked too and that caught their attention. You watched as their eyes took you in, light blushes taking their cheeks.

"Damn doll, all bones but you're still hot." Soot took long strides over to you and leaned over so his hand pressed into the back of the sofa, his other hand pocketed into his tight black jeans as he looked you over. The other two followed shortly after, you craned your neck to look up at the much taller human and whined lowly, his scent... it was amazing to you. A bit of a raspberry scent to it, but something under that, and it drove your mind wild into a frenzy.

You grabbed at his hoodie strings and pulled him down into a kiss. He made a shocked noise but pushed down into the kiss. The other two sat beside you and traced over the sides of your ribs. Your body shuddered in reply.

Your mind didn't bother questioning if you were going to fuck Brass. It was still a bit to far to care, you'd take anyone that wanted to help you, and he wasn't to much of a stranger.

He had confessed he remembered you after the reset and played it off like he didn't. He did it to keep away from you, the last thing he needed was to worry about a monster constantly disappearing on him.

You felt Ash lick up your shoulder down to your clavicle where he sucked along it, Brass did the same but trailed up your neck. The sensations forced a shudder along your spine as Soot pushed you back into the sofa a bit, pressing a knee into the small space between you and Ashs' lap to keep you beneath him. He let out a low hum as his tongue licked at your teeth. With no hesitation you opened for him and allowed his tongue in, yours joined and rubbed against his, you leaned up a bit more causing Brass to have more room to lick along your neck. 

He nipped at the bone just below your chin as Ash dipped his tongue down to rub at the under side of your clavicle, your spine arched as a hand suddenly gripped just below your ribs forcing a whimper. Soot pulled away after a few minutes of making out, your face was a deep purple, your sockets lidded ones more as he took in your form.

"Damn." He chuckled and rubbed at your cheek before pulling you into another kiss, but this one was just a quick peck before he moved the kneel down, putting the back of your knees on his shoulders  and rubbed at your swollen folds.

You arched and gasped at the touch "Hope you have a few rounds left." Ash bite at your clavicle gently causing more pleasure, your walls pulsed and you whimpered.

"Did a number on you huh?" Soot snickers as he pushes a finger through your abused walls.

You laid your head back on the sofa and submitted to the pleasure running over your body from their touches, they were more then happy to give to you.

Soot licked up your heat as he thumbed at your clit, your hips bucked on instinct to the touch as you moaned for him. Brass gripped at a lower rib and jerked it as Ash pumped at your spine. You jolted and twitch, digging your phalanges into the cushion below as choked moans left your mouth. 

A finger pushes in passed your swollen folds and makes a beckoning motion grazing over that sweet little bundle of nerves, you close your sockets to focus on the pleasure. You really wanted a cock in you, but your body also screamed for a break. You knew you couldn't stop though. 

His tongue dived into your core and wiggled as his finger grazed the nerves deep inside. Your own tongue lolled out as your head rested on the back of the sofa. Brass' hand rain down to your spine to grip at the base. Ash was pumping your spine still but farther up near your ribs giving Brass more room to rub. You were a twitching mess under their ministrations, they took in your moans like a sponge wanting more and more.

You tried to focus on his skilled tongue and your growing climax, grinding your hips into it whimpering and gripping the cushions. He swirled his tongue over your clit then dived back in, pulling and pinching at your clit as his tongue wiggled deep inside, he was watching it through your magic, watching where your liked to be touched the most, when you finally spilled over the edge you cried out with a silent moan and shook against his tongue. He hummed as your juices flowed onto his tongue, he lapped it all up greedily, riding you through your high before pulling away. 

The others rubbed up your body as an effort to calm you down, you panted and twitched a bit, Soot rubbed your thighs with a smirk looking up at you "You ok?" His voice was playful, you only nodded as he stood. "Good. Now to the fun part." Brass spoke next to you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your knees were sore, your shoulders tense. Your body jostled foreword with each thrust, Ash was balls deep inside you, you're bent over the arm of the sofa, Brass sitting letting you suck along his throbbing cock. Soot was next to him pumping his, you would often move and suck at the top or coil your tongue around it. Moaning around them as Ash held your hips and slammed deep into you.

They had rotated often but not a single one let you cum again, but hell be damned did they stuff you with their seed. Even now you could feel it sloshing inside your magic womb and leaking down your thighs and legs. Ash leaned down, his ribs to your back the new angle forced him deeper causing a low moan to escape and travel down Brass' cock. With a grunt he spilled down your throat, you drank him up and pulled away to lick at your teeth, he rubbed your cheek before getting up and letting Soot take his spot.

No time to calm down from the taste Soot grabbed your head and forced himself down your throat, nearly making you gag but you settled down quickly and tangled your tongue around it happily. 

"Good girl~" He praised and pat your head before holding you to him and bucking deep down your throat.

You closed your sockets to focus on not choking, but with each thrust of Ash it drove him further and made the task a bit more difficult. With a choked moan Ash spilled into you, his bucks were sloppy and he rolled his hips at the end riding out his high, you were no where close this time as he pulled out, you blushed feeling his essence gush out of you, your knees buckled and slammed under the arm of the sofa, Soot grunted when your teeth grazed at the base of his dick but he didn't stop bucking.

A few more thrusts and he too spilled down your throat. The mixed tastes made you whimper, your heat was still throbbing in need for release, but your plea was ignored as they collapsed. 

Wow poor dudes can only go 12 hours... well that's pretty good for a human you were still fucking horny.

You used little magic to set Ash on the now stained sofa by Brass and Soot before covering them with a miraculously clean blanket and heading back to your bed, the others were still in a pile... well shit.

You found a spot uncovered by stains or limbs and crawled over, for ones sleep came easy to you during your heat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You and Grillby were a tangled mess. Your hands ran down his chest as his gripped your hips, leaving light burns. His cock hit all the right spots inside you causing unhinged moans from you. 

You couldn't hold back even if you wanted to. This was familiar, this was right to you and your body remembered it. 

The way his hands dug into your hips, or between your ribs, his thrusts digging into your walls deliciously. He had one hand on the pillow by your head, your legs wrapped around his hips holding him to you, your toes curl, back arch.

You shudder when he nips at your shoulder. You couldn't tell from looking at him, or even if you moved his mouth, but Grillby had fangs. Not long vampire like. Nah his were more canine, they grazed over your bones, your walls tightened as your rolled your head for him on instinct. He bit down just enough to crack the bone, the pain shot through your system causing you to shout and reach your climax. It shocked through your system hard.

Your body twitched around his harsh thrusts. He groaned, his fingers digging right into your hip searing it forcing another moan from you. Your walls fluttered at the over stimulation and you whimpered, your heat was finally dying down. Just takes him 5 hours with you and it can end.

He turned you to your ribs and lifted your hips up for a new angle, you grip the stained sheets and moan into the pillow, rocking your hips against his sloppy thrusts, he moved a hand down to rub your clit, the other running over your spine then under, rubbing under your ribs, you shiver, tongue lolls out, his cock presses deep into your cervix before finally reaching his peak and he spills deep inside, heavy gushes of warm seed leaks out, running down your thighs. 

He rocked his hips, calming down slowly, pecking the back of your neck before pulling out and rolling next to you.

Your body followed and curled into his side, he threw his arm around you as you laid your head on his shoulder. You were calming down from your heat, you could feel the sore joints and slightly bruises. Your mind was clouding with much needed sleep and you knew you'd sleep for a few days. You could only imagine how long. He pet your skull softly easing you into sleep.

 


	25. Back to The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with that plot... well not yet... but soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I edit the massive orgy part into one long chapter or no?

 

 

You cracked your sockets open slowly, the curtains were covered so the sun didn't graze your exhausted form. You body was sore all over and you felt sticky. You needed a shower very much, but didn't have the strength to get up. you rolled onto your back and groaned pulling the covers away to check over the damage. 

Your mind had been such a haze, you barely remembered much, just that the sex was _amazing_. 

You forced yourself to sit up and looked your form over.

Your ribs and spine had light scorch marks, Grillby helped you?

A few bruises that were obviously hickeys of sorts. Farther down you could see cum stains all over your thighs and pelvis, that caused you to blush. Yep, shower... much needed.

With a groan you will your way up and out of the bed which oddly had clean sheets and blankets on it. Someone must have switched them out, Grillby maybe? Where was he anyway? You grabbed an over sized simple black hoodie to wear on your walk to the bathroom a clean button up and boxers. As you exited your room everything was silent. It was odd, nearly eerie, normally someone was shouting, but not today. The loud mouths must be out or something. You walk down the stairs to the second floor and enter the bathroom. Clean like always. 

It had a walk in shower and that is the only thing you love about it, nothing else matter, just that sweet, sweet shower.

Stripping of the hoodie and locking the door you started up the shower and waited for it to warm, taking the time to look yourself over in the mirror now that you had a better view. Your body was cracked in so many places from fights during the resets. You had cracks along your ribs, some deep, some just faded out, the gash across your sternum was the worst, it had yellowed out and cracked along certain parts, you rubbed at it softly and a jolt of pain rocked your body forcing a gasp, you leaned on the counter panting, your mind flashed those horrid memories.

 

**Your body was heavy from exhaustion, how long had this battle lasted?**

**The kid always came back, either blasted out of existence, or impaled by a shit ton of bones all through out their body, they always came back.**

**That damn reset ability of thiers really pissed you off.**

**They lashed out once more and you dodged, they never learned. But you knew how this would end.**

**Why did you even bother fighting? It always ended the same, you'd go to sleep, they'd kill you then.**

**You tried staying awake but you slipped up and they slashed you just as you moved to dodge, The same shearing pain, the cracking of your ribs as they broke under the blades weight, the feeling of your bone marrow gushing out of the cut.**

**It always hurt, and you'd look at that same empty gaze of theirs, no lust for blood, no care for anything not even themselves.**

**Why'd they kill if they didn't find joy in it?**

**You dodged once more spoke the same crap you always did then just opted to sleeping, it took a few moments but your mind stopped thinking and you finally lulled to sleep.**

**Only 6 minutes and you felt it again, your body recoils from the pain, you fall to a knee and grasp your wound, blood seeping onto your clear white hand, at least you knew your hoodie would leave through this. It was your favorite.**

**You pant lowly and glare at them before standing.**

_**"See ya in the next run, kid."** _

**With that you leave the hall and shortcut to snowdin where you dust outside the door leading to the ruins.**

 

You grip at the counter forcing the memory away. Your body calms the pain, your soul throbs in your chest, you have to will it to stop. 

You really hate that kid.

Steam fogs the window and your pull away form the counter and into the much needed shower. Letting the water wash over your bones and eases them. Sighing against the wall you started to clean, your mind blacked out as you did, you didn't have the strength to think about anything.

Drying and dressing you teleport your dirty clothes back to your room and leaving the bathroom heading down stairs when a familiar scent hit your nose cavity.

Smells like Grillbys' cooking burgers. You smile at how familier the scent is, and how right it felt to wake up to this scent. Your steps have a bit more spring to them as you walk down the stairs to see the humans piled around in blankets and pillows, hair a mess and bags under their eyes. Sans is the only one awake and sitting at the table facing the kitchen and taking to the fire elemental cooking.

You casual walk over and sit at your normal spot and prop your elbows on the table "Sup you two?" Sans turns to you and lazily waves. "yo, just talking with Grilbz, sleep well? How ya feel?" He looked you over and met your sockets, you shrugged "Feel much better, thanks for the help. Slept well too, you?" He blushed at the gratitude and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "no big deal. slept damn fine too, the couch comfy when you are physically exhausted so much." He snickers at your blush. 

Now you felt bad you worked him to hard. "A-and you Grillby.. I don't remember much but I assume you helped me too?" He flipped a few burgers and looked over at you with a nod "Yes. You tired them out after 3 days, Sans called me when the others left your room and all tumbled down the stairs not caring about their health." He looked back at the food and started grabbing the buns.

"Oh... guess I owe them an apology then." You laugh nervously and look over at the piles of humans and blankets.

"no worries they had fun." Sans waves off your concern.

"Well good. I only remember a few things, my mind was such a blur." You rubbed your skull softly as Grillby plated the food, and grabbing the condiments from the fridge.

"smells great as always Grillbz." Sans comments as the elemental places the bottles on the table then goes back to the plates of burgers and buns, placing them down in front of you, your mouth started to water at the sight, you were always so hungry after a heat, and your body had yet to replace the magic you used, plus Grillby uses his magic when cooking so this is literally what you need. You quickly make two burgers for yourself and munch with a happy hum.

Fuck it was good.

Sans and Grillby made their own and all three of you ate in a content silence. The others slept soundly as you munched the food.

You licked your fingers from the first burger and moved tot he next when you looked over at the pile and noticed both Blue and Papyrus were there...

"Sans...?" 

"yeah?"

"Did Blue and Papyrus yelp with my heat?"

"yep." 

Your face erupted with a blush so bright you had to cover it with your hands, letting out a wail of shame and embarrassment causing Sans to genuinely laugh.


	26. Bonus Chapter

 

The two innocent humans sat at the table as a few others sat next to them, Red paced back and forth grumbling to himself. The others were deep in their own faults. 

They just learned you are in heat. Ready to mate and have kids, but... you don't want kids. 

Monsters are different then humans, you have heats to find a mate or just have loooong fuck sessions till the heat dies down. 

In some cases you will have a mate and make a kid. So like animals. 

But... not?

Red throw his hands in the air with a shout before slamming his palms on the table. "god damn it! why can't i wrap my head around this!?" The others flinched at his out burst, they all looked at him with annoyed expressions, some with looks just questioning his actions.

"Let's repeat what we know," Green started from the head of the table "(Y/N) is in heat, but not to have children, she just needs Sans to help her through it, that is all. No need to get over emotional about it." He made hand gestures as he talked, his eyes looking to Red when he mentioned being overly emotional and Reds' face matched his name.

"i am not being emotional!" He slammed the table again.

"chill out. i am sure we are all pretty annoyed sans got to sleep with her first." Stretchs' lazy monotone voice came from the other side of Red.

"Not only that, but according to the contract, they both consented, so it isn't like Sans is just taking advantage." G spoke next to Green.

"I'D HOPE MY BROTHER WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Papyrus confessed disheartedly, he and Blue sat beside each other on the opposite side from where Red stood.

"HE WOULD NEVER!" Blue reassured with a smile. 

"well what are we gonna do about this?" Red grumbled finally taking a spot. The others stayed silent for a moment.

"There isn't much we can do. They have a contract, though she did mention it might be to much for Sans... maybe we should wait and see what happens." Green suggested. The others whined in protest, no one wanted to wait.

They all felt the same. Mad you went to Sans for help instead of them, annoyed that Sans got to have you first, hoping Sans can't handle you and they will have to step in to help, then they felt bad about having that last thought. It was horrible, but they were greedy humans, they wanted you and they will do what they must to have you. 

"WHAT ABOUT EDGE? WE NEED TO KEEP THIS FROM HIM CORRECT?" Blue questioned allowed looking everyone over, they all nodded in agreement.

"last thing we need is that dick head to try anything." Stretchs' voice was harsher then normal, but no one blamed him for being so hostile, they all felt the same way about that whole situation.

"HOW WOULD WE HELP (Y/N) IF SANS CAN'T?" Blue asked. Stretch visibly stiffened and rubbed over his face with a groan, he knew where this was going. 

"you ain't gonna help bro." His voice was muffled by his hands, Blues' mouth fell agape at that and he stood, not out of anger, but out of rejection to helping a friend in need. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HELP!?" He leaned over the table, his hands in fists in front of his chest, his cheeks puffed a bit and Papyrus stood too.

"WE WANT TO HELP, WHY CAN'T HE?" His tone was worry, he understood how deeply Blue wanted to help, it was his nature as well as Papyrus'. To be rejected off the bat was a sting to his heart.

"cause you two are virgins." Red stated with a huff, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

The two blushed lightly and sputtered out replies but couldn't manage.

"Let's be fair here, Stretch would you want your bro to lose his innocence to someone else?" G asked with a smirk, he was gonna hanve fun with this conversation.

Stretch glared at him and forced his words carefully. "i don't want him to lose it to someone that doesn't want it, he doesn't even know anything about sex." 

"You haven't had the talk with him?" Green questioned to his alter counterpart, Stretch looked at the table and sighed through his nose. "no. but sans hasn't given Papyrus the talk either!" He suddenly declared.

"oh man! you two are horrible!" Red slapped a hand down on the table with a laugh. He thought he was an ass to his bro back in the day, but nah. These two are way worse. The idiots are adults, they should know what sex is at the least by now.

"Looks like we will have to do it then if you and Sans refuse to." Green scratched at his chin out of habit.

"Seriously?" G looked at his brother curiously.

"no way in hell are you giving my brother the sex talk!" Stretch growled out, he'd do it himself if he absolutely had to, though he _really_ didn't want to.

"You might as well give it to Papyrus too while you do then." G shrugged, causing Red to laugh again and face plant the table.

"fuck! hahaha oh man i wanna listen ta that!" He sat back up covering his mouth with a hand on instinct to try and calm himself.

Stretch was not looking forward to this conversation. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"...and that's how babies are made... though i am unsure about monsters." Stretch spoke like a teacher, they had moved to the living room, the two youngest sitting on the couch listening to his lecture on how babies are created, the others would snicker any time they asked questions causing him to blush a bit, or they would add to the lecture.

They made sure he went over _**everything.**_


	27. Dive into Your Past

 

The sound of your head hitting the table repeatedly echoed in the house, a few days had past and everyone was back to normal... for the most part. You had planned to explain a bit more in detail over resets and such but... you couldn't get the image of Papyrus and Blue riding you during your heat. Yep... their flushed faces, the way they looked when they came inside you, how they jerked themselves as one of the others fucked you...

"Stop it!" You shot up and backed into your chair and causing it to fall back, your body collided with the floor and everyone looked at you with raised brows.

"we didn't say anything doll." Red chuckled as the others looked at you a bit worried.

You groaned in reply and sat up rubbing your skull, those images would haunt your wet dreams to the end of the world. 

"HUMAN, THE FLOOR IS STILL DIRTY I HAVEN'T CLEANED IT YET!" Blue shouted with worry over you getting your clean clothes dirty. Fuck... to pure!

"S-sorry!" You stood and fixed your chair and with a sigh took your spot ones more, everyone was looking at you curiously, you choose to ignore them and face plant the table once more with a groan.

"are we just going to stay here all day as you contemplate your life choices?" Stretch was puffing on his vape pen looking you over with a lazy smirk. You put your hand up and slam your face back onto the table before sitting up fully and placing your elbows on the table.

"I am done... for now. Back to the story."

"story?" Sans questioned.

"Business! I mean business!" You groaned and rubbed down your face. Your mind is so fucked up right now. You straighten and look them over. "Where were we?"

"You told us about the resets, and how you have no idea how to stop it." Green confirmed.

"Ah yes! That.... well that is basically it then. I have no idea how to stop the resets and they are random, so if I go vanishing again, you may not remember this time." You shrug at the thought.

"wait what do you mean we might not remember next time!?" Red shouted slamming a palm on the table in anger.

"Well, the last reset, you guys were in the underground, it might have something to do with why you remembered me this time. The underground pumps out high levels of magic because of it being gathered and collected around there, monsters living there effected the environment. You guys were luck to remember, but there is no guarantee you will remember the next reset." You tried to explain in a calm manner, but the idea of being forgotten by even more people you care about caused an ache in your soul.

"even if we were in the underground when it happens?" Sans asked with a dull tone.

"Yeah. I still don't know fully why you remembered me or the others. I don't even know if it was because of the underground or what." 

Their shoulders slump at your words and Red even leans back in his chair.

"Well... what have you tried as a means of stopping the resets?" Green asked calmly. You frown at the question, you've done shitty things to try and stop them.

"First things first... you need to understand, it's a shitty place, knowing everything that will happen, and not being able to stop it. I did various things to try and stop it, or to try and control it," You shrugged "nothing worked obviously. I even tried different things to try and trigger others memories over it, that too; didn't work."

They looked at you with questioning looks but didn't say anything.

"At first I tried getting them to remember, using words they might have heard, actions to trigger a deja vu. Then I tried influencing them with magic, using mine to tug at their memories to draw them out, that didn't work I ended up...." You frowned at this, you nearly forgot about your actual crimes against monster kind.

"doll?" Red pulled you from your self hate and you looked up.

"R-right... um.... I'm a horrible person, so don't freak out when I tell you these things." You felt the need for the disclaimer. They all seemed a bit put off by that but didn't press you into it.

"I used my magic to try and pull the memories from certain monsters, it did not go well. They ended up dusting." Well there it was, your claim for being a murderer. 

They blinked a few times before leaning away and reading your face. You were not lying.

"Y-you Killed Them?" Blue asked with worry, you only nodded.

"It was an accident... the first time. Then the other times it was to learn, they always came back with the next reset, so I didn't think much of it. I know i should have stopped, but... every time I thought I was getting close to my answer. I eventually got it, I didn't like it either. Something was stopping them from remembering, and as they got closer to remembering it was like their body started to shut off on them, then...poof. Dust on the table" You toyed with your fingers, unable to look at any of them.

"how many?" Red spoke up, you flinched at the ton, it sounded dark.

"I used different monsters but if you count how many times I did it, regardless of the monster... over 400 times. between 28 different monsters." Your voice was soft, it held shame at your past actions. 

"What was stopping them from remembering?" G finally asked, he had his arms crossed, taking the information in.

"No idea, it looked like... coding? 0s and 1s going across a screen. I dived deep into the memories with my magic and found it, every time I got to deep they would die before I could see more." You gripped your hands together, intertwining your fingers.

"Coding? Like computer programing coding?" Green questioned, you nodded and shrugged.

"I am not sure if it was computer codes specifically, but I know what I saw. A black void of sorts, a list of codes running down a screen in neon colors, 0s and 1s and a few mismatched numbers, that were glitched out." You frown at the memories of the texts, at first you had been scared to find them and even said you would never go back... but you did... then again... and again... and again... 

"what did you do after you found out about this?" Stretch took a puff of his vape and gave you a lazy look.

"Nothing, I didn't know what to do, so I gave up trying to force their memories and tried other means, I tried intimate relationships, hoping being connected on a deeper level would trigger them, didn't work."

"who'd you try that on?" Sans spoke, his tone was annoyed and curious in one go.

"Grillby and Toriel. I have bonded with them on numerous occasions but it always ends with the reset, even had a few kids with them... never work." You smiled a bit at the happy memories. 

"Is that all you tried?" Green crossed his arms and looked you over.

"I think we should talk about something else for a while..." That smile turned to a frown.

Souls?" Papyrus finally spoke up for the first time today, everyone looked at him in confusion before they remembered souls actually do exist.

"Sure... we can talk about them." You shrugged.


	28. SOULs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi important note at the bottom, please take the time to read. Till then enjoy the chapter.

 

 

You tap your chin in thought. No one had moved and waited for you to make a move, or speak.

Where do you start on SOULs? 

Humans didn't really think they were real till monsters showed up.

Maybe you should just show them... 

You nodded to your thoughts and stood.

"Alright, I'm going to trigger a fight, don't freak out." That was their only warning as the room went black, an off clicking sound went off in the distance. They all stiffened, the table disappeared and they were forced to stand, the only form of light came from the glows in their chest. It grew as their SOULs surfaced then popped out, they floated in front of them.

The stepped back on instinct but the SOULs followed just a few inches away. 

"wait... what are these sign things?" Red questioned, he was no longer focused on the heart shaped soul in front of him but the orange signs that glowed in front of all of them.

**Fight**

**Act**

**Item**

**Mercy**

"Don't touch any of them. I'll explain." You stepped out of the darkness, they looked you over, you didn't have a soul out like they did, your hands were pocketed into your hoodie. You remember this feeling all to well, just with less humans.

"This is how things were done in the underground. This is how we fight, we pull out our enemies souls as a mean of triggering the fight, but as far as I can tell, only humans and me can see those signs. I chop it up to me being the Judge of the underground but..." You shrug "anyway, they are pretty standard. Our fights are turn based, the one who is thrown into a fight always have the first move, click Fight, you can attack me, Red click the Act button." You looked over at the humans, they were listening intently to your words, withholding their questions for now.

"click it?" His body was stiff at the words, he didn't want to hurt you by accident, why couldn't you give them a basic boring lecture on SOULs instead.

"Yes. Just tap it with your hand like it's a touch screen or something." You shrugged again.

He was hesitant but walked over to it, the others watched with curiosity and worry, his hand traced over the sign, it buzzed with electricity, he jumped at the feeling but pressed down. Another click sounds and text appears in a text box in front of you, even backwards you could read it, those numbers... they carry your sins against monsters.

 

**(Y/N)**

**LV: 18**

**HP: 7267**

 

**AT: 36**

**DF: 8**

**EXP: N/A**

 

"what are these numbers?" Stretch questioned. They all looked over the text. You picked your words carefully.

"LV, HP, EXP are all acronyms for Level of Violence, Hit Points and Execution Points. AT and DF are pretty basic, like on a video game, Attack and Defense.

"If you hurt someone, you gain LV and EXP, your AT and DF go up as well, depending on how strong your opponent is depends on how much your stats level up, now monsters are born with 1 LV, humans 10. EXP is 0 till you hurt someone and AT and DF are 10 as well, monsters practice fight to earn their LV or they don't fight at all." You pause so they can absorb the information, Sans nods for you to continue.

"Now, Boss monsters have higher LV and such without really having to fight for it, but it is still low compared to hum-"

"wait, wait, wait... boss monsters?" Red interrupted.

"Yes, boss monsters. Monsters that rule over a certain area, I said it's like a video game, you always have an end boss to get past that level. Anyway, the basic thing is, the more you hurt people, the easier it is to hurt them and level up. That is why my HP is high... no idea why it's hiding my EXP though... odd." You mumbled. 

"Ok so, next, Fight, you basically click it to start your turn, then you attack, most monsters will take the hit, some though, well," You chuckle and rub the back of your neck "some dodge it and drag the fight on." G and Sans raise a brow at that. Before they can question it you answer "I dodge the attacks. When a monster practice fights, they dodge, but as far as I have seen, I am the only one to dodge in a real fight. I have HP to spare, so I could take a few hits, but some monsters don't, yet the take on the hits.

Next we got Item, if you are holding something you will find it there, monster items have effects, healing, attack boosts, speed boosts of sorts. Lastly, my stressful favorite, _Mercy_. Now, this one is unique, some monsters you have to interact with, then there name will turn yellow, when this happens you are able to **_Spare_** them, others will just have a yellow name and you can spare them as soon as the fight starts.

Now on to your SOULs." You gesture to the hearts that float in front of them. You looked them over, taking in the traits they each had.

Sans had a cyan blue soul, Patience.

Papyrus and Blue had orange, Bravery.

G had a deep blue, Integrity.

Stretch had a bright yellow, Justice.

Ironically Greens' soul was green, Kindness.

Reds' caused you to be uneasy, red for determination.

Only one other person had this soul trait, it was such a rarity.

You went over each soul and the trait name it possessed. They took in the information "A soul is exactly what you are. Everything you were, everything you will be, it is what you feel, why you feel, how you react and your morals. It is seen as a sacred thing in monster culture, we never bring it out, outside of a fight, or during very intimate moments. To damage, or take another's soul is a crime among monsters and the punishment is death. Of course, that doesn't apply to humans, you live on your own spectrum when it comes to souls."

"Is That Why You Had Your Soul Written Down In The Contract During Your Heat?" Blue asked softly.

You nodded in reply "Yes, for reasons I am not going to go into, but it has something to do with how we create babies." You shrugged. "Any more questions?"

"What kind of pain most you inflict on another to level up?" Green asked. That was an unsettling question.

"Physical, or emotional. Abuse is how most people get it, though they don't know. Verbal abuse is just as strong as a physical attack on someone. Emotional damage isn't as effective when it comes to leveling up, dealing direct physical damage, and even killing someone is the quickest way to level up."

"Can you see our levels?" G asked, he had used the Item button and got a pack of cigs, he was taking a drag of one.

"I can. They are pretty low compared to me."

"are you a boss monster?" Sans asked looking everything over with  cautious eyes.

"Yes and no. I am the Judge of the underground, I basically just judge someone based on their stats and punish them for any crime they may have committed, but my job is pretty lax, monsters don't commit crimes. Humans though, different story." 

"So, your... stats are that high because of what you mentioned earlier? Killing those monsters when you were trying to solve the resets." Green rubbed his chin in thought, you nodded.

"Yes, for some odd reason, they never reset and kept growing with every time I... killed a monster." You frowned at that sentence.

"RED YOU SACK OF SHIT YOU FORGOT TO PICK US UP AT THE AIRPORT! I KNEW I SHOU- WHY IS IT SO DARK!?" Edges' voice rings through the battle ground. 

Everyones heads whip around to the voice to see Edge, Ash and Soot standing there confused

"oh boss! shit i got held up!" Red starts to sweat nervously, everyone had forgotten that he and the other two were on a trip dealing with work. Leave it to Red to forget to pick them up.. or Sans... or Stretch.

Why did Edge even trust Red to do it? Blue or Papyrus would have been a better choice.

"Are you having a fight!? I read about this! Monsters trigger fights, the room gets dark and everything!" Ash said excitedly.

"A FIGHT! RED YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T FIGHT A MONSTER YOU'LL GO BACK TO JAIL AND I WON'T BAIL YOU OUT THIS TIME!" Edge glared at his older brother.

"We aren't fighting, I was just showing them." You try to stir his attention away, he glares at you.

"THIS ROOM SUGGESTS OTHERWISE. IF YOU MUST FIGHT, I WILL BE YOUR OPPONENT, MONSTER." He stepped up, his soul came to the surface, purple, perseverance.

"wait boss it is just a lesson! no need to fight!" Red tried to stop him, Edge just ignores him.

"No, let's fight. You guys need to know more." You turned to face your opponent. "Click Item there, see if you have a weapon you can use, or use your fists. I don't care either way."

Edge scowls at you put presses the button, he scrolls a few then selects something. You watch as something fazes in to his hand and he whips it down, a steel baseball bat. How edgy of him.

"Fights are turned base, because I didn't trigger the battle with you here, I get the first move." You put a foot forward and relaxed your shoulders. "But I am feeling gracious today." With a snap of your fingers a cage of blue bones forms around the other humans, protecting them from any future attacks you make. "Don't move, or touch them." You ordered, your gaze never leaving Edge who stands his ground.

~~_(Megalovania start)_ ~~

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I will try to keep this as short as I can and blunt.
> 
> I am an adult, and for anyone who has followed this story since it was created, you know I took a pause because of stress. Well the stress was caused by many things, but a big part was money issues. I can't get a job because of circumstances I won't bore you dears with. But I found something that can ease my stress a bit. I made a Ko-Fi, and for those that don't know, it is sorta like a tip jar. You can leave a small amount of money.
> 
> Buying 1 'coffee' is $3, but you can buy any amount of 'coffee' and it will add up.
> 
> Anyway, I am not demanding you give me money, I am not saying you need to, I am using it as a means of easing my financial stress and IT IS OK IF YOU CAN NOT TIP. 
> 
> Just want to lighten my stress, the less stressed I am the faster I can spit out updates. xD
> 
> You guys reading my stories is enough to keep me going with them and become better anyway. But I am going to leave a ling in the bottom notes in all my new chapters from here on out and in any of my futures stories as a mean of advertising it, so just ignore it if not interested, no worries.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and my stories. 
> 
> I will see you in the next update, Kani-chan out. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T4DRHD)


	29. Fight

 

 

 

 

"I would prefer if you tried." You sighed aloud dodging another of Edges' attacks. The battle had started just after he lunged at you and swung the bat down, to which you just back stepped from and dodged. 

You had yet to attack at all, just dodged and teleporting away. It reminded you much of Frisks' fight. 

Edge swung the bat up sideways, you ducked under it and spun around away from him. You heard a rumble from his throat, he turned on his heel and swung the bat once more aiming for your skull. You saw his movement from the corner of your eye, from practice alone you knew your limits, those genocide runs had their perks. 

You ducked once more but Edge inticipated and swung the bat down heavily and quickly, a crack was heard and you went down hard onto the ground.

**_-153_ **

You grunted at the impact, his red boots met your blurry vision, one lifted and stepped onto your head harshly and started pounding your skull into the ground.

"YOU CAN DODGE ALL YOU WANT, BUT I GOT YOUR NUMBER NOW." He slams his boot down with each word.

**_-4_ **

**_-4_ **

**_-4_ **

**_-4_ **

"THOUGHT YOU WERE SO SNEAKY. BACKSTEPPING AND DODGING... HA! WHAT KINDA FIGHT IS THIS!?" He lifted his foot once more and just as he brought it down you rolled out and quickly managed to your feet. His body stiffened for a second at losing his leverage over you, the bat was quick to come up, with all his strength he aimed it at your head, it only got a foot close till a bone had fazed into being and blocked it.

"Ya haven't seen all my tricks." Your tone was a tease, mocking him for thinking he had bested you. He snarls and pulls the bat back aiming for the other side of your head but a ring of bones form and swing around you in a circle taking him aback and forcing him to fall onto his ass in shock, but he didn't stay down, he rolled over onto his back and onto his feet. 

The others who were protected by the bone cages cheered from the side lines. Red stayed quiet not sure who to root for.

"I'm going easy on you, Edge. I could easily do some damage." You scoffed, the bones didn't fade, they spun around you as you pocketed your hands. "How far are you going to go? This fight is just a means to show you all how monsters work, how the underground is. I won't put effort in where it isn't needed."

You words caused a spark of anger from the human he must have been offended over something you said because next thing you know he charges at you with a shout of rage bat swung for your ribs, you were quick to jump onto the tip of the bat, a soft _thump_ was heard as your slipper hit against the steel and your other foot went to his shoulder kicking yourself over him easily, you landed gracefully, he turned on his heel, the attack was getting old to you. Just like last time a foot away and you brought your forearm up this time to stop it, you each strain to way the other down and get the upper hand.

**-18**

"WHY WON'T YOU FALL!?" He looked at you, you watched him from the corner of your socket, his stance was off, his feet misplaced in his attack, no wonder his attacks were doing weak damage to you. "Various reasons, one being... you're weak." The words left your mouth and sent him ablaze with anger.

He swung at you out of rhythm, it was hard to calculate his attacks, you were just barely dodging or got hit.

He had lost whatever control on his temper he had and just went at you.

You could hear the others yelling for him to stop, trying to reach him.

You wanted to smack him, you truly did but you'd kill him with one hit, so you opted for the next _'safest'_ thing, using blue magic you gripped at Edges' soul and lifted him up, holding him mid air, out of shock he had dropped the bat and tried struggling in the grip.

"Blue magic, gravity manipulation magic as I call it. You wont be getting out of it unless something happens to me, and that ain't happening." You watch him struggle with a look of amusement.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS MOMENT MONSTER!" He snarled out glaring down at you.

"Sure, I'll free your arm." You shrug and do as you said, his right arm was free and a text box appeared before him.

**(Y/N) is sparing you.**

"Now be a dear and click the Mercy button. Got other shit to do." You waited patiently but it never came. Turning your head to him you were met with his glare.

"I DO NOT WISH TO SPARE YOU! I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" He struggled in the magics hold again, you only sighed in reply.

"Ya don't seem to understand. If I attack you, actually attack you... hell if I bashed you into the ground right now, you will die." You try to reason but his glare remains.

 

 

♌❒□&♏■♏❒❒□❒♌❒□&♏■♌❒□&♏■♏❒❒□❒♏❒❒□❒

 

♌❒□&♏■♏❒❒□❒♌❒□&♏■♌❒□&♏■♏❒❒□❒♏❒❒□❒

 

You shout in pain and drop Edge, gripping your head in pain, those words flash in your head over and over, running along your vision. Your skull pounded in protest to them to the point you couldn't hear the sliding of the metal bat on the floor or the foot falls and screams for you to move out of the way.

With a crack you were sent to the ground in pain, your skull cracked down to your left socket and you screamed in pain, the words moved faster in your vision rolling up and down your mind till you finally passed out.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

"boss!" Red spat out when his brother went for the bat. You were in pain for some reason, shouting incoherent words they didn't understand, teeth clicking. 

You had mentioned if something happened to you Edge would fall, and he did. Landing on his feet he made his way to the bat, they shouted, all of them for you to move. But you couldn't hear them, it was scary to see you like that, broken, in pain. They were trapped in the cages of bone you put up for protection, but who was going to protect you from Edge? They couldn't protect you from him.... they cried out for Edge to stop.

Each foot fall closer weighed on their souls, watching him stalk over and raise the bat, crashing it down on your very head with a sickening  _crack._

Your body fell to the ground with a thud and you cried in pain again, there was something red pooling around your head, bits of bone lay around it. The cages faded and they rushed over to you, shoving Edge out of the way as the room came back to view, they were all still inside the house, Green gently picked you up, you had a crack running down your left socket from the top of your head where the bat hit, those little lights that often shined in your sockets were out. They panicked shouting at each other on what to do as Edge slipped out the back, Blue got on the phone with shaky hands to call for help, he spoke through his worried tears. 

Unbeknownst to them your HP was dropping slowly from the attack, Edge put all his anger into that one hit causing it to deal out more damage then needed.

**-273**

**-272**

**-271**

**-270**

**-269**

**-268**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T4DRHD)


	30. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's dive into Edges' mind for a bit.

 

Why did he do that?

He didn't have to.

He could have left you.

He could have ended the fight once you fell to your knees.

He didn't have to end it bashing you in the head.

He killed you.

He had to have.

You didn't move.

And that crack certainly left and actual crack in your skull.

He didn't even know you could bleed.

_Why did you bleed?_

He knew why, he put a fucking crack in your head. He just didn't expect you to.

He stormed out after, his whole body shook from what he assumed was rage but was regret of his actions. 

The others won't let him near you now, that is for damn sure.

He no longer felt mad either. He put everything he had into that one blow and it was like everything had left.

All his hate towards the world. The desire to harm others over his flaws.

All the negativity was gone...

Except that regret.

That was still there. It crept into his mind as he sat in the park. He watched others go about their lives.

He didn't scowl at them when they looked at him.

He nodded his head in greeting when they said hello. 

What did that hit do to him?

You were most likely laying in a hospital fighting for your life and he was sitting outside in the park trying to figure out why the fuck he didn't feel angry anymore.

He was uneasy about it. He only ever new spite and hatred towards others. Desire to hurt others. Now it was gone and he... he was anxious because he felt different. 

He didn't like it but part of him did. 

It was confusing.

Conflicting. 

He had to apologize. Maybe you would know why he felt this way. But getting to you was going to be a bit of a problem.

He'd figure it out. For now he should see what was going on with you.

 

_**You, he hated you from the day he met you. A monster had made it into his home.** _

**_You were small. Weak. A skeleton with no form of protection._ **

**_He could break you. He could hurt you like he oh so desired to do._ **

_**But he restrained himself and went to bitch about you to his friends.** _ __

_**Anytime he spent near you after that was a blue of sorts to him.** _

_**He actually felt a bit bad about what his friends did.** _

_**But you seemed fine. Everyone else was overreacting.** _

_**You yelled at him over it then moved on.** _

_**Oddly enough he admired that.** _

_**Most females would hold onto it and recover over time, but you.** _

**_Y o u._ **

**_You got over it in a day or so._ **

**_Something he would admire to the end of his days._ **

 

 

_ He was disgusted with himself. _

_ He had a crush on you. _

_ That admiration for you moving on grew to adoration then affection for you. _

_ A monster. _

_ A skeleton monster no doubt. _

_ He was horrified over his emotions. _

_ How could he let this happen!? _

_ How could he let his feelings control him!? _

_ He has fallen like the others and has grown to adore you! _

_ Something like you that is beneath him... _

_ Beneath him... that sounded wonderful. _

_ His friends told him all about how you felt and sounded.  _

_ He thought it was hilarious. _

_ You would look amazing under him as his cock ram- _

**_ Stop it idiot!  _   
**

**_ You hate her! _ **

_ You want nothing to do with her...  _

_ But that is a lie now. _


	31. Patch Job

 

 

 

The humans sat in the house in silence. Toriel and Alphys were in (Y/N)s' room fixing her. The others were in the kitchen talking, they had told them what had happened, at least what they could. 

That (Y/N) was showing them how fights worked when Edge came in and picked a fight with her.

They went over the details of the fight in vivid detail much to their dismay. Undyne swore vengeance on Edge but was quickly distracted by Asgore who pulled her into the kitchen. Everyone stayed in the living room, they kept to themselves. Unsure what to do our say.

Alphys and Toriel had been in her room for so long patching her up. 

The whole house was eerily silent, a drop of a pen would echo and make everyone bounce in shock that is for sure.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

"Her HP is s-stable. She h-has a f-few cracks along h-her rib, t-they seem to be s-stemming from her h-head i-injury." Alphys spoke softly. Her and Toriel had rushed over the moment Blue had called them. No monster hospitals on this side of town and the nearest was an hour or so drive.

The moment they had gotten to the house the sight they were met with was horrid. The humans were surrounding her unconscious body in worry, Papyrus and Blue were crying the others had misplaced emotions as well as a few stoick faces, like they wanted to hide their emotions. 

Green had carried her to her room quickly for them to work in peace as the others were phoned and rushed over. 

Alphys had spotted her HP dropping at a fast pace causing them both to quicken. 

Her socket had been busted open and no longer looked like an average skeleton socket should, it was like a gaping hole with cracks running around certain parts of it, one ran down her collarbone and ribs, it looked so painful.

Toriel had to hold back her tears as she focused on healing her. Alphys watched her HP making sure it stabilized.

The moment it did they both relaxed. It meant it wouldn't go down anymore and they could focus on patching up the rest of her wounds. The bleeding had stopped as well by Toriel couldn't seal off the cracks any more, they were permanent on her form now, as well as the now gaping hole of a socket she had, after doing what she could Toriel grabbed the wet towel and washed the blood off.

"T-that should do i-it. W-we should le-let her rest." Alphys whispered heading towards the stares.

Toriel nodded and followed, turning one final time to see her precious friend hooked up to an IV of magic to her very soul, she walked back on mother instincts, her feet were soft on the floor barely audible, she gently tucked the blankets up, careful of the IV and kissed her forehead softly following Alphys down the stairs and out the room.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The moment Blue saw them he stood "IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY!" He was fighting back tears, Asgore and Undyne left the kitchen to meet with everyone to hear the news.

"S-she uh..." Alphys played with her claws, her tail thumped at the floor in nervousness, she was never good at giving any kind of news to a crowd.

"She will recover, but she will need much time to rest. We are not sure if she will be able to see out of her damaged socket either, only time will tell." Toriel spoke up.

"H-How Long Will She Be Out For?" Papyrus questioned softly, he was on the couch next to Stretch and Red.

"Unsure, please keep an eye on her, let us know when she wakes up the moment you find out. She will need an IV change in about an hour or so, she needs 1 more after that so check on that as well please." She requested softly, Red was the one to nod.

"i'll check it..." He spoke softly.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

They kept an eye on you as they were told. Red changed out your IV as he said he would. It had been a week and 3 days since you were knocked out. Edge had yet to be heard or seen from. Red didn't even bother trying to look for him, he was... well his emotions were all over the place. He was angry at his brother, mad for being angry, pissed he couldn't do anything to protect the chick he likes and he was anger over being different levels of anger!

The others were no better, they were all dealing with this in their own ways... most were drinking it off, Stretch was smoking it off along with G and Blue and Paps were throwing themselves into their work.

You had made no signs of waking much to their dismay, they kept watching you hoping you'd open your eyes, but you hadn't.

Not till it was only Red left.

He was making himself a sandwich when he hear unholy screaming from your room, fumbling over his own feet and dropping the knife to the floor with a clatter he ran up the stairs and burst the door open, the screams rung in his head as he traveled up the balcony that held your bed and saw you sitting up shaking, hear your bones rattle as you cradled your skull, ecto tears running down your cheek and out from under the bandage around your cracked socket. You were staring at your lap crying and screaming, in pain he wasn't sure.

He rushed over and grabbed your arm gently you flinched at the touch so he placed his hands over yours and turned you to look at him.

Your visible socket was a void of black but something was flashing inside, green numbers running up the inside of your skull he sat on the bed calling for you but you didn't respond. He called louder but you passed out in his arms.

He stiffened unsure what to do but as your breathing evens out he rubs your back gently before setting you back tucking you in and rubbing your undamaged cheek with a deep frown. 

"i didn't want this to happen, i'm so sorry doll. i swear i'll get edge back for this. he won't be able to hide." His tone was dark and cryptic he kissed your forehead softly and left your room, leaving the door open incase you wake up again. 

He planned to tell the others what he say, he was worried it had something to do with the resets but... with all the stuff you told them, he was sure he should be afraid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T4DRHD)


	32. Memories

 

Little clicks of bones hitting wood were heard throughout the house as the owner of the feet ran from their room down the stairs to the kitchen. Taking the care to jump down the last 2 steps and scuttering into the kitchen with a wide smile. 

"Wigdangs!" They cheered happily running over to the much taller skeleton monster in the lab coat and apron, a black turtleneck underneath. He made a soft puff sound as a tiny monster bumped into his leg grabbing at his pants and looking up at him with a wide smile, a tooth missing from the front, they wore a puffy pastel blue dress with long sleeves and a hoodie, though the hood was a bit bigger and covered most of their face.

He smiled softly and peeled back the hood to be met with little sockets of awe from his beloved little sister.

"Hello little one. *He cood and scooped her up nuzzling into her cheek forcing a giggle from her. "Someday you'll get my name right." He chuckled at her.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

"No!" The little skeleton shouted running away from the taller, she was doing everything to avoid him.

"(Y/N) you need a bath." He sighed following her, keeping up with long strides. She only puffed her cheeks and kept running, ducking under the table to hide.

"No baf! Baf bad!" She tried to argue.

"You have been playing in waterfall all day, you need to get clean. A clean monster is a happy monster." He crouched down and spotted her under the table, she squealed and tried to bolt off but phantasmal hands grabbed her by the back of her sweater, she wiggled and thrashed clicking and whining in protest as the hand floats and drags her out. "Noooo! Put down!" She hissed at him.

"No can do. Bathtime." He headed up the stairs to the bath all while keeping a strong hold on her.

He filled the tub up quickly and started to undress her, she put up a fight bless her little soul but he plopped her down in the water with little to much effort taken off him.

"Hate watah!" She tried getting out, he grabbed her by the shoulders and kept her down.

"No, no little one." He warned and started to wash her bones gently.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

"Stoooop you're squishing me!"

"I can't help it darling sister! You are so smart! Best grades in your class! I am so proud!" The taller skeleton had scooped the smaller in praise. She had straight As in all her classes and 100s on all her tests, all without breaking a sweat or much studying. He would have loved her even if she was below his own intelligence but still.

She wasn't and he was overjoyed!

"You are so smart!" He cood nuzzling her cheek.

"Dingdong knock it off! Everyone is staring!" She thrashed in his hold trying to get away.

"No! Let me bask in this moment with you! I am much to proud!" She deflated in his hold with whined.

"I must say I was worried you were going to be a slow learner, unlike me." He mocked playfully.

"You are so egotistical!"

"I am not. I am just aware of my own intelligence." 

"That's what egotistical people say to justify being egotistical!" She argued, but it fell on deaf ear holes. 

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

"I honestly don't think you should go." She tried to stop him.

He was overworking himself again, he had been down in the lab for months trying to find a way to break the barrier that sealed them off from the outside world.

He was currently fixing his lab coat and grabbing his clipboard of notes "I am sorry but I must. King Asgore only has so long before another human falls and he is forced to take their soul, I wish to save him from his fate." He turns at her with bags under his sockets and a look or sorrow. He didn't even want to go, but he knew he had to.

She frowned with a sigh and walks up to him flattening certain parts of his coat. "Ok fine... but I am texting Alphys when it is time for you to take a break, and if you don't go on break I will go down there and break you myself." She warned looking up at him sternly.

"Dearest sister was that a threat?" He knitted his brows in slight amusement.

"Damn straight it is! You know I can kick your ass. And I _will_ make you take a break." She jabbed at his chest as she talked.

"Alright, alright. I will take a break when Alphys tells me too. Promise." He placed a hand over his soul and bowed a bit to her.

"You better. Now go before I change my mind and just drag you back to bed, you need more sleep... you look like hell."

He headed to the door with a deep chuckle. "Of course, see you later tonight."

"Bye bonehead."

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

He didn't come back though. 

You remembered all of this, these long lost memories tossed to the back of your mind.

You watched them all play out. He never came back after that because something happened with the CORE. You tried to ask Alphys but the trauma of whatever it was made her forget... or maybe it was repressed so far in her mind that she has no idea, she doesn't even remember your brother. No one but you did. They all forgot him, Asgore... he forgot his most trusted friend and Alphys her beloved mentor. 

And you... doomed to remember and miss.

That was around the time the rests happened too.

Maybe they were connected, but after everything you tried, you lost your motivation.

You were ~~ok~~  on repeating everything over and over.

And over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T4DRHD)


	33. Grillby and Tori (Memories)

 

 

The fire elemental went about his day, clean around his house before going down and opening the bar, on que the monsters flooded in and he greeted them, took their orders with care and watched for any trouble. Though everyone was always well behaved. He noticed everyone, Doggo, Greater and Lesser Dog, Annoying dog, all playing cards to his left of the bar, then Dogma and Dogaressa getting all snug in a booth near the door, a few other monsters talking and enjoying the peaceful vibe.

Everything was well in the bar till hear the bell ring signalling another customer, that was odd. He rarely got new once, his regulars were here and monsters from the other parts of the underground don't leave their side to much, spcially not for a lowly bar in Snowdin. To much travel even in such a small living space. He lifted his gaze from the beer mug he was cleaning to spot a... skeleton.

That was highly odd, he thought they were all extinct. But.. something told him he has seen a skeleton before.. he couldn't put his finger on it though, as if the memory had been tampered with. 

 

❍♏❍□❒⍓ ■□⧫ ♐□◆■♎

 

He shook his head and watched as they walked over to the bar and took a stool a little bit away from the two bunnies gossiping over Mettaton. He took in the skeletons appearance, much shorter than him. Pure white bones with no signs of a cracks, deep black sockets with little balls of light taking in the world, a big fluffy sweater with a hood that went to their thighs, it was black with a cartoon character of sorts on it, must have been from the dump, it wasn't a monster created character, it seemed made of ink. black basketball shorts underneath with a violet purple line on the sides and pastel blue slippers, they took the stool and waited patiently. 

He moved over and greeted them, they looked up with a tilt of their head.

"You got honey mustard? A burger too, please." Their voice was soft but held an emotion he couldn't place. Sorrow? Melancholy?

Is that even an emotion? The elemental nodded and headed to the back without hesitation. 

Not even questioning why her drink of choice was Honey Mustard. But thankfully he had a supply of it.

Stepping back out and handing her the drink she gave a soft thanks and opened it taking a swig as he headed back to work on her burger.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You didn't know why you choose to go to Grillbys' he wouldn't remember you anyway.

It seems when you brother... vanished, all memory was wiped from existence. That included you, no one remembered the odd living skeleton monster that somehow survived after the war that suddenly showed up in Snowdin even though she had been living there for fuck knows how long.

Damn you needed a drink.

Your slippers made thumping sounds in the snow as you walked over to the LED lit bar, you hesitated for a moment. 

You hadn't been in her for months. You had showed yourself half a year back and that was when you realized no one remembered you, they were shocked as stated before, that a skeleton monster was among them. 

Word spread fast and you were summoned to King Asgore himself, questioned over tea of where you had been hiding. You lied and said the ruins and moved to snowdin for a change of scenery. Though you never set foot _near_ or _in_ the ruins. The lovable doof believed you and you were on your way.

But here you were now... outside your romantic interest establishment... Stars you remembered when Dingbat introduce you to him, that was horrible, you made a full of yourself. Floundering about like a fish out of water couldn't stutter out a fucking pun to save your life. You eventually just face planted the counter and that was where you stayed for the rest of the night till you and Wingslap went home...

Dings.

You missed him... you shouldn't call your only brother names.. but it was a habit out of good nature. He knew you loved him... but did he know that till the very end?

You stepped into the bar with a force of courage and were suddenly wrapped in a blanket of warmth and peace. The two best things about this place that you loved... minus the bartender. You trekked over and took  your stool that was thankfully empty and dreaded looking at the flame man.

You looked up but your head started to turn but you stopped it so it looked more like a head tilt you bored into his little lights that were his eyes and fought the blush and forced your voice out. "You got honey mustard? A burger too, please."

Shit was your voice to soft? Did he even hear you?

He nodded and headed to the back.

You let out a shaky exhale and fought off your nerves to just bolt.

Being served your food and drink you chilled at the bar staring at your plate as you ate. You made very, _very,_ small talk with him to where you felt semi comfy around him again and your nerves had left.

You felt nearly back to normal and your feelings started to show up again, ended up showing up everyday and got to start up a tab that you never paid back.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The first time you met her, was before the first reset. 

Frisk had made it to Asgore, and everyone literally showed up in support to stop the fight, that's when you saw her.

You had been rejected by Grillby for a bunny monster and you suppose it was a coping mechanic of sorts, but when you saw her.

Fuck your soul burned.

Queen Toriel Dreemurr. 

A gorgeous curvy goat with fire red eyes and so much kindness she was to sweet for your own teeth. The kids adopted mother. And when you met... your first pun.

You shook hands and the first thing from your mouth like a dumbass "Ice to meet ya, name's (Y/N) I live in Snowdin."

Kinda fucking greeting is that!?

But the way her lips quivered before she burst out laughing then snorting, fuck it was adorable. She was perfect. 

You got close after that, become so close you ended up married, bonded and she was carrying your kid.

You loved this monster with everything you were... but like everything.

It came to an end with the first reset.

You went too the ruins door after that and cracked shitty knock knock jokes to it wishing, hoping for a reply. Till one day, it finally happened.

"Knock knock..."

"Who's there?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Chillin."

"Chilling who?"

"Chillin out here."

She giggled that sweet musical giggle and you leaned your forehead on the door as a means of getting close... your soul called out for hers but you knew she wouldn't remember.

But even so, this was nice. Exchanging jokes and puns everyday. Made that damn promise to not hurt the kid... course ya broke it. She wouldn't know. 

But you always loved her, just like you loved Grillby over and over.

They were everything to you.

They always were there.

No matter the reset.

No matter if they remembered or not.

They were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T4DRHD)
> 
> Also
> 
> I am making a Les-bean comic. 
> 
> https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/digital-realities-/list?title_no=200008


	34. Adjusting

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adjusting to this was... well it wasn't great. You still couldn't leave your bed and the boys dawdle on you because of it. The few times you needed a shower, well bath. (you were to weak to stand) Someone would carry you, strip you, set you in the bath then leave but they'd hang around outside waiting for you to be done. Though Papyrus, Green and Blue insisted on washing you, hell even Red would wash you.

The first time the bandages came off and you saw what happened to your socket you visible cringed at your reflection. Toriel had done everything she could with the help of Alphys. You thanked them both for the help, as well as the pie Tori brought and went on about healing and getting over this,

Currently you were in bed looking your phone over, the camera was put up so you could see your face. you had a deep frown, the socket looked so painful, and you are sure without the pain meds that it was, highly painful. There were cracks running about it in various spots, it literally just looked like a crack hole where a socket should be, no form of a socket remained. Your pinprick was gone and you couldn't even see out of it anymore. You sighed and put the phone down. You had a crack running straight up the left side of your head from the hole. That's where the bat hit you, you remember that... and those wingdings... Why did you see them? What was going on? 

Red mentioned he saw numbers running up the inside of your sockets when you woke up screaming. He said that was all he could see in the black void that made up the inside of your head. 

Something was going wrong.

Something was _not_ right.

You needed to talk to Frisk, they'd be at Undynes now for their sleepover. You don't want to bug them but... this made your very soul ache. 

 **You:** Hey.

.

.

.

.

 **Frisk:** How you feel?

 **You:** Fine. How's the sleepover?

 **You:** Thanks for asking by the way.

 **Frisk:** it's great, Undyne hasn't caused any fires yet, and her and Al are watching anime cuddling. It's really cute! x3x

 

You chuckle at the thought of the image.

 

 **You:** I need to ask you something,  a bit worried it will ruin your fun though.

 **Frisk:** Is it about the resets? 

 

You shiver at this, so much deja vu with this topic.

 

 **You:** Sorta... something feels wrong to me, remember when I told you about my brother? How ever many resets ago...

 **Frisk:** Yes.

 **You:** I keep seeing wingdings, it's not to often but I know they are there, and back underground last reset they were scribbled all over my walls in my house. Frisk, something is wrong.

 

You hands shook, Frisk was the only one you could truly confid in here

 

 **Frisk:** I was hoping you'd notice! Something is wrong! I noticed it last reset I kept hearing a voice I never heard before. It wasn't scary though, it seems lonely. And now I keep seeing this odd dark... goopy? figure everywhere, but it's see through and no one else notices it and it doesn't seem to be aware that it exists. 

 

You nearly dropped your phone at that. When you were doing research over the core, you had found some notes in the True Lab of Dings that he had left, you took them home so Alphys didn't find them and bring up questions. You looked them over and he had reports of other dimensions and he wanted to see if it was possible to travel to them.

It was a side project to destress when he was trying to break the barrier before Asgores' clock ticked out.

 

 **You:** What did the figure look like? I need more details.. please.

 **Frisk:** They seemed a bit tall, not as tall as Dad but pretty tall, but the goop pooled at the floor, and their face seemed broken?

 **Frisk:** No wait not broken, melted and what looked like might have been an old injury on their face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **You:** Thanks, I'll look into it once I am better.

 

You put your phone down and gently hugged yourself. He was real, he was real.

Over the years of resets, the more they happened the more you were seeing this figure, it was off in the distance and anytime you got close it would vanish. Now Frisk was seeing him and you were _not_ crazy. What should you do? 

What could you do?

How were you going to bring him back?

Could you even get him back?

You needed to tell the others, maybe they could help.

Over the course of you being hurt you would console with them over various things and helped talk more on resets and souls. You filled them in fully on those things and answered any questions they had. 

 

 **You:** Hey, can you move me to the living room, I'm bored up here.

 **Red:** sure thing doll, be there in a few.

 

True to his word Red knocked on the door before entering, he climbed up the stairs and over to you with a smirk. "bonley up here huh?" You chuckled at the pun and nodded slowly. He scooped you up to his chest and headed down.

He was so warm, you snuggled into his chest happily. You had grown use to them carrying you around, still a bit shy about it though.

"Are the others around?" You mumbled into his hoodie.

"not yet, still out shopping, man i hate the holidays. i am surprised it hasn't snowed yet. christmas is in what? a week?" He scowled a bit as he walked down the main hall stairs.

Oh yeah, you had been healing for 2 months. Monsters were odd like that, Your magic was healing you naturally but the attack had taken so much out of you, plus you had attacked and used your magic so you didn't have much, you'd think being a boss monster would help but nope.

"What'd ya get me?" You joked, you had been trying to get hints but everyone refused to give in and give you any.

"nah uh doll. you have to wait." He scolded playfully. You whine in reply but give up.. for now.

He sets you on the couch carefully and covers you up with a fluffy blanket, you smiled up at him and relaxed. He went into the kitchen and came back out with a soda for himself and honey mustard for you.

He's been the one to stay home more when the others left. One night when you were still bedridden and confessed it was because he was afraid Edge would come back and he wanted to protect you from him when and if he does. 

You told him he didn't have to, you didn't want him hurt but he ignored your plea and you eventually gave up and let him do his thing. You relaxed against him as you watch alien movies waiting for the others to come back.

You feel into your thoughts again. It seems your emotions and feelings don't know when to stop because you now you have even more people that you cherish in more of a way then you should. 

Yep... feelings are a pain. 

And with the next reset, they will vanish on their end if they have any feelings at all. 

Life is cruel. 


	35. Living on the Edge

 

The holidays rolled around suddenly, they took you by surprise just a week before when you realized you hadn't gotten a single gift because of your condition, and honestly bugging the humans for hints on the presents they got you has become habit.

Toriel was kind enough to grab the things you put on a list for the humans and brought them to you and even helped wrap them and stored them in your closet for safety, after you two had tea and talked. The boys were out for various things and luckily you were able to move on your own. 

Though wearing the eyepatch didn't make you look as badass as one would think. It was black with a pastel blue rose design stitched into it, Papyrus had given it to you, he said Blue was the one to stitch the design in, after that the two of them got a few more for you to wear incase you got bored with them. 

Your favorite oddly enough was a black with checkerboard print. in pastel pink and white, the straps being black.  

You clean the dishes in thought, not hearing the front door open or close, the footsteps got closer stopping a few feet away.

"I HAVE COME TO APOLOGIZE FOR OUR FIGHT." You jolted with a yelp dropping the plate into the soapy sink and spinning around being met with the tall human in edgey red and black. You pressed back into the sink in fear.

He himself was taken aback by your form and even looked upset. He stayed in his spot, not daring to move, not wanting to frighten you.

"I-I.... WELL I HAVE NEVER HAD TO SAY SORRY BEFORE SO... NOT SURE HOW TO.." He rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly, your soul aches a bit just being near him alone in the house.

"The Fight Went To Far. What I Did Was... Um...." He draws a blank looking at you.

Should you let him suffer while trying to say a simple sorry or...?

"It's a simple, 'I am sorry for being a major dick and cracking your socket to the point you can no longer see outta it.' Try saying that and I may forgive you." You crossed your arms feeling a bit smug at the fact he was out of character.

"Don't Get Cocky! I Am Trying to Make Up For What I Did!" He shouts with a grumble. 

Oh this was hilarious. 

Watching him stutter and huff around his apology. 

"Make up for it by helping me cook dinner. We are having tacos and I need the tomatoes cut while the meat cooks I can cut the lettuce after I finish the dishes." You turn back around the finish the dishes, he was stalk still. You turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. "Going to stand there? Or work, the tomatoes are in the fridge." You went back to scrubbing.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Before you knew it you both were talking and laughing, he was fun to hang with when he wasn't trying to kill or threaten you. He hated puns as much as Blue and Paps and that just made it easier to tease him. You found out about his interests and dislikes as well as his favorite foods. As you added the seasoning to the meat you both sat and drank tea talking about a few events on the news. You laughed at a small sense of humor from him as the door opens and you were greeted with "MISS MONSTER WE ARE BACK!" From blue.

"In the kitchen!" You replied going back to talking, nearly forgetting who it was sitting across from you, a few feet shuffle in with the sound of crackling plastic bags. 

"hey doll, sorry it took so long we had to go to a few- what is he doing here!?" Red shouted dropping his bag more feet shuffle in and stare at you and Edge.

"He came back to say he was sorry. Dinner will be done soon." You wave off their concern.

"Say sorry!? He put a hole in your skull! A simple 'I'm sorry' isn't gonna cut it!" G shouted, Sans and Green nodded.

"Yeah but I look badass. Put your shit up, we can talk about it later." Your tone was a bit harsh, but you already forgave him, knowing if he had killed you, you'd come back with the next reset and none of it would have mattered. 

You were numb to these sorta things.

Out of the corner of your good eye there was a flash or red and black then the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the clatter of a chair and Edge was to the ground, Red over him swinging and yelling at him the others didn't bother to stop in, but Papy and Blue ran int yelling for him to stop trying to pull him away but he wouldn't let up. Just as you got up your vision went spotty then black, the shouts of everyone blurred into a mesh of odd putting words and sounds fell upon you as your vision blacked out and you collapsed. 

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You woke up with a jolt, sweating and panting. 

Back in your room in the underground....

Course. Frisk didn't even wait till christmas this time...

You sigh and flop back on your bed going back to sleep, but something was off, you blinked again...

You still could only see outta one socket.

Jolting out of bed and running to your bathroom and skidding in front of the mirror you looked in horror. Hand lifting to the cracked hole in your skull. 

Why!?

Why was it still there!? 

It should have reset like everything else!?

Why was it still here!?

You let out a horrific scream of frustration and horror, fear laced between the volume. 

You fell to your knees sobbing, a mess of crying and screaming. Something was wrong but you didn't know what.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

After hours of sobbing you showered and got dressed going back to your room for your phone and stopping, on the floor of your bed were the eye patches the boys had gotten you. You blinked in shock before grabbing one at random and putting it on, pulling your hood up and heading down stairs.

No wingdings littered the walls anymore.

You left the house and headed to Grillbys. Maybe you'd find some answers there.

It was the same bar as always. Everyone greeted you, you puned back in your own greeting and sat on your stool.

"Hey hotmen, just honey mustard please." You mumbled resting your elbow on the counter and chin in your palm. He nodded and grabbed a bottle from under the counter and handed it to you, taking it with a nod you looked up at him.

"Hey Grilbz, question." He turned to look at you curiously. 

"This might seem odd to ask, but how long have I been wearing eyepatches?" He tilted his head and hummed, his voice crackles when he speaks. 

"As long as I have known you, you got it in a fight, remember? When you saved Gaster from a human, the one that housed the soul of Perseverance."

Your body stiffened, you looked up lost for words.

"G-Ga-Gaster?" Your voice shook as he nodded.

"Yes, are you feeling alright?" He seemed a bit worried.

You shot out of your stool, quickly, moving to sit on your knees instead and grabbed his dress shirt "Is Gaster still alive!? W-where is he!?" You bit back the tears.

"Calm down! He is in the lab like always with Alphys, doing Stars know what down there." He gently grabbed your wrists and pried off your hands fixing his tie and looking at you "I gotta go!" You grabbed the bottle and teleported off.

Hotland was as hot as always, you stood outside the lab, the white building shined in the light of the lava you cringed at all the memories you had. You inhaled sharply and walk in, the doors open automatically and you are met with the scent of bleach, burnt ramen and oil. No one in sight so they must be downstairs. Taking the elevator down, met with nasty green walls you trudge through the halls hearing voices and some clanking. 

Your feet pick up pace every time you heard cursing in silly language of your brothers till you were sprinting down the halls. The soft thumps of your slippers echo down the halls as you turn to the right then a left and another left, the voices got louder and louder, your soul thumps in your chest till you are met with 2 forms, a short yellow lizard and a tall lean skeleton in a lab coat, both were covered in some black soot from the machine they are working on.

"Dingbat!" You tear up, you don't even stop the tears you let them roll of your cheeks and to the wind you were kicking up from running, they both turn to you shocked.

"(Y-Y/N) what are you d-doing her-here!?" Alphys stutters in confusion, Gaster looks at you and frowns.

"Why are you crying?" He questions as you tackle him. Your much smaller form doesn't even force him to take a step back, he grunts but quickly wraps his arms around you as you sub into him, you only reached his bottom ribs in height, you kept crying clinging to him like he may vanish at any moment. He pet your skull softly sharing a concerned look with Alphys but let you cry it out, whatever _it_ was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support my Mountain dew addiction on ko-fi.
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T4DRHD)
> 
> Check out my Les-bean comic if you dare to fluff.  
> https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/digital-realities-/list?title_no=200008


	36. Gaster Timeline

 

"I do not understand what that was about." Gaster whispered to the shorter lizard monster. They had moved upstairs, he held the tiny skeleton to him as she slept. She clung to him desperately.

"I-I don-don't know either." Alphys spoke, she was worried for her dear friend. She had bags under her sockets.

"Maybe I should take her home, she looks completely exhausted, it isn't like her.... she is so lazy." He spoke rubbing her skull gently.

"Might b-be b-b best." Alphys stood and fixed her round glasses. "Alright, I suppose we are done for the day, enjoy your evening, Alphys." He stands with the tiny monster in his arms and to his chest, she cuddled into him much like she use to as a child and he left for home.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Passing waterfall was always his favorite thing to do, he found solitude in the dark caverns, the soft glow of blue, the dark purples, he enjoyed it.

The tiny skeleton in his arms stirred from her slumber, he instantly looked down to see her sockets open slowly and pinpricks flash to life sleepily. "Hello, conscious so soon? Not like you." He muses, she looks at him rubbing her one good socket before meeting his.

"I wasn't dreaming... you actually are here..." Her voice was soft, laced with a sort of pain he couldn't place.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He tilted his head knitting his brows. She shook her head collecting her thoughts.

"I have one hell of a story for you Dings. I don't even think you will be able to follow, let alone believe."

Well that was a bit concerning and cryptic.

"Try me dear sister." He passed the wishing room, echos of conversations and wishes flow through the dark cavern as he walks.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Well it certainly was a story. 

They had made it home by the time she was done telling it. A world where he didn't exist... falling into the core, how would one even accomplish something like that? 

He highly doubted that he wanted to linger on the question as he opened the door to the cabin house and entered.

"It was horrible." She mumbled into his chest, over the course of the story she had gotten softer and softer in her words, reliving the memories to tell them right, he set her on the couch and sat next to her. 

He wasn't sure what to say, even if he did, could he?

She lived hell, nothing mattered in her world, no action held consequence, no feelings mattered, it would all be reset... that would explain why she was so quick to kill the human child of perseverance back then... wait!?

"Do you remember killing the human child that busted out your socket in this world!?" He looked her over, she shook her head.

"No... I remember nothing of this world, I just woke up and it was gone, Grillby said they attacked you and I killed them. Why?"

"What were your stats in the other world?"

She stiffens and swallows a nonexistent lump in her throat.

He didn't not like that one bit.

"LV: 18, HP: 7267, AT: 36, DF: 8, EXP: N/A" Her hands tighten into fists on her lap, she looks at them ashamed.

He was shocked, he didn't know she had such power in another world, she would very well rival King Asgore himself if they went up against each other and she might even come out on top if they did... he would hate to think of that. Shaking his head and looked down at her, and asked the question boiling in his head over such stats.

"How?"

She pulled her hands closer on her lap, her teeth clicked before she took a breath and looked at him and explained.

"With no consequences to my actions, I kidnapped other monsters and experimented on them in the lab to see if I could trigger memories throughout the resets, see if I could cause a reset, and sometimes I'd just lose all hope and kill them just cause I could." She confessed with no hesitation in her words, but there was grieve over her actions, remorse and shame.

"Tell me more, what did you find... through those experiments?"

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The conversation went to dinner then some. 

She told him everything from the odd glitched numbers to everything being messed up, she was worried the next reset might be more glitchy than this one, she was worried he wouldn't be there.

She just wanted Frisk to show up, see if the child remembered, they were the only one who ever understood, besides the resets they would listen and understand. She broke down again and passed out in his arms once more, he didn't leave her alone, he brought her to his bed for the night to sleep off the stress, he stayed away from his questions for the night, his own thoughts were that she get a goods night rest, they can solve this and talk more in the morning.


	37. Again

 

"Don't trust human candy! It turns your teeth colors!" You exclaim as Gaster flips some pancakes with a chuckle. You were telling him more about the surface, currently on various human candies. "What color did your teeth change to?" He mused.

"Blue, it even dyed my tongue!" You yelled sipping your honey mustard. 

You had nearly cried again when you woke up this morning to your brother cuddling you. "I honestly would love to try human candy." He remarked as you huffed through your nose cavity.

He placed the pancakes on a plate and set it on the table, turning to grab the syrup from the fridge. "Also, there is something I need to talk to you about." He closed the door and sat down looking you over as you poured the honey mustard over the pancakes.

"Huh?" You blacked out when you saw how yummy the pancakes were, lifting your gaze to him and blinking he deadpans at you.

"You are disgusting."

"Ya know you looove me~" You chuckled and grabbed the fork.

"Yes, but still. Remember how you said you dated Grillby in other timelines?" He grabbed his own fork.

You raised a brow but nodded. "Yes?"

"Wel-" There was a knock at the door, Gaster stands "One moment." He walked over to it, you turned your body to see who it was, technically it was early, who would be up right now?

The door opens to show Grillby himself, speak of the devil. 

"Hello dear." Gaster greats and moves to let him in.

....dear?

The door is closed once Grillby is in, they share a look before leaning in and kissing each other.

You let out a started gasp "What!?"

They stiffen, having forgotten you are even there they look at you shyly. "I was trying to tell you, I will explain in a moment." He turns back to Grillby "Dearest you look exhausted, did you sleep well?"

"I did, but Fuku woke me up early because she forgot to do her homework." The elemental sighs.

"Go rest on the couch,I will bring you breakfast." Gaster rubs his side gently.

"Is it you?~"

_Grillby you sly dog!_

Gasters' face erupts in purple and he stutters out "N-No! I-I mean i-if.... JUST GO SIT DOWN!" He storms back to the table as Grillby does as told with a chuckle.

Your mind blacked out as you looked at your brother.

"As I was about to say." He sighed making another plate "In this... timeline, Grillby and I are together." He poured the syrup and headed to the living room to let you take in that information.

.

.

.

.

.

Your bro is gay!?

Your bro is with hotmen!?

Well.. technically monsters aren't gay, they go for who they want to, but still!

You looked at the two from the corner of your socket, they were cuddling as they ate... ok... that was cute.

You sighed and went back to eating. You would let it slide, they looked happy... and if Grillby was going to be happy with anyone, least it was your bro.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

It's been months since the last reset, no sign of the kid either. You've been going about like normal. Station to station, pun after pun, but now you are going to the lab to help Alphys and Dingbat with whatever and trying to see what you can do about the resets. 

You had no hope on the matter though.

Researching would trigger flashbacks and panic attacks over what you did, to the point Gaster would have to pick you up and carry you out and cuddle you till you calmed down, he never knew what to say in the situation. He confessed he has never seen you so broken before, he wasn't sure what to do or say and he felt horrible for it.

You told him it was ok, not his fault, and that what he was doing, just being there was enough to warm your soul. You missed him so much and with the next reset whenever, who knows if he will be there next time.

Currently you were looking over some data you had collected from a few simple tests on the resets, apparently the machine he and Alphys had been working on, the one that takes away determination and such, had something to do with them. But you weren't sure what, with certain settings it would show off those odd glitchy green numbers before causing a mini explosion itself. 

You sighed and face planted the desk. 

This was leading you nowhere.

"M-Maybe a b-break could help." Came Alphys' timid voice. You sat up and looked at her, she had her tail tucked to her feet with a cup of coffee for you.

"I keep taking breaks, I won't get anywhere." You mumbled and took the cup with a nod of thanks.

"T-True, but D-Dr. Dings gets t-the same way. I-I have to force h-him to take o-one." She fidgets with her hands a bit not meeting your eyes.

So weird she calls him that. 

"Oh? How bad's he get?" You gingerly sip the coffee, just how you like.

"Bad. H-He often for-forgets where he is, h-he gets so deep i-into working. O-One time I ha-had to get M-Mettaton to help, w-we ended up k-knocking him out with some m-meds in his coffee to sleep." 

You chuckled and set the coffee down, she took it as a sign that you thought she did that, causing her to jump and shake her hands.

"N-No don't misunderstand! I-I didn't!" She stuttered, you smirked.

"Chill Al, I know. Imma go for a walk." You stood with your coffee and pass her.

"U-Um m-may I ask... something?" She turned to look at you, fixing her glasses on her muzzle.

"You just did, but you can ask something else." You looked at her over your shoulder, she flushed shyly.

"U-Undyne... a-are... i-in the..." You smirked knowing where this was going.

"You are the cutest couple in every timeline. Not one exists where you aren't together in the end." You chugged your coffee and tossed it in the trash as you left, you heard a happy squeak then her flopping to the floor.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Here you were.

The Judgment hall.

A place where it always happens.

_Your death._

The lights beamed down on you and the kid, it was another genocide run. They held no emotion, knife in hand ready to attack. 

You didn't even have it in you anymore to spill your words like normal, you saw them slaughter everyone, _**again.**_

With your hands in your pocket you looked them over as the battle started. 

Everything turned black, the text box and their soul appeared. 

"Ya know... I give. Just end me, it honestly won't change. I die, the world comes back eventually, and it repeats. So do it, carve that wound into me and off Asgore too, I'm done." You sigh and stand their letting them have the first move.

You couldn't will yourself to fight now, you were far gone to do this anymore.

In an instant the knife cuts through your chest, leaving the deep gash like always, you don't leave, you just fall to your knees and cough up dust as you feel your body start to tear away. 

_**"Maybe this time... I won't have to come back and suffer with ya."** _

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

_Bzzrt Bzzrt Bzzrt_

"Fuck!" You gasp out sitting covered in sweat, looking around you spot a familiar couch, walls and the scent of butterscotch pie.

"Language young lady. Frisk is still asleep." Toriels' sweet voice echos to you, even when scolding she was so sweet.

"S-Sorry." You rub your skull and look down, you were in a tank top and shorts... but why...

Why were you back on the surface?

"T-Tori, stupid question..."

"What is it Sugar skull?" She peeked from the kitchen to see you.

You flushed at the pet name.

"How long have we been on the surface?" You moved and tossed your legs over the couch moving the blanket over. You heard soft paw steps over to you and a furry hand on your skull before a light kiss is placed on your forehead. 

"We've been up here for 8 years love. Are you feeling alright?" She mumbled looking you over.

But your eyes were glued to her stomach, it... it was bigger than normal. 

Like... pregnant big.

"Uh..." You pointed to it not able to find words.

She giggles and moves your hand to place it on her stomach, your soul fluttered in warmth. 

Oh stars.. it was your kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been adulting, hence why this took so long to update. So sorry.


	38. This is News

"Um... another stupid question..." You mumble, feeling the child move a bit under your touch.

"Ask away sugar skull." Her voice was as smooth as always.

"H-how far along are you again?" You couldn't make it seem like you had forgotten completely that your mate was pregnant, just subtle questions would have to work.

"4 months, 2 more to go." She giggles as the child kicked.

Because monsters are made of magic, pregnancies last shorter, less physical build up, more magical. Even bing a monster you found magic odd and interesting. 

"Right... Sorry, my nap must have messed up my memory a bit, still sleepy." You chuckle sheepishly, she nods and pets your skull gently.

"It's ok dear. Did you at least sleep well?" She was always so caring.

"Yeah, couch is always comfy."

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You held her in your arms. 

The little bundle that was just recently brought into this world. She held your finger gently in her tiny hand as you coo down to her. 

A little fluffy goat monster, but her eyes were gone, left with a deep void that made up sockets with little white lights inside, she looked around the world before her curiously, though she couldn't hold her head up at the moment. She was such a tiny thing, little tufts of chest fur that were so soft you knew you'd be pressing your face to it when you cuddle her. She had a tiny tail too, the pads on her feet were soft and pink, Fuck she was so fluffy.

You loved her and she hadn't been her for an hour yet.

Skilee. 

Oddly enough Asgore helped with the name.

Your little treasure, with the most precious name.

You sat next to Tori on the bed who was napping, 8 hours of labor is average for a monster, but still always a stressful situation of pain and anxiety for everyone in the room.

Skilee yawned, her fur floofed as she blinks at your tiredly.

"Aww, sleepy baby sweets? Let's get ya tucked in for bed." You move to stand so you can put her in the little crib the hospital provides for you but she makes a whining noise at the fact you moved, you blink down at her in confusion and she flaps her little arms weakly as if scolding you for moving. Her tiny ears lay limp on her head.

"You want me to hold you for the night?" You tilted your head and she made a broken huff noise.

You take it as a yes and get comfy on the bed next to your Queen and hold Skilee to your chest, you both pass out for the night.

Your little happy family.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You watched your world get taken from you again.

It was Skilees' 2nd birthday. She was a smart child, she had learned to walk at 1o months, about 2 months before the mark for the average monster or human to start walking.

She learned the basics of playing a violin, she was so intrigued when she heard one she would stop whatever she was doing to watch or listen to it when she was 1.

She was even showing signs of mathematical intelligence, which made your inner nerd happy.

But... Frisk reset at her birthday party. They had pulled you to the side about to say something when you blacked out and woke adrift in a black void with bright green colors floating by you.

You couldn't feel your body well, it was sorta numb and you couldn't move or even turn your head.

You weren't sure how long you were there, but you had cried over the reset.

You lost everything... again.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Over a while the void had ended and you passed out once more and woke in your room, going about everything like normal, the barrier broke and you moved to the surface.

You kept to yourself and avoided your friends, 8 years on the surface you lived alone and even worked at Grillbys new bar.

Over the years you grew use to the knew lonely routine, but one day... one day you met a familiar face.

You were walking home from picking up your paycheck, hands in pockets as you walked, staring at your slippers. You had gotten so sleepy, depression making you that way as a means of trying to cope with something you no longer cared for.

You crossed the street but ended up turning the corner and running into someone, you let out a startled yelp as you fell backwards but just before you could crash into the hard cement ground below you felt someone grab your wrist and tug you to them, you blinked in shock as your registered your new surroundings and were met with a pale sleepy face, with tousled white hair and a blue hoodie.

"you ok? sorry bout that, didn't see ya there."

That same, deep voice, lazy grin and smug eyes...

"S-Sans?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lort I was suppose to get this up ages ago, so sorry! I still live! But my glasses broke (yep I have 4 eyes) and I needed to work on earning some money to buy new ones, I got it, now I just need to make an appointment, for now, I am a true harry potter nerd and have tape on my glasses! 
> 
> Goal Achieved. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.~ <3
> 
> Auther-chan out.


	39. Semi-Extra Chapter

 

"do I know you?" The human looked you over confused as to how you knew is name, you only shook your head and backed away.

"N-No, sorry. Thought you were someone else is all." You lied but he raised a brow.

"i dunno, Sans isn't exactly a popular name." He looked you over curiously then pocket his hands.

"S-Sans is a nickname for one of my friends. Yep, he makes comics and... comic sans soooo....." As you spoke you were backing up with every word till you turned on your heel and bolted off down the sidewalk corner. He hollered after you but you couldn't stop. It always hurts.

Knowing they won't remember, but seeing that they don't, that shot a pang to your soul that you couldn't handle again.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Sitting at Grillbys sipping your honey mustard you sigh. "Grilbz, how long ya known me?" You stare up at the fire elemental.

"Since you were an assistant to Alphys in the underground. Why?" He washed the counter looking back at you from behind his glasses.

"Have I ever mention.... ok, I know this will sound odd. But have I ever mentioned something about the world just falling apart?" You rests an elbow on the counter.

Grillby hums in thought then lets go of the rag "Actually, one night you got drunk on Monster cider you rambled on and on about something like that...." He hummed. 

You looked up at him in shock, you actually mentioned, and he remembered. 

"What'd I say?"

"If memory serves. _**"The world is ending man, it really is. Ya know how many times I've had deja vu and seen things over and over!? Hell I lost count, can I even count that high! But I'm serious hotmen, we are all going to get erased soon I can feel it in mah bones!"**_ That is roughly what you said... thought minus the drunk slur." He started cleaning the counter again

Erased?

When have you ever mentioned that as a description to the reset.

"Those words, exactly?" You looked up at him.

He only nodded.

You needed to find out what is wrong with this world... You sigh and sip your honey mustard going deep into thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this chapter has been sitting in my drafts for weeks, I am so sorry, I am just settling in with a new job and had no time to really work on anything. So I am putting this as a extra chapter into the plot then starting up on the next chapter. So sorry, I know you wanted a longer update, but this is all I can manage at the moment.


	40. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit went down in my life so I am falling behind in all my stories, but I plan to see this to the end. Not going to guarantee long or short chapters, I will put out what I can, when I can. Kani out.

 

You just lay on the couch and mope. 

It has been a few months since you ran into Sans. 

And every month before you ran into the others one at a time. 

It got to the point you just stayed home like a hermit and ordered what ever you needed. It was not the best life style you had, but it wasn't exactly like you hadn't done it before.

Everyone texted to check in, so you weren't exactly alone. And well...

You found some inky wingdings on the walls a few times telling you to go out and get some sun for you bones, and such.

You ignored them with a smile.

Months turned to a few years of you being a hermit and you only every went out for certain events. A few holiday parties with your friends, and attended a few government meetings with Asgore when Toriel was busy, and well... you added a new lover to your list. 

While at the meeting that had lasted a week, you and Asgore hung out more since you were the only monsters besides Undyne. You two ended up sneaking away from the stuffy humans in suits and went to a tea cafe. You end up staying there for 3 hours just talking and joking.  You head back to the hotel you two were staying at and you end up staying the night and getting sexually wrecked by the old king, with much pleasure. 

Though Undyne was not happy that you snuck off with him, then when she came over in the morning finding you in bed with the goat king she blew a top.  Asgore swore her to secrecy, to which she accepted with a grumble. 

After that you and Asgore saw each other a bit more, you had nice outings and dates then bang each others brains out.

It was nice, you eventually came out as a couple to everyone and even Tori was happy for you.

Just before the recent upcoming Halloween party at Toris' Frisk had come over. 

You and your friends lived in the same neighborhood, not many humans came around these parts, but the houses were nice. Frisk was in middle school so old enough to walk around like that in a neighborhood on their own.

They had came over right after school, they stated they told Tori they were stopping over so she wouldn't worry.

You sat in your living room in silence. Which, it was eating at you.

Frisk rarely wanted alone time with you. 

"Heh so uh kiddo... something wrong?" You question looking them over, they nod and start to move their hands but then stop a few words in.

They look at you and sigh.

"I need to talk to you about the resets." They speak, which again, is something they just don't do often.

You blink in surprise but nod.

"Don't have them, but I am all ears."

"Do you know about mom and dads adopted child?" The ask quickly.

You blink but nod. Nearly every monster knew about the human child. That was one thing that was constant between resets.

"Chara Dreemurr was their name. Well Chara was, but.... when they died they started haunting the underground bored... when I fell... I don't know what it was exactly but they follow me, they... possessed me and I..." Their voice started to shake as they tighten their hands into fists on their lap.

You blink in concern. "Frisk.. what happened?" You ask softly, they shake and cover their face in their hands starting to sob.

"They are the reason for the resets and genocides! I couldn't stop them!" They cry out behind their hands.

You know your sockets go out as you process this information.

.

.

.

.

Frisk was possessed by the ghost of the King and Queens adopted human child and they used them to kill all the monsters... Frisk was used, the monsters toyed and played with and then they would reset and repeat it all....

"I'm so sorry I didn't say anything sooner b-but I didn't know how." They hiccup into their hands.

"It's fine kid... now I know." You sigh, pinpricks flashing back to life as you look at the sobbing child worried.

"I never wanted t-to hurt anyone!" They cry out again, you move and put your arms around them in a gentle embrace and holds them as they cry.

You go through the information.

Frisk held this in till now, you had no idea just what was going on, you only knew a fraction of it. 

Just what was Charas' plan here....?

Repeat everything to see all outcomes?

Repeat just cause they feel like it?

Why?

 


	41. Teasing Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a foreshadow and tease chapter, I have a fully one but I fear I may not get to edit till much later and I feel so horrible about making you guys wait so long so I felt I should at least set the stage for the plot.

 

The next reset was... well it was way more off then the others. 

This one had all kinds of fucked up.

The underground was off putting everything was jumbled up and the roles were different.

This time, Toriel was in your position and you ran the RUINS. Asgore was the royal scientist but, like your brother he no longer was around, lost to the void, and well, it was just all kinds of fucked up. 

You sat against the RUINs door waiting for Tori to joke with you. It was like before but now you were met with the empty hall and not the snow of Snowdin, you wore a hoodie robe and slippers, least the sleeves were long like you enjoy.

_Knock Knock_

You couldn't help but smirk at this. Time to enjoy.

"Who's there?"

A soft giggle comes from the other side. "Adore."

"Adore who?"

"Adore is between us."

You both snort and laugh for a few before calming down. 

The joking lasts a few hours and dies down to just a nice conversation. But... something was weighing on your soul.

"Hey... I have... a favor to ask. You can turn it down but, can you hear me out?" 

You hear her hum and nearly see her nod for you to continue.

"If a human passes these doors, can you... kill them?" And the mood dropped. Nearly a shiver up your spine at the silence. 

"Why do you want me to do it? Aren't you strong enough to stop a human?" She asked softly.

"I am, I am. But, if a human makes it past these doors, that might mean I died to them, some twist of fate maybe, or, I miscalculated an attack, so... for everyones safety I want them to die before reaching Snowdin. I know it is a lot to ask and I honestly don't-"

"Yes," She interrupts ".... that is a lot to ask but, I understand why you would ask. I'll do my best."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I will kill any human that passes these doors."

"Thank you.


	42. ??

 

 

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't kill them, even after witnessing all those deaths.

The death of Asgore... nothing motivated her to.

Not even for the one she made the promise to.

She didn't have the strength to strike the child down.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she watched the child stalk towards her.

Her form trembled as her fate was sealed. With a weak sob she chokes out a soft "No..." Just as the child slashes across her chest with a knife.

She stumbles back gripping at the wound staring at them through their tears before feeling her body grow light.

Dust to the wind is all that remains of her as the judgement hall bells rang and the child kept on their way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With a jolt you bolted from your bed gripping at your body. It stung, your chest was heavy and stung. 

You panted before sliding down the wall you had gotten to in your fright and slide down to the ground looking around. Everything was dark,  you couldn't even see your window... wait... why happen to your lava lamp? 

This. Was very odd. 

You try to stand but your body wouldn't move, why did you even wake up? What scared you again? Nightmare?

No.

It was something else but.. you couldn't remember...

You started to feel like falling. The room was getting away from you, the floor crumbled below you and you leaned back falling shoulders first. Your body wasn't right either, you had no idea what was going on, you weren't scared, you didn't feel.. anything?

Sorta empty as you feel into the black abyss.

What even is this?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How long have you been.. falling?

Were you even falling?

Or maybe you have been floating now?

You couldn't even try and figure out what was going on, just... existing now. Not really caring, or being cared about.

Is this what happened to....

What was his name again?

You were related to him you know that much. 

But what was his name?

.

.

.

.

.

.

How long has past now?

Did you really want to know?

No.

Not really.

You had closed your eyes just cause you felt like it, but as you opened them you noticed neon bright green strings wrapped around you arms and legs, some around your ribs, you were hanging now.. at least you thought you were.

What was going on?

The strings, felt like they were burning your bones, but no pain came from them, they were the only light in the black nothingness too. They came from above you but you couldn't see where exactly.

You just hang there staring up not moving an inch. Relaxed, never on edge even as your vision grew spotty and you eventually pass out, but you faintly noticed those green numbers from before floating about your vision just before darkness and dreamless sleep took you.


	43. Who is it?

"uuh... can I help you?" Sans stared at the human child in front of him, they had just knocked on his door and waved. Were they lost?

They were in a purple and light pink stripped sweater and brown shorts, their hair was messy and brown too, the bangs hung in their eyes.

"You don't remember me, my name is Frisk."

What?

Who starts a conversation like that!?

"nice to meet you?" Sans states a bit confused.

"You're name is Sans. You live with your brother Papyrus." Ok, this kid's freaky.

Their voice was soft but... nice?

"I need your help with something." Frisk spoke again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans looked around the lab confused. He let the kid drag him into the underground where the monsters once dwell, into a place of nothing but lava and into a cold dusty lab, then a lab under a lab. Talk about meta. 

"i am so confused...." Sans states looking around, dust on the tables and medical beds, desks, scattered papers. This place has certainly not seen any attention in years.

"I need you to help me with something." Frisk repeated.

"ok and what is that something?" Sans looked down at them curiously.

"Bringing someone back.. actually bringing 2 people back."

"bring them back from where?" He raised a brow even more confused. Was it the kids parents?

"A place called the void. It... sorta doesn't exist yet does... if that makes sense." They walked over to a bed and sat on it looking at Sans.

Wait.. void?

The hell is a void!?

Well he knew generally what a void was.. but.. how could it not exist yet exist at the same time? Kinda fucked up matrix shit is this?

"i don't know kid, i have no idea where to start..."

"Everything you need is already here, that is what he said." Frisk looked around a bit.

"who said?"

"Gaster."

"who?"

"He is one of the people you are going to bring back,  he said only a really smart person could figure it out."

Sans stared at the kid more confused than he had ever been.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"don't know but she is hoooot." Red chuckled looking at the phone screen.

"Is it a she though?" G spoke looking over his shoulder tot he phone he had handed Red.

"Well it isn't an it. They are a monster." Green stated.

G had been scrolling his phone looking for an old picture he had taken to share with a friend, but it was deep in his photo history in his gallery so it was a trip, but he stumbled onto a... well a lewd.

A skeleton of sorts and it's legs spread with some soft of magic leaking from the center. 

It was oddly hot to him and the others threw in their opinions. So far, everyone who he showed it to liked it. Red nearly stole the phone to his room to which G dragged him back by the hoodie on his jacket and took the phone back.

He and Green were visiting the other humans when Papyrus had mentioned Sans was hardly ever home anymore. He would always leave just a few minutes of being home, he greeted Pap but was right back out. And anytime he tried to follow he always lost him in a crowd, or int eh woods up the mountain a ways.

He was worried, and when he told the others, there, minus Red and Edge who couldn't give a shit were a bit worried too.

So they planned to force the information from him, gang up on him and hog tie him to a chair till he tells them what he has been up to.

Least that was the plan.


	44. Who Did it!?

"SANS!"

"i didn't do it."

"YOU DID TOO!"

"pfft nah.... meet our new roommates."

You stood behind your brother, hands in pockets, hood up. Gaster was in his grey turtleneck sweater and sweat pants all comfy and fine with this whole thing all while you are highly confused on how the fuck you got back to reality.

Frisk had something to do with it, and they said Sans helped because Gaster had a plan and it worked.

But Gaster doesn't remember at all. 

He remembers nothing about a plan he made to get you and him from the void and bring you back.

"the fuck new roommates!?" Red yells from the couch peering over his shoulder at you and your brother.

"i already explained we are having 2 new roomies. you already forgot?" Sans closed the door as you and Gaster stood nearby sorta out of place in a human home. 

"the kid requested they stay here till they get back on their feet. i ain't dumping them out on the street." Sans argued.

Papyrus let out a sigh before holding out his hand to you and Gaster. "NICE TO MEET YOU, I AM PAPYRUS." He smiles, your brother takes his hand gingerly and shakes with a smile "Nice to meet you Papyrus. You have a lovely home." Papyrus smiled proudly at the compliment and you rolled your pinpricks before taking his hand and shaking with a nod. "Nice to meet you." 

~~[Again]~~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I swear it was here yesterday!" G yelled to Ash who was chilling in his room with him.

"Yeah.. suuure." Ash snarks with a wave of his hand.

"It was dude! I had the picture on my phone and now it is gone!" G waved his phone in the air.

He was showing everyone the picture trying to figure out why he had it, after Red mentioned he should. Cause the background was the attic room, so that person was in their house, with or without their knowledge.

But when he went to show Ash, Soot and Sans the picture was gone that morning. He had come home from work to tired to deal with anyone so he went straight to bed, had he known the picture would be gone he would have asked them first. But now it was no where in his gallery and even his phone data didn't have anything about it.

He knows he didn't delete it. And no one knows his password to get into his phone.

What the hell happened?

"Look dude, I have never seen a skeleton monster in all my days of monsters being up here. I don't think they are even a breed of monster." Ash gets up and heads to the door, G bolts after to follow.

"But I had it!" G growls in frustration walking out of the room with Ash.

Descending the stairs G kept claiming he had a picture, Red saw it, Edge even saw and Green. Why would Green lie if you asked him!?

"hey you two, meet our new roommates... for a while." Sans' voice could be heard, the two turn the stairs into the living room and pause in shock.

There stood 2 skeletons. Actual skeletons! They weren't human shaped. Not really.

One was way to tall, maybe 6'5, its' skull was smooth minus the two cracks, one going up their head, the other to its' mouth, and it didn't seem to have teeth, their mouth was just as smooth as the rest of its' skull, they also was missing its' palms.

The other was much shorter, 2 eye lights shined in their sockets and it had a face mask on. 

"Gaster, (Y/N) need G and Ash. they also live here." Sans introduced.

The taller waved with a light smile "Hello. Nice to meet you, I am W.D Gaster, but you can just call me Gaster, this is my sister (Y/N)." He gestured to you.

"Yo." The smaller waved lazily.

"I TOLD YOU SKELETONS EXIST!" G shouted and shoved Ash.

"i think all humans have skeletons... don't they?" Sans quirked a brow.

"Yes. I am pretty sure that is the core of human anatomy." Gaster mumbled.

"Don't mention that hell hole." The shorter growled to her brother.

He just waves off her remark.

"T-That wasn't what I-I meant...." G grumbles and storms back up the stairs while Ash and Sans snicker.

"This seems like a very lively home." Gaster looks to Sans.

"you haven't even meant the most lovely. my brothers' mini double, we call him Blue"

"If I may, who is the older of you and your brother, Sans?"

"i am."

"Something we have in common." Gaster chuckles.

"Don't you dare tell him my childhood stories!" (Y/N) stomps her foot and glares at him.

"Oh like the time I found you in the Libraby in a book fort in the corner." Gaster says with an amused tone.

"no way!" Sans snorts.

"Yes, I had gotten off work and she wasn't home, so I went all through out Snowdin... where we lived. And some monsters told me she was in the Library. So I went to check on her and there she was in the corner, stacks of books around her in the shape of an oddly historically accurate fort shape. Both sturdy and stylish." Gaster explained.

"How old was she?" Ash walked over.

"I'd say about 6. You think at that age she'd know you're suppose to read the books."

"I WAS PLAYING PIRATES! IT WASN'T A FORT IT WAS A PRISON THE OTHER KIDS MADE AND I WAS WAITING FOR MY CREW TO SAVE ME!" (Y/N) shouted stomping her foot before turning with a sassy sway and crossing her arms " 'Sides... I already read all the books in the Libraby."

"You did?" Gaster looked down at her in shock.

"Yes! I told you that like 5 times and asked you to bring me some from the lab! You never did so I went to the dump and found those manga things Alphys loves so much and read those. I even found a joke book and a space book! Sheeesh." She jabbed his chest with a huff.

"Well soooorry I was busy saving monster kind." Gaster huffs back.

"Oh like we really needed a magic triggering FUR TRIMMER FOR ASGORE!" 

"He gets furry in the colder times he needed it! His fur literally grows over his eyes!" The two humans watched amused.

"He could have clipped it back with a human hair pin thing!"

"He is a king he shouldn't have to!"

"What was so bad with the regular manual clippers!?"

"They were to small for him!"

 

💧💣✌☹☹ 💣✡ ✌💧💧✏ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ ✋💧 💧💣✌☹☹ ❄⚐ ❄☟✌❄ ☝🕆✡✏

 

"Don't talk about our king in such fashion!" Gaster gasps.

 

❄✌☹😐 ✌👌⚐🕆❄ ☟✋💣 ✋☠ 👎✋☠☝👌✌❄💧 ✋☞ ✋ 🕈✌☠☠✌✏

"There was no call for using that term! They are called Wingdings!"

\------------

Translation 1-SMALL MY ASS! EVERYTHING IS SMALL TO THAT GUY!

Translation 2-TALK ABOUT HIM IN DINGBATS IF I WANNA!


End file.
